


Секс, ложь и желтая пресса

by MouseGemini



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Tabloid fic!
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 47,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Год отношений Тони и Стива в пересказе желтых изданий. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Каминг-аут (*)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sex Lies and Newsprint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/257349) by [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker). 



> Marvel Adventures - мир, позиционирующийся как "мир для всех возрастов", что на практике означает некоторую плюшевость, наивность и мимимишечность. Это, естественно, находит отражение и в фанфиках по сабжу. :)  
> В более поздних главах появится много новых героев, чьи истории зачастую - хэдканон автора, замешанный (как я прозреваю) на мире 616. Но все равно все очень плюшевое...)))

**_Superhuman Superstar: Супер романтика! Капитан Америка и Железный Человек делают заявление!_**

_Наши репортеры стали свидетелями того, как на прошлой неделе «золотой мальчик» Америки, Стив Роджерс, открыл миру свои сексуальные предпочтения. Его любовник? Миллиардер-плейбой Тони Старк!_

_Парочка была замечена обнимающейся в парке на Кони-Айленде (**) вскоре после того, как Капитан Америка в одиночку предотвратил разрушение парка мутантом-террористом (смотрите фотографии на странице 32!)._

_Старк, который также является товарищем Роджерса по команде, имеет репутацию человека, склонного обращаться со своими пассиями по принципу «поматросил и бросил». Это заставляет нас удивляться: о чем Кэп вообще думал?_

_— Тони действительно настойчивый, — заявил нашему журналу внутренний источник из Мстителей. — Он пытался увлечь Кэпа уже некоторое время, и Кэп все же всего лишь человек. В конце концов, Тони богат и действительно красив._

_Итак, обречена ли эта интрижка с самого начала? В конце концов, опыт Старка говорит не в их пользу. А Стив Роджерс был твердо настроен сохранять свою личную жизнь в тени – что почти невозможно, если он будет проводить хоть какое-то время в компании настолько публичной персоны, как Тони «Железный Человек» Старк._

_— Долго они вместе не продержатся, — заметил наш источник. — Кэп в некотором роде потерял голову, а Тони не создан для серьезных отношений. Я надеюсь, они смогут работать вместе после того, как расстанутся, или у Мстителей будет проблема._

**На прошлой неделе** :

Стив облокотился на стену круглого магазинчика и одарил Тони смущенной улыбкой.

— Честно говоря, это не совсем то, что я планировал, — признал он. Стив выглядел как ребенок: нос и уши раскраснелись на солнце, волосы растрепаны от ветра и американских горок. К футболке прилипла сладкая вата, заметил Тони.

— Правда? — спросил он. — Потому что когда ты сказал «Эй, Тони, пойдем со мной на Кони-Айленд, мы заслужили выходной», я именно это и предвидел.

Деревянная лошадка с карусели пролетела над их головами и ударилась об землю в нескольких футах от Тони, окатив их пылью и дождем щепок. Тони пробежал руками по волосам, вычесывая деревяшки.  
— Откровенно говоря, все не настолько плохо, как я предполагал. Один разбушевавшийся подросток с суперсилой — это мелочи.

— Надо остановить его, — сказал Стив. — Я думаю, почти все гражданские уже выбрались отсюда, но не может быть, чтобы в парке остались только мы. Кто-нибудь пострадает, если уже не пострадал.

— Я не взял с собой броню, — признался Тони. Он думал об этом, но ему хотелось выходной так же сильно, как Стиву, и брать с собой броню казалось признанием поражения. К тому же, она _тяжелая_.

— Я взял униформу, — ответил Стив. Он потянулся и вынул кусок окрашенного в розовый дерева из волос Тони, проведя тыльной стороной руки по его щеке. — Я припрятал ее в шкафчике рядом с туалетом.

— Думаешь, сможешь сбегать за ней и вернуться, не будучи пойманным?

Оба проследили взглядом за тем, как один из вагончиков с американской горки начал яростно раскачиваться вперед-назад. 

— Он не то чтобы очень изощренный, — отметил Стив.

— А что потом? — спросил практичный Тони. — Он сильнее любого из нас; может быть, если бы у меня была с собой броня… Но когда я безоружен, он же мне кости переломает одним сильным ударом, и я сомневаюсь, что ты преуспеешь больше. 

— Я бы обиделся на то, что ты так мало веришь в мои задумки, если бы ты не был так прав, — ответил Стив с ухмылкой. Несмотря на ситуацию, он не напрягался, наслаждаясь смехотворностью происходящего. Или, может быть, наслаждаясь тем, что в этот раз угроза не грозила уничтожением мира. Тони видел это очень отчетливо. 

— Что ты говоришь? Мы могли бы попытаться его урезонить. Он всего лишь ребенок.

Тони наклонился в сторону и высунулся из-за угла магазинчика. По территории ярмарки валялись обломки нескольких киосков, в двенадцати футах от них была воткнула носом в землю машинка с аттракциона. Он вернулся в исходное положение и одарил Стива раздраженным взглядом. 

Стив рассмеялся. 

— Да-да. Итак… Хочешь быть приманкой?

* * *  
Что хорошо в злодеях-любителях, всегда думал Тони, – так это то, что они слишком неопытны, чтобы понимать одну простую вещь: все, что они пытаются сделать, уже неоднократно делалось до них. И супергерои, имеющие с ними дело, уже почти наверняка видели все это раньше. Притаившись за перевернутой машиной из аттракциона «поездка в чайной чашке», Тони попытался вспомнить действительно оригинального суперзлодея из встречавшихся ему, и понял, что это, вероятно, был кто-то, с кем он дрался в первую неделю на этой работе. И даже тогда, это было новым только для _него_. Хм, эта история с Кукольником и его игрушками, переносящими во времени, и сейчас казалась странной, хотя он и знал о ней по личному опыту… И змеи, контролирующие сознание. Эти для него были в новинку.

— Где ты прячешься?

Тони оглянулся через плечо, продолжая почти полностью скрываться за чайной чашкой. Паренек — вероятно, мутант, судя по способностям, но всегда оставалась вероятность, что какой-нибудь сверхчеловек — стоял между покореженными машинами и выглядел обиженно. И театрально. Он поднял голову и раскинул руки, как герой в кино.

— Прямо здесь, — подал голос Тони.  
— За чашкой, — добавил он, когда мальчишка развернулся в его направлении. И помахал рукой.  
— Что… — секунду подросток просто пялился на него, а затем, кажется, вспомнил, что он тут главный, а Тони всего лишь испуганный человек, боящийся его мощной силы.  
Тони и не собирался его в этом разубеждать.  
— Выходи уже оттуда!

— Нет, — ответил Тони. — По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока ты не перестанешь кидаться всякой фигней. Я что, похож на того, кто хочет получить бампером по голове? Думаю, не похож. 

Он лениво обшарил взглядом пространство за мальчишкой, стараясь не казаться очень заинтересованным. План Стива, строго говоря, заключался в том, чтобы подкрасться к пареньку и не очень жестоко его успокоить, но Тони действительно тревожился, как Стив проделает это с пацаном достаточно сильным, чтобы даже Люк Кейдж подумал бы дважды, прежде чем вступать с ним в бой.

Паренек повернулся к Тони и швырнул обломок размером со шкаф в его сторону. Тони нырнул назад за чашку, когда тот пролетел мимо и врезался в киоск предсказателя судьбы за его спиной. 

— Эй, — возмутился Тони, рискуя выглянуть из-за чашки. — Серьезно, в чем проблема? Повзрослей.

Подросток уставился на него. 

— Ты не можешь со мной так разговаривать!

— О, забавно. — Тони закатил глаза. — Так как, совершенно уверен, только что именно это я и сделал. Черт. Я должен попытаться сделать еще что-нибудь невозможное. Как думаешь, если я достаточно сильно захочу, то смогу устроить мир во всем мире?

Противник теперь уже просто на него пялился, и черт побери, на вид ему было не больше тринадцати. Это подтверждало его теорию, что дети начинали осознавать свои силы примерно в этом возрасте. И ничего удивительного, что возникают проблемы, если оказывается, что сила действительно серьезная. В школах должны быть дополнительные занятия или что-то типа того, просто обязаны. Спорт, музыка, рисование, сексуальное просвещение и — как они это назовут? Курс для пробуждающихся мутантов? Первым пунктом в программе определенно будет следующее: _«Как не распсиховаться и не начать крушить все вокруг после того, как силы впервые проявятся»_. Они могли бы звать людей X читать лекции и рассказывать, сколько всякой фигни они разрушили за годы своей практики. Впрочем, возможно, было бы своего рода преступлением подпускать Росомаху на сто ярдов к такому количеству впечатлительных детишек.

— У тебя есть список требований или что-то вроде того? — спросил Тони, когда стало очевидно, что паренек не намерен отвечать. – Ну, знаешь… деньги, вертолет, паспорт? – он окинул подростка взглядом с головы до ног. — Ты слишком юн для всего остального, что обычно просят.

— Я… Что? — теперь паренек выглядел совершенно сбитым с толку и абсолютно безоружным. Он стоял, вытянув руки по швам, и слегка наклонил голову, удивленно моргая. Он успокаивался, и это был хороший знак.

— Твой большой список суперзлодейских требований, — повторил Тони. Он продолжал говорить спокойно и легко, но не мог полностью скрыть нотку веселья в голосе. – Ты же ради этого все затеял, нет?

— Я… Я не суперзлодей.

Тони вздрогнул от сочувствия и не смог полностью скрыть это. 

— Ребенок, взгляни-ка как следует вокруг. Это все не случайно приключилось.

Он выглядел так, словно готов рухнуть. 

— Я _не хотел_!

— Но _сделал_ , — припечатал Тони. Он видел, что Стив подкрадывается к его собеседнику — уверенная, деловая походка суперсолдата, которую Тони распознал бы везде. – Что такого стряслось, раз тебе пришлось разрушить целый парк развлечений и вогнать в ужас сотни людей?

— Я… — он задохнулся вдохом. Выглядел при этом подросток до боли юным. — Я не хочу… Они все боялись меня, и я просто хотел, чтобы они перестали. Я просто хотел… Я не суперзлодей, не суперзлодей!

Капитан Америка опустил ладонь на его плечо и улыбнулся с высоты своего роста. Мальчишка разинул рот и начал трястись.

— Я верю тебе, сынок. Но придется потрудиться, чтобы все исправить.

* * *  
— Я мог бы _потерять голову_ , — объявил Тони.

Стив метнул в его сторону предостерегающий взгляд, но не стал развивать тему. Этого всегда было недостаточно, чтобы остановить Тони, и честно говоря, он был разочарован, что Стив думал, будто этого будет довольно на этот раз.

— Ты был такой мужественный, — продолжил Тони. Он стоял, облокотившись на полицейский автомобиль, подросток — Джейсон — между ним и Стивом. Все трое были в грязи, и Джейсон, вероятно, будет сильно истощен, когда до его тела дойдет, какая прорва энергии была потрачена, но никто не пострадал. Орды репортеров толпились у ограждения полиции, делая фотографии и выкрикивая редкие вопросы, но пока что Тони их игнорировал. 

— То, как ты принялся за дело и взял ситуацию под контроль. Так _по-мужски_.

— Тони, — сказал Стив, вспыхивая под капюшоном. Он дернул подбородком в сторону Джейсона, игнорировавшего их в пользу большой коробки ирисок, которые он стянул из разломанного лотка со сластями у входа. Тони подумывал над тем, чтобы заставить его вернуть лакомство на место, но должно быть, мальчик правда был истощен, к тому же, не похоже, чтобы владелец мог все еще ее продать. Он узнает, чей это лоток, и пошлет чек.

Внутри парка что-то рухнуло с глухим звуком, взметнулась волна пыли. Тони вздохнул. Большой чек.

— Это так по-гейски, — закатывая глаза, прокомментировал их шутливую беседу терзавший розовый кусочек ириски Джейсон. Тони насладился иронией момента, но потом потянулся и отвесил пареньку подзатыльник.

— Эй! — недовольно воскликнули хором Джейсон и Стив. И Стив добавил, немного раздраженно:  
— Тони, тут _репортеры_ , и теперь они целую неделю будут писать про Тони Старка, Бьющего Детей.

— Суперзлодейские фанатики, которым рвет крышу и которые портят мой первый выходной за много месяцев, должны следить за языком, – заявил Тони, игнорируя Стива, потому что в самом-то деле. – Хочешь доказать, что ты не плохой парень? Можешь начать с того, чтобы не говорить невежественную фигню. 

— Простите, — пробормотал Джейсон, ярко вспыхивая и выглядя как девятилетка. — Я ничего такого не имел в виду. Сэр.

Тони скрестил руки на груди. 

— Это худшее свидание, на каком я когда-либо был, Стивен. В следующий раз ожидаю чего-то получше.

Стив метнул в него испуганный взгляд и немедленно отвел глаза. Но не раньше, чем Тони успел заметить тень…

Облегчения. Сильного, почти отчаянного. За ним тут же последовало разочарование, а потом на лицо вернулось выражение «суперсолдат за работой».

Тони уставился на него.

— Это было _свидание_?

— Ха! — сказал Джейсон. — Я был прав!

Он закинул ириску в рот и увернулся от очередной оплеухи, но Тони даже не потрудился обратить на это внимание.

— Стив, — сказал он, и в его голосе появились низкие нотки. — Стив. Это было свидание?

— Не совсем? — сказал Стив нерешительно. Он потер глаза рукой. — Я имею в виду, это не было… нет? Я не думал, что _ты_ сочтешь это свиданием.

Тони осознал, что он изумленно пялится с открытым ртом, и захлопнул его. Он попытался осмыслить утверждение и ухватился кое за что.  
— Но ты считал это свиданием?

Стив вздохнул.

— Мы можем поговорить об этом позже? Когда каждое наше слово не будут слышать малолетние дети, например?

— Нет, — отрезал Тони, повышая голос, чтобы его было слышно на фоне сирены пятой пожарной машины, прибывшей на место действия, несмотря на полное отсутствие огня. – Черт побери, нет. Ты этого не сделаешь. Я оставлю эту тему сейчас, а ты побежишь умолять Фьюри, чтобы он отправил тебя на миссию Щ.И.Т.а, и в следующий раз, когда я тебя увижу, все будет так неловко, и я на такой сценарий развития событий не согласен. Ты считал это свиданием?

Стив поднял глаза к небу, словно вопрошая Бога, за что же тот дал ему такое испытание, как столь непростой друг.

— Может быть? 

— _Упс_ , — сказал Джейсон с набитым ирисками ртом. — Неправильный ответ, здоровяк. Принцесса, кажется, _разозлилась_.

— Может быть, — повторил Тони без выражения. — Может быть. Сколько «может быть» свиданий ты мне уже устроил? Как долго ты мысленно встречался со мной, пока я думал, что мы друзья?

— Мы друзья, — сказал Стив с нажимом. — Никогда не… Ты мой лучший друг _в целом мире_ , Тони.

— Лучший друг, которого ты хочешь завалить, — сказал Джейсон.

— Замолкни! — хором рявкнули Стив и Тони.

— Мы друзья, — повторил Стив, в этот раз тише. — Я правда имею в виду это. Я никогда не стал бы этим рисковать. Я бы не рисковал этим сейчас, кроме того, что… Прости. Я среагировал слишком остро на то, что ты сказал.

— Это связано с сексом? — спросил Тони, зачарованный тем, как быстро Стив порозовел, пока Джейсон корчил им рожицы. — И будь честен со мной. Если да, в этом нет ничего дурного.

— Это не… Нет, — ответил Стив. — Я имею в виду, я думаю… ты очень красивый, — сказал он почти застенчиво. — Я хотел бы… но не только. Это нечто большее. 

— Ты действительно хотел бы встречаться? Со мной?

— Я хочу, чтобы с нашей дружбой все было хорошо, — сказал Стив, придвигаясь совсем чуть-чуть ближе. Он поднял руку, словно собирался сжать плечо Тони, но засомневался, что прикосновение будет принято благосклонно. — Без всего остального я проживу. Скажи мне, что я не испортил сегодня нашу дружбу, Тони.

— Ты не испортил ничего, — пообещал Тони. Его желудок сжался, и он быстро вдохнул, пока не успел растерять всю храбрость. — Я думаю, ты все сделал только лучше. 

— Я… — Стив замер и его взгляд сфокусировался на Тони — как на поле сражения: подмечает все возможности и высчитывает все потенциальные результаты и планы атаки. Было почти тяжело. Тони чувствовал, что взгляд лег на него ощутимым весом, и ему это понравилось.

— Тони, — нерешительно произнес Стив и снова потянулся к нему. Его рука чуть-чуть дрожала, когда он дотронулся до плеча Тони. — Хочешь поужинать со мной сегодня?

— Хочу, — ответил Тони. — Мне нужно ждать завершения ужина, чтобы тебя поцеловать?

Сильные руки обхватили его лицо – и Стив целовал его, сладко и медленно, и будто бы с некоторым сомнением. Тони издал звук (который точно не был всхлипом), и когда Стив отстранился, потянулся за ним, требуя еще.

Стив провел большим пальцем по подбородку Тони, когда они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы вдохнуть.

— Мне понравилось, — сказал он. — Было здорово. Очень здорово.

— Надо повторить, — объявил Тони, прильнув к его руке.

Стив засмеялся, звук вышел немного дрожащим. Тони понял, что это было отчасти из-за сбитого дыхания, отчасти из-за схлынувшей нервозности.

— Полагаю, ты на что-то настроен. 

Он обнял Тони и быстрым движением прижал его к груди. 

— Я думаю, мы оба настроены, — сказал он снова, тише, прижавшись губами к волосам Тони.

— Чисто для справки, чтобы вы оба знали, — сказал Джейсон, кидаясь куском ириски в их сторону. — Я получил травму и все записываю. Серьезно, не могли бы вы перестать сосаться на достаточное время, чтобы объяснить все это моей маме? Потому что она меня пришьет, когда получит счет за все это. Вы же, ребята, против убийства детей, верно? 

Послышался звук захлопывающейся дверцы машины, и женский голос прокричал имя Джейсона. Тони взглянул вовремя, чтобы увидеть, что Джейсон побледнел.

— Ох, дерьмо. Серьезно, ребята, вы же собираетесь объяснить, да? Ребята?

Тони осознавал, что вокруг вспыхивают камеры, на место прибывают их товарищи по команде. Кто-то (кто мог быть только Человеком-Пауком) громко и не попадая в ноты пел «Тили-тили тесто» (***). 

— Лучшее свидание _в мире_! — объявил он, и Стив рассмеялся.

\---  
(*) И словарь, и Вики в один голос утверждают, что в данном контексте это никак не переводится, а делается просто калька. Означает «каминг-аут» публичное признание принадлежности к сексуальным меньшинствам: http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B3-%D0%B0%D1%83%D1%82

(**) Кони-Айленд: http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B8-%D0%90%D0%B9%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B4_(%D0%A1%D0%A8%D0%90)

(***) Традиционная дразнилка на английском языке звучит так:  
John and Peggy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, Then comes marriage, Then comes John with the baby carriage. Sucking his thumb, Wetting his pants, Doing the hula-hula dance.

\---  
В Marvel Adventures есть несколько эпизодов, в которых показано, как Кэп и Тони проводят время вместе: играют в баскетбол, ходят в парк, в общем, общаются. Естественно, фанаты сразу обозвали это свиданиями))) Полагаю, именно это и обыграно в этой главе. :)


	2. Любовь под обстрелом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Никто не одобряет их _любовь_! Постойте, что?

_**Superhuman Star: Любовь под обстрелом! Смогут ли их отношения выдержать атаку?** _

_Прошло меньше месяца с того момента, как Стив Роджерс и Тони Старк публично объявили о своих отношениях, а им уже приходится преодолевать сопротивление. У пары есть внутренние сложности, но наши источники утверждают, что наличествует и внешнее давление — открытое осуждение — которое вбивает между ними клин! Реакция общественности на новость была в целом прохладной, хотя звучали некоторые возражения против того, что Капитан Америка — живое воплощение Американских Ценностей - вовлечен в столь альтернативный образ жизни. Для Железного Человека все это, конечно, тоже не стало легкой прогулкой в парке._

_— Совет директоров очень этим недоволен, — сообщил наш источник, пожелавший остаться анонимным. — У Стива репутация по-настоящему честного и прямолинейного человека, а Тони — бизнесмен. Совет боится, что Стив начнет давить на Тони, чтобы изменить его стиль управления компанией «Старк Индастриз»._

_Все эти опасения не могут быть совершенно необоснованными. В то время как «Старк Индастриз» имеет репутацию компании, честно ведущей дела, эта ситуация сложилась сравнительно недавно. По сути, Тони начал обелять семейный бизнес примерно тогда же, когда стал Железным Человеком — что совпадает по времени с его встречей со Стивом Роджерсом и вступлением с ним в одну команду. Могут ли все положительные изменения быть результатом благотворного воздействия Капитана Америка? И насколько возрастет влияние Стива на третьего из наиболее могущественных генеральных директоров Америки теперь, когда они раскрыли свои взаимоотношения?_

_И будто бы такого давления на новый союз было недостаточно - их осуждают и дома тоже! По имеющимся у нас сведениям, давний наемный работник, друг и доверенное лицо Тони, Эдвин Джарвис, чувствует себя настолько не в своей тарелке, что попросил Тони не упоминать об этих отношениях в его присутствии! И Мстители, хотя и пытаются поддерживать счастье двоих основателей команды, определенно, ожидают неизбежного разрыва._

_— Такое никогда хорошо не заканчивается, — объясняет наш источник. — Именно поэтому военные организации и бизнес - это два мира, которые стараются не пересекаться. Что произойдет, когда отношения рухнут? Что, если они не смогут работать вместе? На плечах Мстителей лежит ответственность за спасение мира. Они действительно собираются рисковать этим ради романа, который, возможно, долго не продлится?_

_Вопрос остается открытым: сколько давления смогут выдержать их отношения перед тем, как они признают поражение?_

 

* * * 

Тони вышел с собрания совета директоров, чувствуя себя слегка контуженным. Он давно не ощущал себя так неуверенно – по крайней мере, без болеутоляющих, огромного количества алкоголя или эмоциональной травмы. Он задумался, считается ли это все эмоциональной травмой. 

— Это что, реально сейчас произошло?

— Думаю, да, — ответила Пеппер. Она и близко не выглядела настолько пораженной, но смотрела на Тони слегка расширенными глазами, а не бранила за то, что доставлял неприятности членам совета или игнорировал их, и не работала на карманном компьютере.  
Так что, возможно, она тоже ощущала некоторую странность ситуации.

Обдумав это, он задал вопрос, который не давал ему покоя уже несколько часов.

— Совет директоров «Старк Индастриз» только что посоветовал мне жениться на Капитане Америка?

Пеппер торжественно кивнула.

— Думаю, да.

— Так странно, - заметил Тони. — Не казались ли они, я не знаю... довольными мной?

— Они были довольны тобой, — подтвердила Пеппер. — Ты, возможно, сразу не понял, потому что это так редко происходит.

— Эй, — возразил Тони для проформы. — Они были очень довольны мной после того, как СтаркФон II надрал задницу «Эппл».

— Да, — согласилась Пеппер, улыбаясь ему. — Но что ты сделал для них за последнее время?

Тони хихикнул. 

— Определенно, завоевал Капитана Америка. Кто ж знал, что это хорошо скажется на котировках акций?

Если вдуматься, не так уж и удивительно. У Кэпа репутация, не подвергающаяся сомнению, и на Уолл Стрит его отношения с Тони предположительно могли быть сочтены поддержкой и для компании. Это доставляло Тони определенный дискомфорт, особенно учитывая его нежелание бросать тень на репутацию Кэпа тем, что Стива будут ассоциировать с ним в следующий раз, когда он сделает что-нибудь глупое или кто-нибудь использует во зло старое оружие «Старк Индастриз». 

— Почему у меня есть тихое подозрение, что они будут посылать ему сувенирку?

— Он уже носит футболку с логотипом «СИ» и публично пользуется твоей техникой, — отметила Пеппер. — Откровенно говоря, он гораздо лучше представляет компанию, чем любая знаменитость из тех, что мы нанимали все эти годы. Остается только набить ему на лоб татуировку с твоим именем, — она сделала паузу, а потом распахнула глаза.  
— Тебе нравится эта идея, что ли?

— Не на _лоб_ , — весело ответил Тони. Пеппер шлепнула его по руке.

* * * 

То, что члены совета директоров были довольны, означало, что совещание вышло короче, чем обычно. А это в свою очередь означало, что Тони добрался домой намного раньше, чем планировал. Он подумывал о том, чтобы остаться в офисе, но он и так в последнее время много работал, а раз уж этот день был освобожден для встречи с советом, от него больше ничего сию минуту и не ждали. Поэтому он предложил Пеппер взять выходной на остаток дня — она так мило иронично фыркнула на него — и отправился назад в штаб Мстителей, намереваясь провести несколько продуктивных часов в мастерской и, может быть, попозже вытащить Стива на ужин.

Когда Тони вернулся, дом был спокоен и тих, и он мельком задумался, не пропустил ли вызов Мстителей — определенно от шока, что он сегодня в белом списке у совета (по крайней мере, так он будет отвечать, если спросят) — но на диване в гостиной лежал Питер, раскинув конечности и закинув одну ногу на спинку. Он свесил через край руку с пультом от телевизора и выглядел полусонным, но смотрел эпизод «Скупидомов» (*).

— Эй, — сказал Тони. — А где все?

— У плохих парней, кажется, выходной, поэтому мы решили, что нам тоже можно, — ответил Питер, не отрывая взгляд от экрана. — Люк и Джесс отправились по магазинам детских товаров, а Тор говорил что-то о ледяных гигантах. Все остальные пошли на обед и, кажется, потом в кино. Ну, Клинт и Наташа в зале, но я бы на твоем месте сначала постучал.

Тони ухмыльнулся. О спарринг-сессиях Хоукая и Черной Вдовы ходили легенды.

— Об этом я помню, — он ослабил узел галстука и постарался подавить искру разочарования. — Так Стива тоже нет?

— Кэп на кухне с Джарвисом, — сказал Питер. — Определенно, он не фанат фильмов Сета Рогена, прикинь, да? 

— Представляю себе, — ответил Тони сухо. Увлеченность Стива кино и телевидением были хорошо известны среди Мстителей, но со временем он становился более разборчивым.

— Тише, — скомандовал Питер. — Из-за тебя я пропускаю свой сериал. А я хочу знать, потеряют ли Рон и Дженнифер детей.

Тони закатил глаза и шлепнул Питера по ноге, поворачиваясь, чтобы уйти. 

— Убери ботинки с дивана. 

— Да, папочка, — ответил Питер, не двигаясь ни на дюйм.

Он нашел Стива и Джарвиса на кухне, они готовили обед. Стив стоял перед плитой, помешивая что-то в большой кастрюле и, кажется, добавляя туда соль. Тони удивленно поднял брови — Джарвис даже не попытался стукнуть его деревянной ложкой. Джарвис не имел таких собственнических чувств в отношении кухни, как они, дразнясь, ему приписывали; в конце концов, они сами находили себе что-нибудь на перекус и готовили еду, если ели по отдельности. Но когда речь шла о полноценном приеме пищи всем вместе, Джарвис искренне считал, что это его работа. Привилегия внести свой вклад в готовку доставалась только избранным — и Тони в их число не входил. Строго говоря, не считая Стива и тети Питера Мэй, никто из Мстителей не мог избежать наказания за вторжение в процесс приготовления пищи. 

Не в силах сдержать глупую, бестолковую улыбку, Тони облокотился на дверь, наблюдая, как Стив попробовал то, что готовил, и добавил еще немного соли. Тони был совершенно уверен, что раньше чей бы то ни было вид на кухне так его не возбуждал — данный факт сражал совершенной нетипичностью реакции. Впрочем, к этому он мог привыкнуть.

Джарвис улыбнулся ему и потянулся толкнуть локтем Стива. Тот поднял глаза и встретил Тони улыбкой, от которой у того появилось ощущение, словно его ударило в голову из энергопушки.

Стив всегда так на него действовал. К этому Тони тоже мог привыкнуть. Боже, еще как мог!  
Стив накрыл кастрюлю крышкой и подошел поприветствовать Тони.

— Ты сегодня быстро, — сказал он, наклоняясь для легкого поцелуя. — Обычно твои встречи с советом директоров занимают весь день.

— Они отпустили меня пораньше, потому что я хороший, — сказал Тони. Он улыбнулся Стиву и потянул за светлый локон, упавший на лоб.

— Ты хороший, — без сомнений согласился Стив. — Хотя, обычно они недостаточно проницательны, чтобы это заметить.

— Льстец, — сказал Тони. — Я взял на остаток дня выходной. Думал, мы можем чем-нибудь заняться. Может быть, сыграть в баскетбол или устроить тренировочный бой перед ужином.

— Я обещал Джарвису помочь с готовкой, — Стив наклонился за еще одним быстрым поцелуем. — Хочешь остаться и помочь?

Тони ухмыльнулся и прижался к плечу Стива, чтобы было удобнее демонстративно взглянуть на Джарвиса.  
— Мне не разрешается помогать на кухне. Меня отстранили.

— Тони, — сказал Стив.

— Можете остаться, — доброжелательно предложил Джарвис. — Если не будете ничего трогать. Капитан, пожалуйста, вы окажете мне гораздо большую услугу, если удостоверитесь, что мистер Старк не станет ни во что вмешиваться до того момента, как ужин будет готов. 

Джарвис вытер руки полотенцем для посуды и наградил Тони острым взглядом:  
— Вообще ничего.

— Боже, стоит в девятилетнем возрасте вытрясти одну перечницу в суфле, и никто никогда не даст тебе об этом забыть.  
Стив косо ухмыльнулся.

— Да ладно, ты не мог!

— Мог, — подтвердил Джарвис. Он проверил кастрюлю, из которой пробовал Стив, и немного уменьшил огонь. — Я верю, что он хотел помочь, но Боже, то суфле было ужасающим. Но даже это бледнеет по сравнению со Случаем с Макаронами и Сыром. 

— О, — сказал Стив, целясь широкой ухмылкой в Тони. — Я должен это услышать.

— Думаю, не обязательно, — сказал Тони. Он просунул пальцы в петлю для пояса на джинсах Стива и попытался утянуть его из кухни.

— Однажды я все вам об этом расскажу, — пообещал Джарвис. — Мы поговорим, когда мистер Старк будет на следующем совете директоров. Осмелюсь заметить, к тому времени они перестанут находить его хорошим.

— Предатель, — без злости обозвался Тони и снова потянул Стива за джинсы.

— Тони, — мягко упрекнул его Стив, отказываясь двигаться с места. — Готов поспорить, ты был очень милым ребенком.

— Ребенком? — переспросил Джарвис. — Капитан, вы не так поняли. Случай с Макаронами и Сыром произошел… ну, не больше, чем за несколько месяцев до того, как были основаны Мстители. Есть _реальные причины_ , по которым мистер Старк содержит кухонный персонал. 

Стив рассмеялся, и Тони почувствовал, как у него горят щеки. 

— Это не было… Слушай, имели место смягчающие обстоятельства. О которых ты никогда не узнаешь, никогда в жизни, потому что — Джарвис, ты уволен.

— Мисс Поттс тоже знает эту историю, — сообщил Джарвис Стиву. 

— Пеппер тоже уволена, — сказал Тони. — Стив, ты же не хочешь, чтобы Джарвис и Пеппер потеряли работу по твоей вине, не правда ли? 

— Совершенно уверен, если это и произойдет, то исключительно по твоей вине, — заявил Стив. Он поймал Тони за запястье и тянул, пока тот не выпустил его джинсы. — Серьезно, Тони. Ты что, угрожаешь Джарвису увольнением каждый раз, как он рассказывает кому-нибудь истории, которые случились, когда ты был ребенком? Ну… был младше, чем сейчас. 

Тони удивленно моргнул, слегка пойманный врасплох.

— Я не… На самом деле, было не так уж и много людей, которым Джарвис мог бы рассказывать истории. Я имею в виду, есть Роуди, — поправил себя Тони. — Но в любом случае, он принимал участие во всех, заслуживающих внимания.

— О большинстве которых я остаюсь в счастливом неведении, — добавил Джарвис. — Хотя я случайно слышал описание чего-то, что полковник Роудс называл «фиаско с проституткой две тысячи второго».

— Вероятно, я не хочу это знать, да? — спросил Стив, но на взгляд Тони, ему было любопытно, и говорил он это, улыбаясь.

— Оно не такое интересное, как кажется. И кстати, это приключение не было, в общем-то, таким уж неудачным. И в итоге оказалось, что она не проститутка. — Тони поморщился. — Еще мы договорились никогда об этом не упоминать. Кому он рассказывал эту историю, что ты ее услышал? Боже, скажи, что это был не Клинт.

— Мне пора накрывать на стол, — заявил Джарвис, и Стив рассмеялся, когда Тони возмущенно вскрикнул. 

— Можешь помочь мне сделать салат, — предложил Стив. — И под «помощью» я подразумеваю, что ты просто посмотришь.

Тони позволил утянуть себя к кухонному столу; он на ходу улыбнулся Джарвису и вспыхнул, когда тот ответил ему снисходительным взглядом.

— Знаешь, ты ему нравишься, — отметил Тони, когда Джарвис исчез в столовой.

— Мне нравится Джарвис, — автоматически ответил Стив, доставая порцию овощей из холодильника . — Он хороший человек. И заботится о тебе. 

Его тон подразумевал, что Тони в этом очень нуждается, и Джарвис, возможно, ввязался в заранее обреченный бой.

— Он никогда… — Тони прикусил губу и на мгновение замолчал, взвешивая свои следующие слова. Отчасти он сомневался в том, стоит ли упоминать хоть что-то, но он был достаточно знаком с собственными слабостями, чтобы знать: не из-за недостатка веры в Стива он колебался. Стив пристально на него посмотрел, но не прекратил резать салат-латук, явно настроившись предоставить Тони самому решать, продолжать или нет. — Он никогда и никому не рассказывал эти истории. И даже не угрожал, что расскажет. И… Ты знаком с некоторыми моими бывшими, Стив, я не очень хорош в… В моей жизни было не так уж много тех, кому можно доверять настолько, чтобы давать им информацию, которая может быть использована как оружие против меня. Даже глупые истории из детства. Не говоря уже об этом случае с макаронами и сыром. И он бы скорее убил себя, но не упомянул фиаско с проституткой, и, _вот дерьмо_ , это напоминает мне, что я должен убить Роуди.

Стив опустил нож и поймал Тони за руки, переплетая их пальцы. 

— Спасибо, что сказал мне. Это многое для меня значит, — он поднял руки Тони к губам, поцеловал пальцы. — Ты знаешь, что я уважаю тебя, Тони. Ты действительно хороший.  
В груди Тони что-то сжалось, сильно, почти болезненно, и ему пришлось сделать глубокий вдох перед тем, как он шагнул ближе и опустил руки на талию Стива. Он закрыл глаза, когда Стив обнял его в ответ.

— Это ты очень хороший, — сказал он, наконец.

Стив поцеловал Тони в висок, потом в скулу и, наконец, в губы. Нежно и сладко, и так, как умел только он, _Стив_. И Тони подумал, что, может быть, каждое неправильное решение, которое он принял в жизни, заслуживает прощения, потому что в конце концов он оказался здесь, в кухне собственного дома, окруженный ароматами домашней еды, и его обнимал человек, которого он всегда любил больше всего на свете, а не кто-то еще. Поцелуй продолжился, углубился, внизу живота проснулось возбуждение, и Тони захотелось смеяться над собой. Все безумные, глупые вещи, которые он делал во имя любви все эти годы — и вот что теперь его заводит. Поцелуи на кухне. Господи, Стив собирался его приручить.

— Боже, _мои глаза_! — простонал Питер от двери. — Ребята, _уединитесь_!

Тони рассмеялся в губы Стиву, а тот закатил глаза к потолку и вздохнул.

— Ты должен радоваться, что твои родители все еще целуются, — сказал Тони, не ослабляя объятия. — Родители твоих друзей разведены, или еще хуже того.

Питер закатил глаза.

— Когда ужин будет готов, мамочка?

— Знаешь, — сказал Тони. — Ты должен был сказать мне, что у тебя есть ребенок, до того, как мы начали встречаться.

Ответом ему было фырканье. 

— Погоди, пока не встретишься с его братиками и сестричками, — сказал Стив. — Он их всех подучил так говорить. Кроме Логана, тот продолжает звать меня «миссис Старк».

Должно быть, часть удивления отразилась на лице Тони, потому что Стив закатил глаза и отпрянул. 

— Да-да, Тони. И поверь, ты не хочешь знать, как они зовут тебя.

Тони быстро прогнал в уме несколько имен и решил, что, вероятно, с этим-то он мог жить. Откровенно говоря, его почти наверняка звали и хуже. И все это стоило того, чтобы просто хоть раз услышать, как Логан зовет Стива «миссис Старк». Тони не собирался углубляться в размышления по поводу того, как у него все сжалось внутри, когда Стив это сказал.

— Так если они теперь все наши дети, делает ли это отношения Джен и Хэнка инцестом?

— Не поощряй их, — сказал Стив, хватая Питера за руку, когда тот пытался порадовать себя горстью порезанной морковки. — Предполагается, что мы будем подавать пример.

Питер фыркнул.

— Конечно, — откликнулся Тони. — Потому что мы их родители.

— Потому что мы _лидеры их команды_ , — Стив одарил Тони сердитым взглядом, направляя Питера в столовую. — Тони, ты же не воспринимаешь это все серьезно, нет?

— Если мы их родители, это означает, что мы должны держать их в рамках, — сказал Тони. — Я буду делать это с Питером, но у него, в общем-то, нет общественной жизни, поэтому я вынужден забрать его права на ТВ.

— У меня есть _девушка_ , — прокричал Питер в открытую дверь. — То, что вы с ней никогда не встречались, не значит, что она не настоящая.

— Угу, — сказал Тони. — Конечно, есть. И она супермодель, да?

— Ненавижу вас обоих, — сердито выпалил Питер из столовой. — Прекратите целоваться в кухне и заканчивайте готовить ужин. Некоторым из нас для жизни нужно больше, чем взаимное обожание, знаете ли.

— Правда? — послышался голос Наташи из другой комнаты. — Кто кого обожает? Я могла бы пережить взаимное обожание, если бы к нему прилагалось много секса. И шоколад. И бокал вина время от времени. Ужин пахнет фантастично, Джарвис.

— Стив и Тони целуются вместо того, чтобы заканчивать готовить ужин, — проинформировал Питер остальных, и Наташа просунулась в дверь, чтобы взметнуть в сторону Тони поднятые большие пальцы.

Входная дверь рывком открылась – остальные вернулись из кино – и особняк взорвался гомоном голосов. Тони услышал восклицания Джен и Тигры, в то время как Люк и Нова пререкались о том о сем, а Джессес говорила что-то тихим приятным голосом. Звенящий колокольчиком смех Ороро наполнил весь дом, а в холле слышались тяжелые шаги Тора.

И как ни странно, Тони почувствовал себя так, словно это _он_ вернулся домой. 

Стив вздохнул и наклонился поцеловать Тони еще раз, перед тем, как подтолкнуть и его в сторону столовой. 

— Я все здесь закончу. Иди и проследи, чтобы дети хорошо себя вели, — сказал он с сочувствием.

Тони настороженно посмотрел на дверь.

— Не уверен, что мне досталась тут лучшая роль.

Тигра впрыгнула в кухню, практически врезавшись в Тони; тот потянулся, чтобы поддержать ее, и в итоге оказался сжат в медвежьем объятии. 

— Мамочка и папочка! Что на ужин?

— Хлеб и вода, — ответил ей Стив.

Следом за ней широким шагом вошел Тор, с глубокой царапиной на щеке и фиолетовым синяком на челюсти (удар такой силы наверняка убил бы смертного), но озорной задорной улыбкой на губах. Тони начал бы волноваться, если бы Тор не выглядел так всякий раз после сражений с ледяными гигантами. Кажется, ему нравилось получать удары от кого-то, равного ему по силам. 

— Братья, вы пропустили блистательное сражение! Нечестивые твари были сегодня в хорошей форме.

— Мне пришлось сражаться с держателями акций, — сказал ему Тони; Тор серьезно покачал головой и с сочувствием поморщился. Честно, Тони любил этого чувака.

— С дороги, Уорд (***), — Логан плечом проложил дорогу в кухню, отпихивая Тони и Тигру в сторону и направляясь прямо к холодильнику.

— _Уорд_? — спросил Тони Стива одними губами через плечо Тигры; тот скрестил руки на груди и одарил его острым взглядом.  
Он не был Уордом Кливером. Ладно, у него был костюм и галстук, но _правда_.

— Ты гораздо сексуальнее, чем Джун Кливер, — сказал он Стиву, возможно, с излишней искренностью, потому что Тигра хихикнула и начала подпрыгивать в его руках, и слава Богу, она была слишком молодой для него, потому что это могло бы и смущать. — Делает ли это Питера Бивером? И кто Уолли?

— Клинт определенно Уолли, — ответила Джессика Дрю от входа, в то время как Клинт выкрикивал опровержения откуда-то сзади. — Джарвис хочет знать, что случилось с салатом.

— Мне не понравился фильм «Проделки Бивера», — сказал Стив, передавая готовый салат Тору. 

— В любом случае, мы больше похожи на героев «Суперсемейки» (****), — заметила Тигра. — Наша семья неблагополучная, но все равно офигенная, и мы готовы иметь дело с каждым, кто готов иметь дело с нами.

Тони ухмыльнулся ей.

— Ты попала в точку, детка.

— Я бы не сказал, что мы неблагополучные, — не согласился Стив.

Тони скептически вздернул бровь, оглядывая комнату. Логан уже опрокинул в себя порцию пива и трудился над следующей, остаток упаковки от шести банок он держал в руке, направляясь к гостиной. Тор, определенно потративший день на то, чтобы его били ледяные гиганты, и получивший от этого удовольствие, пытался доложить в салат соус, пока Стив не видит. Тигра приготовилась сбить Логана хвостом, что, несомненно, вызовет драку и закончится тем, что повсюду будет пиво, а эти двое продолжат дразнить друг друга, бегая по особняку, пока ужин остывает. И это не считая психов в соседней комнате: Люк и Нова втянули в свой спор Клинта, а Питер громко рассказывал всем, кто готов был слушать, что он гораздо круче Бива.

— Мы как бы немного странные, — сказал он Стиву, в то время как Тигра хлестнула хвостом, и Логан споткнулся.

Стив облокотился на рабочий стол и покачал головой, когда эти двое бросились в соседнюю комнату; и без того громкий шум приготовлений к ужину превратился в хаос. 

— Полагаю, поздновато для семейной терапии?

— О, да, — согласился Тони. — Очень поздновато.

Стив улыбнулся ему — сверкнули белые зубы — со смеющимися глазами, и это заставило Тони задохнуться. 

— По крайней мере, мы можем быть странными вместе.  
Возможно, он говорил о команде, но Тони было все равно.

— Нам в этом повезло.

Стив потянулся зацепить Тони за рукав и тянул, пока тот не оказался достаточно близко, чтобы Стив его обнял. 

\- Да, нам повезло. Мне повезло. Раньше, в первое время, я задумывался над тем, смогу ли когда-нибудь чувствовать себя где-нибудь как дома, – он опустил голову на плечо Тони, теплое дыхание щекотало ухо. – Это было до того, как я узнал тебя. 

Желудок Тони сжался, ноги стали ватными, и когда он обнял Стива в ответ, возможно, отчасти это было сделано для сохранения равновесия. 

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Тони. И он не собирался говорить это так рано, их отношения завязались совсем недавно, но ему было все равно. Подобные признания заслуживали возвращения.

Стив улыбнулся у его уха. 

— Знаю. Я тоже тебя люблю, — он слегка покачал Тони, чуть скривившись от звуков разрушений в соседней комнате. — После ужина нам нужно чем-нибудь заняться вместе.

— Баскетбол? — предложил Тони, тоже морщась от особенно шумного звука и громкого голоса Джарвиса. — Или фильм посмотрим. Ты вообще видел «Суперсемейку»?

— Тебе надо пригласить Роуди на кино-ночь, — сказал Стив. — Я смогу вытянуть из него историю про проститутку, а тебе не придется долго ждать, чтобы его убить.

— Я правда, правда тебя люблю, — ответил Тони. — Даже если ты скрыл от меня тринадцать своих безумных детишек.

— Одиннадцать, — поправил его Стив. — За Тора и Питера я ответственности не возьму.

Справедливо.

Джарвис крикнул из другой комнаты:

— Капитан, мистер Старк, дети устроены. Входить безопасно.

— Лучшая нянька в мире, — отметил Тони. Он поцеловал Стива в шею, отступил и приподнял над плитой дымящуюся кастрюлю.

— Ты должен перенанять его, — предложил Стив. Неожиданный грохот из столовой заставил обоих вздрогнуть. — И возможно, дать ему прибавку к зарплате. Большую.

— Я за то, чтобы мы просто отдали ему Питера, - сказал Тони.

\---  
(*) Сериал называется Hoarders. Так как «официального» перевода на русский найти не удалось, я взяла то значение слово, которое подошло по смыслу к плакату-анонсу первого сезона. :)

(**) [Сет Роген](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%EE%E3%E5%ED,_%D1%E5%F2)

(***) Здесь и далее – аллюзии на фильм «[Проделки Бивера](http://online.stepashka.com/filmy/semejnyj/30201-predostavte-eto-biveru-prodelki-bivera-leave-it-to-beaver-1997.html)». Главные герои – обычная американская семья: папа Уорд, мама Джун и двое детей, старший Уолли и младший Бивер.

(****) [Суперсемейка](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%83%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%81%D0%B5%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BA%D0%B0)


	3. Скандальная правда

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тони развращает эталон добродетели Америки. Потому что Капитан Америка, конечно же, никогда даже _не слышал_ про секс, не говоря уже о… - постойте, что?  
>  _ **Заметка от автора** : пожалуйста, обратите внимание на то, что ничего из сказанного «врачом-сексологом» в таблоидной статье не стоит воспринимать серьезно._

_**Superhuman Star**  
Скандальная правда! Дикие нравы Старка – это слишком?_

_Записи сексуального акта! Связывание! Взрослые игрушки! Ролевые игры! Миллиардер плейбой-ставший-супергероем Тони Старк хотя бы по разу все это пробовал, и у его бывших есть фотографии, доказывающие это (смотрите подборку на странице 34!). Но наши источники сообщают, что его богатый опыт может стать стоп-фактором для нового человека в его жизни.  
Новый кавалер Тони чист и невинен, как… хм, Капитан Америка. Старомодного любовника не могут интересовать дикие постельные игры, и это вбивает между ними клин. _

_— Сексуально Тони очень раскрепощен, — рассказала нам Роксана Гилберт (*), бывшая девушка Старка. — Думаю, нет ничего, что он отказался бы попробовать. Пока оба партнера наслаждаются процессом и результатом, он готов совершить попытку.  
Однако некоторые бывшие любовники Старка видят эту ситуацию несколько иначе._

_— Всегда казалось, что он не может получить удовольствие привычными способами, — сообщил нам Тиберий Стоун (**), у которого с Тони был краткий роман. — Ему все время были нужны разные необычные штучки, чтобы включиться в процесс._

_— Это типично для подобных ситуаций, — утверждает доктор Дэмиан Монро, сексолог, никогда не работавший с Тони. — Мужчины и женщины с разнообразным сексуальным опытом и слабой или отсутствующей привязанностью к своим партнерам могут испытывать трудности в достижении удовлетворения традиционными методами. В результате они выискивают все более новые и изощренные способы разрядки, и каждый раз потребности растут, а удовольствия от результата становится меньше. Это не очень отличается от зависимости._

_Учитывая слухи о сексуальной зависимости, нам остается только удивляться, что же получает в этих отношениях новый мужчина Тони._

_— Ему некомфортно, — сообщает наш внутренний источник. — В общем-то, Стив — старомодный человек. Даже пара БДСМ-игрушек для него — уже слишком._

_Готов ли человек, родившийся в 20-е годы прошлого века, к отношениям, которые предполагают использования наручников, секс-игрушек и стоп-слов? К отношениям с другим мужчиной — тому, что в его время не только осуждалось, но и считалось нелегальным?_

_— Это большие перемены, сразу адаптироваться к ним непросто, — объясняет доктор Монро. — Даже в наше время и при наших нравах существует множество сексуальных ограничений, немало табу и ярлыков, связанных с интимными связями. Любая половая активность, не важно, насколько невинная или привычная, может привести в замешательство или посчитаться постыдной, и чтобы избежать такого отношения, нужно много времени и усилий. Я бы советовал мистеру Роджерсу не принимать участия в том, что ему не комфортно на все 100 %, и обратиться к сексологу, если уже появившийся дискомфорт влияет на его сексуальную жизнь и причиняет ущерб психике._

_Но Стив может испытывать внешнее давление, принуждающее его поддерживать такой стиль сексуальной жизни, вне зависимости от его готовности к подобному._

_— Тони — человек, привыкший получать то, что он хочет, — поведала нам Индрис Мумджи (***), бывшая пассия Старка. — И если он не получает что-то от своего партнера, он найдет это где-нибудь еще._

_Угрожающие слова — и, похоже, они оглашают завершение этих сравнительно новых отношений._

_— Кэп не собирается принимать участие в чем-то, что он считает аморальным, — говорит наш внутренний источник. — А Тони не славится склонностью прощать людей, которые говорят ему «нет»._

* * *   
«Это старость», решил Тони. Другой причины просто нет. Когда-то, в свое время, он мог просидеть всю ночь в мастерской, потом заняться делами «Старк Индастриз», соблазнить прекрасную женщину, и у него еще оставались силы на то, чтобы спасать мир. И все это обычно пьяным. Теперь же он не пил, не занимался сексом и был чертовски измучен, а ведь еще не прошло и трех дней с того момента, как он в прошлый раз спал.

«Старость», повторил он себе, обдумывая эту мысль, пока поднимался в лифте из мастерской на жилые верхние этажи. Это казалось несправедливым. Хэнк МакКой был старше его, но он не был старым. Хэнк Пим не был старым. Кэрол Дэневерс не была старой. Рид Ричардс… ну, Рид Ричардс _родился_ старым, но Сью Ричардс чертовски хорошо выглядела в этом возрасте. Стив. Стиву было почти _девяносто_ , и он не был старым. 

Очень даже наоборот. Стив был молод и энергичен, полон живости и энергии. Это заставляло Тони чувствовать себя так, словно пятнадцать лет одиночества могут исчезнуть просто благодаря тому, что он рядом.

А еще он возвращал к жизни, отметил Тони уныло, когда его член дернулся от мысли о _живости_ Стива. Он прижал основание ладони к низу живота и постарался подумать о чем-то не возбуждающем. Три месяца были долгим периодом воздержания для Тони – он столько не терпел с того момента, как бросил пить. Тони ожидаемо сильно скучал по сексу, но…  
Были и вознаграждения за терпение.

Пальцы Стива в его волосах. Руки Тони на его талии. Вкус губ Стива. То, что Тони и не мечтал иметь, то, что оказалось в странном, но удовлетворяющем, смысле важнее, чем секс.

«Старость, — снова подумал Тони, пока его тело медленно подчинялось отданной команде. Определенно, старость. И мягкотелость». 

Лифт остановился, и когда двери открылись, он нетвердой походкой вышел. Был поздний вечер, в главном холле царил полумрак, ночь заглядывала в окна, и единственный свет пробивался из-под двери в кухню. Тони внезапно стало ужасно одиноко, и хотя изоляция в мастерской была исключительно добровольной, он внезапно остро ощутил потребность в компании.

И в кофе. О, надо много кофе. Потом постель и душ. Он провел рукой по волосам и передумал. Душ. Потом постель.  
Открывая дверь на кухню, он проглотил зевок и ступил в освещенное помещение. Пахло хлебом, сыром и полдесятком других вкусных вещей; звуки неспешной беседы Питера и Стива захлестнули Тони, заставляя его чувствовать себя до странности необычно в присутствии других людей. Старость, — снова решил он. Раньше он мог обходиться без компании дольше, чем три дня, но теперь он отвык от такого.

Стив взглянул на него, и улыбнулся, легко и довольно; это заставило Тони почувствовать себя так, словно он победил суперзлодея тем, что просто вошел в дверь.

— Приветик, — толково сказал Тони. Он смотрел, моргая, на Стива и пытался вспомнить, зачем вообще сюда пришел.

— И тебе приветик, — ответил Стив, отодвигая свой стул от стола. Вокруг его глаз появились крошечные веселые морщинки.   
— Я уж начал думать, что за тобой надо посылать команду спасателей.

Уходя в мастерскую, Тони просил, чтобы его не беспокоили, но он знал, что это сработает ровно до того момента, как Стив или Пеппер придут за ним, даже если просто убедиться, что он не забывал поесть три дня подряд. Чего, справедливости ради, Тони не делал. Ну, не совсем. У него где-то там валялся энергетический батончик, он был совершенно уверен. 

— Нет, я эээ… — Тони указал жестом на кухонный стол. — У меня закончился кофе.

— А я-то думал, ты по мне соскучился, — поддразнил его Стив.

Тони слишком устал, чтобы хитрить, и он был в сознании ровно настолько, чтобы понимать: это может быть не очень хорошо.

— Я начал скучать по тебе в первый же час разлуки.

Лицо Стива смягчилось, и он поднялся на ноги. 

— Иди сюда. 

Обогнув стол, он протянул ладонь, и Тони с готовностью пошел к нему. Стив обхватил его за руку и потянул к свободному стулу. Тони позволил усадить себя, и ему тут же пришлось бороться с порывом опустить голову на столешницу и уснуть прямо на месте.

— Хреново выглядишь, — радостно отметил Питер, засовывая в рот ложку домашних макарон с сыром, приготовленных Джарвисом. — Клинт спорил со мной на полтинник, что ты там погиб внизу, и мы об этом не узнаем, пока твое тело не начнет вонять.

Стив недовольно цыкнул на Питера, и тот сразу понурился, как нашкодивший школьник. 

— А я в свою очередь спорил с ним на то, что ты просто забываешь есть и выйдешь наружу, когда проголодаешься.

Он метнул в Стива быстрый взгляд и наклонился к Тони через стол, чтобы добавить:  
— Впрочем, ты выглядишь как зомби. Ты уверен, что ты там не погиб?

Тони сузил глаза.

— Считаю своим долгом отметить, что я сногсшибательный, и совсем не похож на зомби.

— Ты очень симпатичный, — сказал Стив. Он поставил перед Тони кружку с кофе.

Тот обхватил ее обеими руками и сделал большой глоток. 

— О, Боже, изумительно.

— Кофегазм, — прокомментировал Питер. — Мне оставить вас с кружкой наедине?

Тони умудрился продемонстрировать ему средний палец, не выпуская при этом кружку; он быстро выпил половину кофе тремя длинными глотками. Стив знает его слишком хорошо, подумал он. Агава, без молока и сахара, и не такой горячий, чтобы обжигать горло. Должно быть, его проинструктировала Пеппер.

— Вот это вещь, — сказал он, откидываясь на стуле со вздохом.

Стив пропустил пальцы сквозь его волосы, и Тони повернул голову, чтобы прижаться к его руке. Вот по этому, _этому_ он скучал все три дня. И три дня он не ощущал прикосновений мозолистых пальцев к своей коже, сильные ладони не обхватывали его лицо, а мощные руки не притягивали для поцелуя… Ночи напролет он разбирал репульсоры запасных костюмов, добираясь до цифровых плат, и апгрейдил их вместо того, чтобы растянуться на диване вместе со Стивом, прижимающимся грудью к его спине, и пререкаться по поводу того, что смотреть. Три дня он работал над тем, чтобы убедиться, что апдейты интерфейсов ДЖАРВИСА будут совместимы с более старыми костюмами — просто на тот случай, если однажды они ему понадобятся. И это была нужная, важная работа, но он мог бы обедать со Стивом в летнем кафе, или позвать его поиграть в баскетбол, или позволить ему утащить себя на фестиваль живописи, о котором тот говорил всю неделю.

— Я скучал по тебе, — признался он, прижавшись к запястью Стива.  
Стив вздохнул ему в волосы и поцеловал в макушку. 

— Я тоже скучал по тебе, — сказал он, и в его голосе не было недовольства тем, что Тони, в сущности, отправился в добровольную ссылку в мастерскую и велел Стиву за ним не ходить. Тони чувствовал себя почти виноватым. Возможно, был лучший способ выразить свои намерения. Стив снова провел рукой по его волосам и вернулся на свое место.

Тони посмотрел на остатки ужина Стива. Тот усмехнулся и подтолкнул тарелку к нему через стол. Макароны, сыр, жареная ветчина, вареная брокколи. Тони закрыл глаза и сделал мысленную пометку разрешить отрывать его от работы ради готовки Джарвиса в следующий раз, когда он себя сошлет. 

— Я что-нибудь пропустил?

Стив покачал головой.

— Только Крушителей (****), — проговорил Питер с набитым ветчиной ртом. — Вбили себе в головы, что надо начинать крушить банки, но, типа, облажались. Мы с Халком с ними справились. Большинство теперь в камере предварительного заключения. Кроме тех, кого Халк слишком сильно сжал, но они будут в порядке.

Пока Тони уничтожал остаток обеда Стива, в кухне царила дружеская тишина. Он допил кофе, и Стив сунул ему в руку стакан зеленого сока вместо того, чтобы налить еще кофе.   
Вкус напитка отдавал морковкой — Тони не очень это любил, но после первого глотка внезапно осознал, насколько ему хочется пить, поэтому осушил стакан.  
Поев, он почувствовал себя намного лучше. Тони откинулся на стуле и слегка улыбнулся Стиву.  
Тот подтолкнул в его направлении стакан воды; выражение лица явно говорило, что нужно без капризов все это выпить. 

— Слушай, наверное, нам надо поговорить.

Тони было еще слишком комфортно в светлой кухне, чтобы он начал нервничать при этом наиболее зловещем начале разговора, какое он только слышал Стива.

— О чем?

— О том, что ты продолжаешь динамить меня с сексом.

— Так, я наелся, — объявил Питер, отталкивая тарелку и роняя голову на стол. — Возможно, на всю жизнь.

Тони моргнул, пытаясь придумать какую-нибудь шутку, но выражение лица Стива было серьезным, а глаза нервными и немного грустными. Не отводя взгляда, Тони очень аккуратно поставил стакан на стол. 

— Питер, оставь нас на минутку, хорошо?

— Не вопрос, — сказал Питер. — Могу дать вам несколько минут. Могу дать вам столько минут, сколько вы хотите.

Он посмотрел на Тони, потом перевел взгляд на Стива – и выглядел при этом по-настоящему взволнованным. Это было мило. Оставалась надежда, что напрасно, но мило. 

— Просто… да. Я удостоверюсь, ребята, чтобы вас никто пока не беспокоил.

Тони дождался, пока за Питером закроется дверь, потом облизнул губы и понял, что совершенно не представляет, что сказать. 

— Все в порядке?

— Я не хочу показаться навязчивым, - медленно произнес Стив.

— Нет, — сказал Тони быстро. — Я не… Ты вовсе не навязчивый.

— И я совсем не пытаюсь на тебя давить, — продолжил Стив. Он говорил тем серьезным, твердым голосом, который использовал, когда заготовил речь заранее и хотел удостовериться, что его правильно поняли. Тони привык слышать этот голос на отчетах и в официальных речах. Но не в разговоре с ним. 

— Однако я пытался завести разговор раньше, и, кажется, тебе было не совсем комфортно беседовать на эту тему. Я уважаю это, но мне надо, чтобы ты поговорил со мной.

Он положил ладонь на стол и отвел на секунду взгляд.

— Я стараюсь не принимать это на свой счет, не связывать это с собой, но ты практически убегаешь от меня каждый раз, когда я об этом заговариваю, и это не очень лестно, верно? Я знаю тебя, знаю, как ты ведешь себя, когда находишь кого-нибудь, кого ты хочешь, и я не… я не вижу этого, Тони. Я знаю, что эти отношения не были твоей идеей, если говорить точно, то я в некотором роде набросился на тебя. Если физическая составляющая отношений — не то, чего тебе хочется со мной…

— Хочется? — повторил Тони, отчасти недоверчиво, отчасти с тошнотворным ощущением внутри. — Хочется? Стив, я до боли тебя хочу. Я засыпаю, мечтая о том, чтобы ты был со мной, я просыпаюсь с желанием дотронуться до тебя. Мне интересно, какой ты на вкус — такой же, как твои губы? Хочу ли я тебя?

Он потянулся к руке Стива.

— Когда я ублажаю себя, я представляю себе, что это твои руки, — признался Тони, переплетая их со Стивом пальцы; его голос охрип, слова застревали в горле. — Я лежу в темноте, притворяясь, что это твои руки на моем члене, воображая, как бы ты выглядел, склоняясь надо мной, стоя на коленях.

Голос Тони упал еще ниже. Он был смущен, что во стольком признался, даже с учетом того, что признание было сделано Стиву; возможно, именно потому, что оно было сделано Стиву, единственному человеку, который так много для него значил.

— Я пытаюсь представить, каково это — когда ты внутри меня, большой и горячий, и ты всегда начинаешь так медленно, ты так нежен со мной, но ты слишком меня хочешь и всегда берешь то, что тебе нужно, берешь меня, заполняешь меня, пока не наступает тот момент, что я не могу чувствовать ничего, кроме тебя, и когда я кончаю, я, блин, до боли жажду только тебя, и… 

Тони не успел закончить предложение, а Стив уже вскочил и обогнул стол. Он обхватил лицо Тони ладонями, захватил его губы в неистовый поцелуй, яростно впился в губы Тони в оставляющем синяки слиянии губ и зубов, совершенно выбивая воздух из легких. Он потянул Тони вверх, пока тот не встал, потом притянул ближе. Одной рукой он обхватил затылок Тони, другую опустил на спину, прижимая к себе крепко всем торсом. Тони вздрогнул, когда Стив прижался к нему бедрами, и _потерся_.

Тони царапнул спину Стива, пальцы сжались на твердых мускулах, пока он не натянул футболку и не запутался в ткани. Он не мог удержаться от того, чтобы качнуться бедрами в сторону Стива, и почти всхлипнул, не прерывая поцелуй.

— Не надо, — выдохнул он Стиву в губы. — Не надо, пожалуйста, Стив, подожди…

Стив отпрянул так резко, что оба почти упали. Тони неловко ухватился за стену сзади, чтобы удержаться на трясущихся ногах, и отчаянно попытался заставить себя не потянуться за Стивом. Если он только дотронется, то потеряет контроль, и они закончат то, что Стив начал, обжимаясь у холодильника, пока оба не кончат в штаны. И — не в этот раз. Не в первый их раз вместе, не в первый раз для Стива _вообще_. Стив заслуживал большего, он заслуживал…

— Прости, — сказал Стив несчастным голосом. Он прислонился к холодильнику и с глухим звуком стукнулся о него затылком. – Тони, прости. Мне не нужно было этого делать. Ты четко дал понять, что ты не готов. Но то, как ты это говорил… 

Он втянул в себя воздух так, словно был лишен воздуха на долгие часы.

— Мысль о том, как ты… думаешь обо мне, — он покачал головой, закрыл глаза и потер рукой лицо. — Это меня не оправдывает. Я прошу прощения.

— Ты — что-то с чем-то, — сказал Тони без раздумий. Он хотел быть собранным, хотел держать себя в руках ради Стива, но это оказалось нереально сделать, когда Стив тяжело дышал, с растрепанными волосами, опухшими от поцелуев Тони губами, его возбуждение было отчетливо видно сквозь джинсы. Стив хотел его. И возможно, стремление держать себя в руках было излишним, если это означало, что Стив чувствовал себя нежеланным. — Ты для меня все, Стив. Я желаю тебе самого лучшего.

Стив рассмеялся, немного задыхаясь, немного смиренно.

— Вот это — это идеально. Ты идеален. Мне не нужно что-то лучше, Тони.

Тони вытер ладони о бедра, не в силах игнорировать то, как Стив проследил за его движением голодными глазами. Он мог пересечь расстояние между ними, положить ладонь на брюки поверх откровенно возбужденного члена Стива, дать ему разрядку прямо здесь, и Стив позволит ему, просто позволит ему сделать это. Стив _хотел_ , чтобы он сделал это.

— Я не хотел подталкивать тебя, — сказал Тони, слегка сдавленным и жалобным голосом. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты делал это из-за ощущения, что на тебя давят. Я знаю, какой я, какими были мои прежние отношения. Я знаю, что люди говорят о нас. Я хотел подождать до того момента, как ты будешь готов. Это… твой первый раз должен быть правильным, Стив.

— Я буду с тобой, — ответил Стив. — Вот что сделает его правильным.

— Ты убиваешь меня, — отчаянно произнес Тони.

Стив рассмеялся, немного задыхаясь, но счастливо, и он опять улыбался – той теплой улыбкой, которой приветствовал Тони совсем недавно.

— Иди сюда, — позвал он, протягивая руку. — Иди сюда, позволь мне… 

Тони позволил Стиву притянуть себя ближе, обнять, прижать к себе. 

— Я могу подождать, — сказал Стив, целуя Тони в волосы. — Я ждал девяносто лет, пока не нашел тебя, я могу подождать, пока ты не сочтешь момент подходящим.

Тони рассмеялся, устраивая голову у Стива на плече.

— О, Боже. Никакого давления. 

Стив покрывал его лицо легкими поцелуями.

— Хочешь побеседовать по поводу давления? То, что происходит здесь — самое близкое к тому опыту, что у меня есть, и я пытаюсь соблазнить Тони Старка. 

Тони почувствовал, как у него перехватило горло, и поспешил сглотнуть.

— Ты совсем не давишь, — сказал он. — Я уверен на сто процентов, Стив.

Стив поглаживал спину Тони легкими, успокаивающими движениями. Это помогало. Пульс Тони замедлялся, дыхание становилось свободнее. И если его возбужденный член еще упирался в бедро Стива, ну, Стив, кажется, совсем не был против. Он даже казался столь же одержимым. 

— Правда? — поддразнил его Стив, потеревшись о шею Тони. — Тони Старк в жизни не был уверен на все сто.

Тони чуть-чуть отпрянул, чтобы взглянуть Стиву в глаза.

— Для тебя, — сказал он. В горле пересохло, и он облизнул губы перед тем, как продолжать. — Для тебя — да. И всегда буду. Я люблю тебя, Стив.

Глаза Стива смягчились, и Тони увидел, как они вспыхнули, а потом Стив обхватил его подбородок ладонью и прижался к губам в неспешном томном поцелуе. Он провел рукой по лицу Тони и положил ее на затылок, прижимая ближе, целуя глубже.   
Когда они отпрянули друг от друга, чтобы вздохнуть, Стив оставил руку на затылке Тони, другой все еще обнимая его за поясницу, оставляя между ними совсем чуть-чуть пространства, пока они жадно глотали воздух, прижавшись грудью друг к другу. Дыхание Стива теплой волной обдавало губы Тони. Он чувствовал себя так, словно они делят один воздух на двоих.

— Тони, — сказал Стив. Он прикоснулся лбом ко лбу Тони, постарался выровнять дыхание. Такой красивый, слегка зардевшийся, и дыхание Тони снова немного ускорилось, потому что он сделал это, Стив был возбужден благодаря ему. — Идем в постель.

— В твою или мою? — спросил Тони немного отчаянно. 

Стив запечатлел на его губах поцелуй.

— В твою, — сказал он, и его щеки зарделись ярче. — Она больше.

— Ты уверен? Еще даже нет восьми, все будут подозревать, что мы собрались делать, — Тони слышал, как слова слетают с его губ и удивился, собирался ли его мозг его убить. Боже, ему нужно, чтобы Стив был уверен, но он хотел, чтобы это случилось _сейчас_.

— Пусть подозревают, — ответил Стив, и хотя его лицо еще пылало ярко-красным, голос был совершенно уверенным. — В любом случает, полагаю, все и так думают, что мы это делаем.

— Если ты уверен, — сказал Тони, давая Стиву еще один шанс передумать, пока этот факт не сломает в Тони то, что он не мог позволить себе ломать. — Если ты совершенно уверен, что хочешь все именно так.

— Именно как? — повторил Стив. — Тони.

Он украл поцелуй с его губ, потом еще один. 

— Если бы все зависело от _меня_ , мы были бы уже голыми на полу.

И конечно, именно в этот момент Клинт и Питер, спотыкаясь, ворвались в кухню, их руки и ноги цеплялись друг за друга.

— О Боже, Клинт! Я тебя предупреждал! — Питер ударил Клинта в плечо. — Отвали от меня, Клинт, ради всего святого.

Его лицо было еще более розовым, чем у Стива, и кажется, он был в десяти секундах от гибели от смущения. – Извините, Тони, ребята. Я не хотел… Я знал, что вам нужно уединение, Клинт меня не… Богом клянусь, я ни слова не слышал! – он попытался отодраться от Клинта и в конце концов почти упал на пол. – Клинт, ради Бога, двигайся уже.

— Сам двигайся, — сказал Клинт. — Ты мне тут мешаешься. Ты видишь, где рука Старка?

— Что? Нет!

— Плохо, — сказал Клинт, все еще преднамеренно пресекая попытки Питера выбраться из кухни. — Логан поспорил со мной на двести баксов, что они еще не начали совокупляться, а мне не помешают наличные.

— Клинт, — произнес Стив с осуждением.

Клинт проявил поразительное равнодушие к этому высказыванию. 

— Это практически традиция Мстителей. Я проспорил по поводу Хэнка и Джен. И Тора с Ороро. И Старка с Наташей — без обид, Кэп.

Стив пожал плечами.

— Если этот малец когда-нибудь найдет хоть кого-нибудь, кого можно будет назвать его девушкой, мы будем спорить и на них тоже.

— У меня есть девушка, — возмущенно возразил Питер.

— Угу, — хором ответили Тони и Клинт.

— Ненавижу вас всех, — сказал Питер.

— Почему мы все на кухне? — спросила Джен, появляясь в дверном проеме и приподнимаясь на цыпочках, чтобы заглянуть Хоукаю через плечо. — Что-то происходит?

— _Нет_ , — ответил Питер. — Я вот как раз собрался уходить.

— Кэп и Старк выигрывают для меня двести баксов, — сказал Клинт.

— Вовсе нет, — сказал Стив.

— Не до сегодняшнего вечера, по крайней мере, — согласился Тони.

Клинт поднял брови, в то время как Питер застонал и закрыл глаза.

— Я никогда это не развижу, — сказал он мрачно. 

— Тебе тогда очень повезет, — сказал Тони самодовольно. — Сможешь довольствоваться своей фантазией. 

Стив вздохнул.

— Это тебе повезло, — сказал он — и с этим мнением Тони от всего сердца согласился. — Потому что если бы мне было дело до того, что наши товарищи по команде спекулируют на нашей любовной жизни, я был бы сейчас очень расстроен.

— Прости, — автоматически ответил Тони. Он поцеловал Стива в щеку в подкрепление своих слов, но при этом он совершенно не чувствовал себя виноватым. Он чувствовал себя до смешного оглушенным от эмоциональных американских горок предыдущего получаса. Возбуждение, адреналин, и то, как рука Стива все еще наглаживала его спину нежными кругами — все вместе заставило его чувствовать себя так, словно он сейчас начнет глупо хихикать.

— Джен, — сказал Стив. — Мы с Тони удаляемся до завтра. Позовите нас, если будет что-то срочное, — и он снова завоевал сердце Тони, добавив. — Но только очень срочное.

— Нет проблем, — ответила Джен. — Всем время от времени нужна свободная ночь. Развлекайтесь. Подробности, Тони, я жду подробности.

Тони метнул в сторону Стива невинную улыбку.

Стив вздохнул и прислонился к холодильнику, утягивая Тони с собой. 

— Знаешь, что? Давай лучше все выходные, Джен. И Клинт, ради Бога, прекрати снимать нас на сотовый телефон. В этой кухне ничего происходить не будет.

— _Больше_ , — добавил Тони.

— Нет, определенно все случится в эти выходные, — Клинт ухмыльнулся и перевернул телефон на бок. — Давай, схвати его за зад, или что-нибудь типа того. Сделай это красиво. Только сначала предупреди, чтобы я успел заслонить глаза.

— Не собираюсь ничего делать красиво ради твоего спора, Клинт.

— Ага, — согласился Тони, прижимаясь к груди Стива и опуская голову ему на плечо. — Тебе придется подкрадываться и фотографировать нас исподтишка, как и всем остальным.

Стив нежно сжал его затылок.

— Не поощряй его. И, Клинт, может быть, если ты перестанешь спорить по таким поводам, особенно с Логаном, который чувствует феромоны и может точно сказать, когда кто-то недавно занимался сексом, то…

У Клинта отпала челюсь.

— Так этот мелкий волосатый ублюдок игрался со мной.

— Как кошка с мышкой, — сказал Тони, не отрываясь от шеи Стива. В результате последовавшего хаоса — Клинт рванул убить Логана или хотя бы выбить из него шесть сотен; Питер последовал за ним с целью посмотреть; а Джен закатила глаза и решила присоединиться, чтобы разнять до того, как Клинту горло не перережут – они снова оказались одни на кухне.

Они стояли какое-то время там, обнимая друг друга, вдыхая запах друг друга. Потом Стив наклонился для нежного, сладкого поцелуя и сказал:  
— Пошли. Постель.

* * *  
Они ненадолго разделились, чтобы Стив мог забрать кое-какие вещи из своей комнаты, а Тони – принять душ. Все было до странности продумано. Бреясь, Тони жалел, что нельзя будет все свалить на сладострастную возню в кухне, спонтанность ситуации, если ожидания не оправдаются. Ему нужно оправдать ожидания Стива. 

Тони не знал, что ему делать, если он не сможет все сделать достаточно хорошо для него.

Он уронил бритву в раковину и вздохнул, глядя на свое отражение. Он совсем не выглядел как изысканный, опытный плейбой. Он был похож на нервного девственника, пытающегося хоть немного успокоить нервы.

— Соберись, — велел он себе, натягивая халат.

Когда он вышел, Стив уже ждал его, сидя на краю кровати Тони. Он был одет в ту же одежду, и Тони почувствовал себя до странности уязвимым в одном халате. Но глаза Стива были сфокусированы на нем с интенсивностью, которая заставила его кожу потеплеть под этим взглядом, и было проще, чем минуту назад, просто подойти к нему, встать между его ног и выгнуть шею для поцелуя.

Стив опустил ладони ему на талию, нежно держал, как будто он и вправду думал, что Тони отодвинется. Его губы были горячими под губами Тони, влажные и скользкие. Тони раздвинул их языком и скользнул внутрь. Желание, которое по-настоящему и не пропадало, снова пробуждалось к жизни, расцветая в животе, от одного только вкуса губ Стива внутри разгорался жар.

— Ты должен сказать мне, чего ты хочешь, — сказал Тони Стиву в губы. Он провел большими пальцами по скулам Стива, дотронулся одним пальцем до уголка глаза. — Я не сделаю ничего из того, чего ты не хотел бы.

Стив посмотрел на Тони твердым взглядом, честными, уверенными глазами.

— Я хочу тебя, — сказал он, и Тони почувствовал, как у него поджимаются пальцы ног от нетерпения, его желудок сжался, когда жар затопил все тело, и затем Стив добавил:  
— Внутри меня.

И Тони не мог, черт побери, дышать от гребаного желания, которое переполняло его. 

— Ты уверен, — спросил он. — Мы можем не торопиться, если ты хочешь.

— Иногда мне это снится, — сказал Стив, вытягиваясь, чтобы прижаться губами к впадинке на шее Тони. — Я просыпаюсь, ощущая пустоту, скучая по тому, чего у меня никогда не было. А я хочу, чтобы было, Тони. 

Раньше он ни разу не раздевал Стива. Тони видел его в разной степени обнаженности; в тренажерном зале, душе, медицинском крыле, после битвы. Но никогда не раздевал его сам, и пальцы Тони, такие аккуратные и точные с электронными схемами и инструментами, неумело нащупывали пряжку ремня, путались в пуговицах на джинсах. И Стив, который никогда раньше этого не делал, едва слышно шептал ему в губы слова ободрения; он провел ладонями по бедрам Тони под халатом, пока не смог обхватить его член и просто держать его, немного нерешительно, но твердо. 

У Тони перехватило дыхание, и стягивая джинсы с бедер Стива, он дрожал.

— Стив, — выдавил он. — _Стив_.

Стив аккуратно погладил его, и отпустил. Их руки переплетались, пока они освобождали Стива от одежды, и наконец ладони Тони оказались прижаты к обнаженной коже, а Стив стягивал халат с его плеч. Между ними ничего не осталось.

— Нормально? — спросил Тони, покрывая поцелуями шею Стива.

Губы Тони изогнулись в улыбке, когда он выгнулся, чтобы тому было удобнее продолжать. 

— Да, Тони. Я девственник. Но это не значит, что я убегу с криками в закат от первого взгляда на твой член.

Продолжая облизывать шею Стива, Тони не смог сдержать ухмылку. 

— Он впечатляет, знаешь ли. 

— Ну, если он не говорящий, вряд ли я из-за него убегу из комнаты.

Тони не сдержал вырвавшийся из груди смех и пропустил пальцы в волосы Стива, придвигая их обоих назад к кровати. Он уложил Стива на постель, которую они никогда до этого дня не делили, которую, Бог даст, Тони никогда не будет делить ни с кем другим. 

— Я сделаю для тебя все, - выдохнул он Стиву в губы. И это было обещанием, заявлением, предупреждением. – Все, не важно, что будет нужно. Не дай мне это испортить, не позволь мне сделать что-нибудь, чего ты бы не хотел. 

Он говорил уже не о сексе, но Стив, кажется, его понял.

— Все хорошо, — ответил ему Стив, раскидывая ноги, чтобы Тони мог устроиться между ними, на его лице был лишь легкий румянец, когда он смотрел, как Тони распечатывает презерватив, смазывает пальцы. — Все хорошо. Я тоже сделаю все для тебя. Нет ничего, что ты мог бы сделать, чтобы заставить меня _остановиться_.

— Обещай, — сказал Тони, потому что он правда был мастером все испортить. Он обхватил свой член и смазал его двумя быстрыми движениями, не желая рисковать и прикасаться к себе дольше. Губы Стива немного раздвинулись, его глаза были прикованы к члену Тони, как будто он никогда… но он же никогда, не так, и Тони не мог отрицать тугое, горячее чувство, впечатывающееся его кожу при каждом взгляде. Он будет у Стива первым. Если он все сделает правильно, окажется достаточно сообразителен, станет лучше, чем мог бы, он сможет быть его единственным.

Рядом со Стивом становиться лучше было просто.

Он прижался лицом к бедру Стива, втянул носом запах мускуса, пота и возбуждения, почувствовал жесткие волоски под щекой. Долгую минуту он изучал глазами член Стива, слушал, как дыхание Стива становилось все быстрее и прерывистее от этого простого проявления близости. Он мельком задумался, сможет ли заставить Стива кончить, просто глядя на него, но оставшаяся его часть не думала, что это будет весело, поэтому он прижался губами к основанию члена, наслаждаясь тем, как он дернулся от этого прикосновения, как у Стива перехватило дыхание.

Стив погладил кончиками пальцев щеку Тони, а тот прижался к головке, чувствуя на языке соль и мускус, а потом он дал Стиву то, чего они оба хотели, и открыл рот, одним медленным движением заглатывая член, пока тот не скользнул по его языку на такую глубину, что губы были плотно сжаты вокруг самого основания. Он услышал какой-то звук, который мог быть ругательством, и рука Стива пропала.

Тони скользнул взглядом по телу Стива и увидел, что тот смотрит на него в ответ, не спуская глаз с его рта. Он плотно сжимал простыни в кулаках, натягивая ткань, и Тони захотелось, чтобы эти руки прикасались к нему, держали его с такой же силой. Чуть отпрянув, он прижался губами к головке в нежном поцелуе, потом снова раскрыл рот и позволил Стиву скользнуть внутрь.

Бедра Стива двигались аккуратными небольшими толчками. Он откровенно пытался контролировать себя, и Тони обхватил одно бедро рукой, призывая его к тому, чтобы лежал спокойно, когда один влажный палец скользнул внутрь него.

— Тони, — выдохнул Стив, и прозвучало это так, словно он задыхался, словно он не мог вдохнуть. Тони провел языком по всей длине его члена, лизнул головку и снова заглотил. Стив практически дернулся под ним, и Тони принял это, прижал его одной рукой, просунул внутрь один палец, пока Стив произносил его имя снова и снова, его голос становился тише и тише с каждым повторением, и наконец, он просто хватал губами воздух. 

Продолжая его держать, Тони неспешно сглотнул и медленно добавил второй палец. Стив издал звук, похожий на всхлип, и Тони пришлось закрыть глаза, вцепившись отчаянно в собственное желание контролировать себя.

Он позволил члену Стива скользнуть по его языку, освободил его с влажным звуком, который заставил Стива застонать. 

— Если ты скажешь мне остановиться, — сказал он, поворачивая пальцы внутри тугого жара тела Стива, медленно просовывая между ними третий и чувствуя что-то типа головокружения, когда Стив открылся для него без тени боли на лице.

— Даже не смей, — сказал Стив слабо, но страстно, поднимая голову от подушки, чтобы взглянуть на Тони. — Не надо. Не надо останавливаться. Я хочу всего, Тони.

Он разжал руку, выпустил постельное белье из захвата и погладил большим пальцем губы Тони, опухшие от поцелуев и скользкие от слюны и смазки Стива. 

— Дай мне все, — настойчиво попросил он, и Тони укусил его за большой палец.

Он удовлетворял Стива пальцами, просовывая их так далеко, как мог. С каждым движением руки Стив жадно втягивал в себя воздух, его глаза начали подергиваться дымкой. Он был уже близко, и Тони было соблазнительно заставить Стива кончить только при помощи рта и пальцев, заглатывать его, пока он не станет пресыщенным и иссушенным, а потом снова довести до возбуждения перед тем, как возьмет его. Но Стив просил только одного, и Тони уже знал, что ему будет очень, очень тяжело не давать Стиву все, что угодно, все, что он попросит. И это не будет никогда ему в тягость, не тогда, когда это что-то, о чем Тони мечтает.

Он убрал руку, вытягиваясь, чтобы поцеловать Стива в живот, пока он возился с лубрикантом, смазывая себя снова, просто чтобы быть уверенным. 

— Дай мне руку, Стив, — он отпустил бедро Стива, дотянулся до протянутой руки и переплел их пальцы, вытягиваясь, чтобы медленно в него толкнуться.

— Тони, — сказал Стив, тихо, низко и удивленно, его рука напряглась вокруг пальцев Тони. Его тело было горячим и тугим вокруг члена Тони, но он уступал так сладко, расслабленно, впускал Тони, будто там ему было самое место. Тони прикусил губу, закрыл глаза и заставил себя двигаться медленно, покачиваясь в Стива нежными толчками, пока тот не застонал и не двинул бедрами, раскидываясь шире, впуская Тони глубже, и Боже… Боже, Тони никогда не давали ничего лучше, чем это.

Он подался вперед, пока не оказался весь внутри, и замер, ожидая, давая Стиву привыкнуть к нему. Стив начал терять самообладание, его тело дрожало, дыхание срывалось с губ все более и боле быстрыми вздохами, лицо и грудь раскраснелись. Он выглядел шикарно, красивый, с полуприкрытыми глазами, но все еще зафиксированными на Тони, и его член был влажный и твердый у его живота.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Тони, потому что это заслуживало того, чтобы быть сказанным, Стив заслуживал того, чтобы слышать это так часто, как он того хотел, так часто, как Тони мог формировать слова.

— Ты знаешь… — он отодвинулся медленно, прикусывая губу, пока его член выскальзывал из тела Стива, и снова толкнулся вперед, в этот раз немного быстрее, но все еще медленно, легко. Стив сомкнулся вокруг него, тугой и горячий, полный ожидания, и Тони уперся в матрас, не отпуская пальцы Стива, и толкнулся снова, не в силах не сделать это. 

— Ты, блядь, хоть предста…

— Да, — ответил Стив хрипло, освобождая руку, чтобы обхватить Тони за спину. — Представляю, я знаю наверняка. Это то же, Тони. Пожалуйста, _о, Боже_ …

— Как сладко, — выдохнул Тони, глядя в глаза Стива. — Ты идеален, ты… 

Он снова начал двигаться, неспешные долгие движения, которые Стив встречал движением своих бедер. – Ты идеален, Стив, ты создан для меня, ты мой.

Он просунул руку между ними, не сильно обхватил член Стива и гладил в такт движениям своих бедер. Стив хватал ртом воздух, впиваясь пальцами в плечи Тони, и потом на них останутся следы от ногтей, возможно, синяки, и ему нравилась эта мысль.

— Не отпускай меня, — сказал он, и он совсем не это собирался сказать. 

— Тони, — сказал Стив, хрипло и напряженно, и под веками Тони словно взорвалась сверхновая, ему было почти больно это слышать. — Я никогда, никогда не отпущу тебя.

Тони потерялся в этом моменте, он сморгнул пот, который катился по лицу, протолкнул воздух в легкие. Все это было слишком, слишком чувствительно, и он вздрагивал с каждым толчком. Он начал гладить Стива быстрее, сильнее, нуждаясь в том, чтобы ощутить, что тот теряет контроль, нуждаясь в том, чтобы ошеломить Стива так же, как эти шесть слов ошеломили его; так же, как голос Стива, произносящий его имя, заставлял Тони потерять самообладание.

Он покрывал влажными поцелуями грудь и горло Стива, кусал его за мускулы на плече, оставил на его коже метку, которая превратится в ярко-алый след и останется даже с учетом ускоренной регенерации Стива. 

— Кончи для меня, — прошептал он, прижавшись губами к его коже. — Я хочу видеть, как ты изольешься на мои руки, Стив, хочу знать, какой ты на вкус.

Он все еще не был к этому готов. То, как тело Стива сжалось вокруг него, выгнулось, чтобы встретиться с его телом в следующий толчок, словно Стив пытался принять его глубже. Стив дрожал под ним и рывками произносил его имя, когда кончил.

Это все, что было нужно, чтобы Тони последовал за ним, держа обе руки на бедрах партнера, притягивая его так близко, как это было возможно, а потом он, дрожа, упал рядом со Стивом.

* * *  
Лучи восходящего солнца светили в окна, когда Тони проснулся следующим утром – намного раньше, чем привык. Он сонно моргнул, пытаясь определить, сколько времени, и вспомнить, есть ли у него на утро какие-нибудь важные дела.  
Но Стив был рядом, он потянулся через теплые смятые простыни, чтобы прижать Тони к себе.

— Едва-едва рассвело, — прошептал он, прижимая Тони спиной к груди и пропуская одну руку вокруг него, чтобы прижать покрепче. Его ладонь легко легла на арк реактор. — У нас впереди целый день.

Нежась в тепле, которое излучало тело Стива, Тони снова погружался в сон, убаюканный нежной лаской и тихими, почти беззвучными словами, которые Стив шептал, прижавшись губами к его коже.

 

(*) Роксана Гилберт (Roxanne Gilbert) http://marvel.wikia.com/Roxanne_Gilbert_(Earth-616)  
Добрая сестра Головни (Firebrand), бывшая, по сути, жертвой этого коварного злодея. Железный Человек спас ее вместе с другими пленниками. Тони Старк сильно увлекся Роксаной, но у них ничего не сложилось. Тем не менее, Роксана сильно повлияла на Тони, подтолкнув его к решению не производить больше оружие.  
Головня: http://marvel.wikia.com/Gary_Gilbert_(Earth-616)  
(**) Тиберий «Ти» Стоун (http://marvel.wikia.com/Tiberius_Stone_(Earth-616)) друг детства и давний противник Тони Старка. Их родители работали вместе, и Тибериус обвинял Говарда в том, что тот разорил его отца. Желая отомстить, Тибериус нападает на Тони, пытается отобрать у него компанию и даже крадет его девушку, Румико Фуджикава.  
В фанфикшене Тиберию часто достается роль «злого бывшего» - человека, с которым у Тони был роман, и который плохо с ним обращался (например, подвергал физическому или эмоциональному насилию; ну, иногда просто не ценил))).   
(***)Индрис Мумджи: http://marvel.wikia.com/Indries_Moomji_(Earth-616)  
Агент Стейна, женщина, специально натренированная на то, чтобы соблазнять мужчин, подчиняя их своей воле. По указанию Стейна, влюбила в себя Тони, ввязывала его в опасные ситуации, поощряла его пристрастие к алкоголю, а в конце концов жестоко отвергла бедолагу, успевшего не на шутку влюбиться, чем подтолкнула его к алкоголизму и депрессии.  
(****)Крушители – команда суперзлодеев: http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D1%80%D1%83%D1%88%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8  
Состоит из четырех громил: Крушителя, Громобоя, Бульдозера, Забивальщика.


	4. Дурное влияние

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Капитан Америка сорвался с цепи, и, возможно, у него появился фетиш на кожу. Конечно, винить во всем надо Тони Старка!

_**Superhuman Star Дикий ребенок!** _

_Кожаные куртки, мотоциклы и публичные скандалы — не то, о чем большинство людей думает, когда речь идет о супергероях. Для любого защитника справедливости и свободы такое поведение считается предосудительным – если не открыто неприемлемым. А для Капитана Америка, первого супергероя, совершенного образца героизма, это совершенно немыслимо.  
Тем не менее, именно в таком поведении был замечен на прошлой неделе Стив Роджерс (который рассекает по городу в кожаном байкерском прикиде на винтажном мотоцикле), когда ввязался в весьма публичную драку с группой студентов у кофейни на Лексингтон (*)._

_Никто серьезно не пострадал, но на место событий пришлось вызвать полицию, и некоторые участники драки были арестованы. Джош Карлтон, детектив полицейского управления г. Нью-Йорка, ответственный за ведение этого дела, отказался давать нам интервью, однако подтвердил, что Капитан Америка участвовал в стычке, но не был арестован и после дачи показаний был отпущен. И хотя подобный инцидент, конечно, ставит одного из основателей Мстителей в неловкое положение, проблемы с законом, кажется, совершенно его не утихомирили._

_Доктор Силвия Рэмси, поведенческий психолог, никогда не работавшая с Капитаном Америка, предложила несколько возможных объяснений такого поведения._

_— Это может быть отсроченный переходный возраст, — объяснила доктор Рэмси. — Капитан Америка рос во время Великой Депрессии, а в годы Второй Мировой войны был юношей — надо понимать, что это весьма непростые исторические периоды, когда от каждого ожидалось проявление ответственности и наличие чувства долга перед обществом. У него просто никогда не было шанса действовать открыто, бунтовать и вести разгульную жизнь. Теперь, внезапно очутившись во времени и месте относительного мира и процветания, он получил возможность потворствовать своим порывам и проверять на прочность границы в той форме, в какой не мог ранее._

_Конечно, это не единственное объяснение._

_— Существует также вероятность, что это результат негативного или нездорового внешнего влияния, — признала доктор Рэмси._

_Многие люди полагают, что знают наверняка, от кого это дурное влияние исходит. Плохой мальчик, миллиардер Тони «Железный Человек» Старк уже несколько месяцев состоит с Капитаном Америка в романтических отношениях, и есть опасение, что это нетипичное поведение – их результат. В конце концов, Тони не новичок в сфере непотребного поведения._

_По сути, это как раз то, к чему Тони привык и благодаря чему он знаменит. С того момента, как он бросил пить, его склонность к появлению на людях пьяным, нанесению ущерба частной собственности и сексуальным скандалам заметно сократилась. Но временные совпадения всех рассматриваемых событий слишком очевидны, чтобы их игнорировать._

_— Кэп никогда не был склонен устраивать бесчинства, — сообщил нам агент Щ.И.Т.а, пожелавший остаться анонимным. — Это определенно влияние Старка, и старикан это знает._

_«Старикан» — директор Щ.И.Т.а Ник Фьюри — более чем заслужил свою репутацию лишенного сантиментов жесткого руководителя. Может ли внезапно проявившаяся дикость сказаться на работе Капитана Америка в качестве агента Щ.И.Т.а?_

_— Он — Капитан Америка, — говорит наш внутренний агент. — Ему выдан колоссальный кредит доверия, но Щ.И.Т. не может допустить скандал, а Старк старикану никогда не нравился. Если Фьюри решит, что Старк портит Кэпа, то может выставить ультиматум._

_Карьера, которую Капитан Роджерс любит, или человек, из-за которого он может все потерять? Нам выбор не кажется таким уж сложным. Но приближенные к Капитану Америка люди сомневаются, что он придерживается такого же мнения. Его соратник по команде Люк Кейдж отказался давать нам интервью, но твердо отметил, что Старк оказывает на Роджерса большое влияние, которое трудно будет разрушить._

_— Кэп — верный сукин сын, — сказал наш информатор. — Чем больше люди поливают Старка грязью, тем больше Кэп привязывается к нему._

* * *  
Тони буквально вылетел из дверей «Старк Индастриз» с видом человека, которому везде можно. Его волосы были растрепаны чуть больше, чем обычно, а глаза – скрыты за зеркальными солнцезащитными очками, несмотря на поздний час. Его свиты видно не было; Пеппер еще работала наверху, Хэппи был с ней, Роуди отправился в Малибу, где наблюдал за тестированием новейшего вертолета Тони, а телохранителям определенно дали свободную ночь – или, по крайней мере, приказали держаться на расстоянии. Иногда один только факт того, сколько людей каждый день ходило за Тони хвостом, заставлял сердце Стива болезненно сжиматься. Это позволяло лучше понять, почему у того случались приступы стремления к радикальному уединению.

Тони большими шагами пересек открытую стоянку и направился к улице, где его ждал Стив. Сдвинув очки на кончик носа, он взглянул на Стива поверх стекол.

— Весь день мне приходится слушать о великом и могучем Капитане Роджерсе, дерущемся как обычный уличный головорез, — объявил он, повышая голос, чтобы Стиву было хорошо слышно даже с учетом расстояния, что оставалось между ними. — И весь день я рассказываю всем, кто готов слушать, что это просто газетные сплетни, и что им не стоит слишком возбуждаться от этих новостей.

Он остановился в нескольких футах от Стива и резко сцепил руки на груди.

— Представь мое удивление, когда я узнаю, что это правда.

— Едва ли это было дракой, — ответил Стив. Он не двинулся с места, по-прежнему опираясь на бетонный столб рядом с тем местом, где припарковал Харлей, но слегка пожал плечами. — И оно не стоит того, чтобы так уж возбуждаться по этому поводу.

Тони смерил его взглядом поверх стекол.

— Весь день я говорю всем и каждому: «Эй, это не может быть правдой! Если бы Стива арестовали, _я бы об этом знал_. Потому что он мой бойфренд. Он _позвонил бы мне_ , если бы что-то случилось». 

Он сдернул очки и ткнул ими в Стива в подкрепление своих слов.

— _Потому что он мой бойфренд_.

— Мне нравится, когда ты так меня называешь, — признался Стив, не трудясь прятать нежную улыбку или сдерживать любовь в голосе.

Тони закатил глаза.

— Ой, замолкни и не подлизывайся, этим ты не заставишь меня успокоиться. Ты отстой. 

— Меня не арестовали, — мягко сказал Стив. — Это не было дракой. Ничего серьезного не случилось. Если бы случилось, конечно, я позвонил бы тебе.

— Я не успокаиваюсь, — упрямо повторил Тони, но его плечи уже слегка расслабились, а рот не был сжат в усталую тонкую линию. Он снова ткнул в сторону Стива очками. — И ты все еще отстой.

Стив вытащил очки из руки Тони и сунул в карман пиджака, пока собеседник не дошел до того, чтобы его ими стукнуть. Он отлепился от столба и взял Тони за руки, притягивая ближе, пока между ними не осталось всего несколько дюймов.

— Это была просто мелочь.

Тони опять сжал губы в узкую агрессивную линию.

— Это были гомофобы. Они поджидали тебя в той аллее и пытались тебя _поколотить_. 

— Они пытались, — отметил Стив. — Пытались. Они молоды и невежественны, и никто из них, по сути, не умеет драться. Я понял, к чему идет дело, до того, как кто-либо замахнулся для первого удара. Тони, они меня не тронули.

— Это не значит, что все в порядке, — парировал Тони. Он слегка расслабился в руках Стива. — Я не хочу даже думать о том, что люди могут причинить тебе вред из-за… 

Он поймал себя на полуслове, но Стив отчетливо услышал не произнесенное «меня», которое словно повисло в воздухе. 

— …из-за нас, — сказал Тони вместо этого. — Я не хочу, чтобы тебе _в принципе_ причиняли вред, но из-за этого – особенно.

Было достаточно поздно, и улицы оказались почти пусты, но даже если бы это было не так, Стив все равно положил бы руки на талию Тони и притянул его ближе. Опуская подбородок ему на плечо, он почувствовал напряжение в его мускулах.

— Мне не причинили вреда. Все трое были арестованы за нападение — ну, за попытку нападения, — - уточнил он и ухмыльнулся, когда Тони искренне рассмеялся, и Стив почувствовал, как напряжение постепенно отпускает его, хотя руки Тони сильнее сжались на его талии. — Мне совершенно нет дела до того, что люди типа них думают, Тони. Ни обо мне, ни о моем выборе партнеров, и я чертовски уверен, что мне совсем нет дела до того, что они думают о тебе.

— А мне есть дело до того, что они набрасываются на тебя в аллеях, — сказал Тони, но его голос больше не звучал раздраженно. Вместо этого он вздохнул, дыхание теплое и знакомое у уха Стива. — Я узнал это _от Питера_ , Стив. Он позвонил, чтобы предупредить, до того, как папарацци обрушатся на нас или я услышу от жаждущего крови репортера, что на тебя напали гомофобы. Ты представляешь себе, что со мной было бы?

Стив мог представить себе сцену со всей ясностью. Он мог представить и обратное, и его желудок от этого сжался. 

— Я должен был позвонить, — сказал он с сожалением. — Я всегда забываю о папарацци.

— Они обычно не заслуживают того, чтобы о них помнили, — Тони немного отстранился и пробежал рукой по волосам. — Не то чтобы я был не рад тебя видеть, или типа того, но ты просто тут ошивался, дожидаясь, пока я освобожусь?

— Я подумал, что у нас давно не было свиданий, — сказал Стив. — По крайней мере, настоящих, чтобы только мы вдвоем. 

Он не убирал руку с бедра Тони, буднично просунув пальцы в петлю для ремня на его брюках. Тони нравилось, когда за него держались, по крайней мере тогда, когда держался Стив.

— Я подумал, что мы могли бы устроить себе выходной этим вечером.

Тони провел по щеке Стива большим пальцем.

— Вот так спонтанно?

Не совсем спонтанно. Он знал, как Тони среагирует на новости; он хотел быть тем человеком, который расскажет ему, но когда закончил с полицией и проверил свой сотовый телефон, это уже были практически устаревшие новости. Стив все еще иногда забывал, как быстро информация распространялась в этом мире. 

— Я подумал, что мы могли бы провести вечер вместе. Только ты и я. Собрал нам корзинку для пикника.

— Корзинку для пикника? — уголки губ Тони изогнулись в рефлекторной улыбке, которая, впрочем, пропала, когда он увидел набитые седельные сумки на Харлее. — Ох, черт, нет.

— Тони, — сказал Стив.

— У меня не меньше тридцати машин, и всеми ты можешь пользоваться, — запальчиво сказал Тони, отчаянно жестикулируя и размахивая руками у лица Стива. Он всегда так делал, когда пытался показать кому-то, насколько он не удовлетворен ситуацией. За годы дружбы с ним Стив твердо выучил, когда надо уворачиваться. — Тридцать машин, одна из них — Астон Мартин, в каждой как минимум четыре колеса, двери и крыша, а ты решил, что _вот это_ — идеальный транспорт для нашего свидания?

— Мне нравится мой мотоцикл, — отметил Стив.

— Ему семьдесят лет!

— Мне еще больше, и я на ходу.

— Ты и правда более чем на ходу, — признал Тони слегка неохотно; и если при этом его глаза скользнули к поясу Стива — что ж, Стив решил, что будет считать это комплиментом. — Но ты человек, суперчеловек с суперспособностями к быстрой регенерации, а это — механический убийца.

— Тони…

— _Механический убийца_ , — повторил Тони.

— Я очень хорошо вожу, — успокаивающе сказал Стив. — У меня годы практики.

— У тебя три штрафных талона за превышение скорости и две аварии за прошлые пять лет. 

— Все они — следствие долга службы, — счел необходимым указать Стив. — И у тебя гораздо больше штрафов, чем у меня.

— Технически, — Тони словно бы вознамерился впечатать это слово Стиву на лоб. — У моих шоферов больше предупреждений, чем у тебя. А я просто при всем этом присутствовал, был в машине. 

— Поверить не могу, что ты позволил Хэппи взять на себя вину за тот раз.

Тони мрачно на него посмотрел. 

— Знаешь ли, он сам вызвался. А вот я не могу поверить, что ты предлагаешь мне, непрочно балансируя на этой гибельной штуковине, мчался на дикой скорости по дорогам, полных водителями, которые в лучшем случае нас не заметят, а в худшем — специально попытаются убить.

— Я никогда не допущу, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось, — Стив сжал пальцы на петле брюк немного сильнее. — Не допущу. Никогда.

Тони замер, захваченный врасплох этим внезапным искренним проявлением чувств. Стиву нравилось, что из-за него Тони может споткнуться на полуслове, что он может заставить самоуверенного и шумного Тони Старка притихнуть. Но ему бы нравилось это больше, если бы не подозрение, что любое откровенное проявление нежности возымело тот же эффект, от кого бы оно ни исходило.

— Я поеду очень медленно, — сказал Стив. — Буду использовать поворотники, и с нами все будет в порядке. Потому что я вожу мотоцикл с 1943 года, и я знаю, как быть аккуратным. Идет?

— У меня нет шлема, — возразил Тони.

Стив наклонился и поцеловал его в губы.

— Хорошая попытка, — отметил он. — Но я подумал об этом.

Тони прижался к его плечу, чтобы бросить на Харлей долгий, строгий взгляд — точнее, на красно-золотой шлем, лежащий на сиденье рядом со шлемом Стива, выкрашенным в голубой и серебряный. 

— Я замерзну.

— Можешь взять мой пиджак, — предложил Стив, притягивая Тони к себе. — И можешь сесть очень близко и держаться очень крепко.

— Мне нравится держаться за тебя, — сказал Тони немного хрипло. 

— Не так, как мне нравится, когда ты за меня держишься, — сказал Стив. — Поедем со мной? Мы совсем не далеко, но я сохраню тебя в тепле и безопасности, пока не доберемся.

Тони сузил глаза.

— Куда мы отправляемся?

Стив обхватил рукой его за шею. 

— Я арендовал местечко за городом, только на сегодняшнюю ночь. Лишь ты, я и пустой дом.

— И корзинка для пикника.

— Со сладким пирогом, — добавил Стив, на случай, если это будет аргументом в его пользу. — Джарвис испек пирог, когда я сказал ему, что задумал.

Тони вздернул бровь. 

— Ты сказал Джарвису о своем намерении увезти меня на этой убийственной машине, чтобы иметь возможность делать порочные и развращенные вещи с моим телом?

— Да, — сказал Стив. — И Джарвис испек пирог.

Он прижался ближе, дотронулся губами до уха Тони, почувствовал, как тот вздрогнул. 

— И с этого момента меня преследуют совершенно крамольные мысли по поводу глазури.

— Господи, — прошептал Тони — Давай-ка мне шлем. Немедленно.

— Ты уверен? — Стив ухватил ухо Тони зубами и нежно потянул. — Ведь я знаю, что это опасно. Мы можем просто поехать домой и посмотреть телевизор вместе с остальными, если хочешь.

— Ты садист, — сказал Тони. — Забирайся на мотоцикл, пока я с тебя штаны не стащил.

Стив прижал Тони еще сильнее, поцеловал, глубоко и сильно, и ему было совершенно все равно, кто мог это увидеть.

(*) [Лексингтон-авеню](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%B5%D0%BA%D1%81%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B3%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%BD-%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%8E_\(%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%85%D1%8D%D1%82%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BD\))


	5. Опасная любовь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стив Роджерс — жестокий человек, и у него проблемы с контролированием своего гнева, а Тони, определенно, тут совершенно беспомощен. Постойте, что?   
> _Предупреждения_ : домашнее насилие упоминается, но ни в каком виде не происходит.

_**Superhuman Star:  
Их любовь опасна!** _

_Огненно-горячая романтика между Железным Человеком Тони Старком и Стивом «Капитан Америка» Роджерсом, провозглашенная «историей любви № 1» современной Америки, грозит превратиться в трагедию.  
Волнение вспыхнуло сегодня, когда Тони, исполнительный директор компании «Старк Индастриз» (когда не спасает мир), явился на встречу с акционерами сильно избитым._

_— С того момента, как он стал Железным Человеком, ранения для него — не редкий случай, — говорит Грегори Гортон Вейш, член совета директоров «Старк Индастриз», в заявлении, предоставленном его ассистентом. — Но эта ситуация казалась действительно необычной. Было выражено беспокойство._

_Старк, которого за последние несколько лет не раз госпитализировали (смотрите хронологию событий на страницах 63-66), в том числе, дважды – по причине сердечного приступа, случившихся из-за стрессов жизни супергероя, всегда шокировал свой персонал и акционеров появлением на публике c серьезными и зачастую опасными на вид ранениями (смотрите фотоподборку на странице 67). Сотрясения мозга, сломанные кости, даже отравление – люди вокруг Старка уже становятся равнодушными к опасностям его работы в качестве супергероя. Так в чем же особенность сегодняшнего случая?_

_Для начала, явное отсутствие объяснений. Уже несколько дней не появлялось никаких сообщений о том, что Железный Человек участвовал в сражениях — сам по себе или в составе команды «Мстители». Так откуда эти травмы?_

_Некоторые люди заинтересовались природой ранений._

_— Он выглядел так, словно его ударили по лицу, — сообщил нам сотрудник «Старк Индастриз»,из страха потерять работу просивший, чтобы мы не разглашали его имя. — Он пытался скрыть это при помощи косметики и старался замять это дело, но кто-то действительно жестоко с ним обошелся._

_И озабоченность только усиливается, так как некоторые люди искренне верят, что точно знают, кто этот «кто-то»: любовник Тони, Стив Роджерс._

_Герой всея Америки был сфотографирован этим утром в Лос-Анджелесе (смотрите вставку на странице) почти в то же самое время, когда Тони шокировал держателей акций в Нью-Йорке. И эти фотографии отчетливо показывают, что костяшки пальцев Роджерса поцарапаны и покрыты кровоподтеками, словно он что-то — или кого-то — неоднократно бил._

_— Во время боя он носит кожаные перчатки, — сообщил нам доктор Поль Гановер, военный историк, не связанный с Мстителями. — Не похоже — я бы добавил, весьма не похоже — чтобы он сорвал кожу на руках в качестве Мстителя._

_Мог ли Капитан Америка, известный своей преданностью справедливости и честной игре, быть ответственным за что-то настолько ужасное?_

_— Кажется, ему это не свойственно, — отмечает доктор Гановер. — Но страдающие ПТСР (*) нередко набрасываются на тех, кто им ближе всего. А учитывая войну, которую он оставил позади, войны, в которых он сражается сейчас, и травму от пробуждения в другом веке, я бы сказал, что Капитан Америка — прямой кандидат в ряды тех, кто страдает от ПТСР._

_Вне зависимости от того, ответственен ли Стив за травмы Тони, доктор Гановер утверждает, что какой бы то ни было травматический опыт не является оправданием._

_— Я бы посоветовал Капитану Роджерсу немедленно обратиться за индивидуальным психологическим консультированием, — сказал он нам. — И я надеюсь, мистер Старк в состоянии оставить эту ситуацию, пока она не повторилась._

_В то время как PR-департамент Тони решительно отрицает любые обвинения в насилии, приближенные к миллиардеру люди не спешат становиться на защиту Стива._

_— Нет тут загадки, — говорит наш инсайдер в «СИ». — У босса все лицо избито, и в этот же день его бойфренд разгуливает с окровавленными костяшками? Это не случайное стечение обстоятельств._

_Мстители продолжают хранить подозрительное молчание, хотя Люк Кейдж, давний критик того, что он называет «НеАмериканской парой», вышел с нами на связь, чтобы сказать:  
— Эти двое облажались._

* * *  
Тони, шатаясь, вошел в кухню — и в этом не было ничего необычного. Он появлялся тут в полуживом виде почти каждое утро, сразу отправляясь возиться с кофемашиной. Заведенный порядок нарушался только тогда, когда он бодрствовал так долго, что всю ночь и не ложился. Поэтому когда этим утром Тони появился на кухне в носках и голубых шелковых пижамных брюках, Джен едва его заметила – ну, разве что обратила внимание на пижамные брюки. Они определенно были ему велики и ненадежно держались на бедрах, а Джен за десятилетия общения с Тони знала, что он редко надевает белье, отправляясь спать. Еще она была совершенно уверена, что видела раньше эти штаны на Кэпе, и ему они подходили гораздо больше, чем Тони.

В глубине души Джен находила это очаровательным.

Потом она подняла глаза, и ее тут же отвлекло лицо Тони. Вся правая его сторона была опухшей и наливалась ярко-фиолетовыми — почти черными — синяками.

— О, Боже мой! — она чуть не выронила чашку с чаем и поспешила поставить ее на стол, пока не обожглась. — _Что случилось_?

Она схватила Тони за плечо и заставила остановиться, чтобы получше взглянуть. Он проигнорировал ее суету и надул губы, глядя на кофемашинку, до которой не мог добраться.

— Просто случайность. Все не настолько плохо, — сказал Тони, пытаясь бочком пробраться от нее к источнику кофе.

— Ты в зеркале вообще себя видел? — спросила Джен. — Тони, на тебя напали? Что произошло?

— Я получил удар по лицу, — ответил Тони. — А на что еще это похоже? Джен, мне нужен _кофе_. Есть причина, по которой ты не разрешаешь мне выпить кофе?

— Не смешно, — проворчала Джен, стукнув его по плечу. — Иди посмотрись в зеркало, а потом будешь говорить, что это не настолько плохо.

Тони поморщился и открыл рот, чтобы, вне всякого сомнения, сказать что-то недовольное и/или относящееся к кофе, но Джен прервала его, аккуратно подтолкнув к холлу. 

— Сначала зеркало. Я сделаю тебе кофе, обещаю. Но ты не можешь разгуливать в таком виде, Тони. Люди подумают, что на тебя напал Халк. 

Тони надул губы, но эффект оказался смазан тем, что он тут же поморщился. Нетвердой походкой он ушел в холл, и Джен услышала доносящийся до кухни голос Клинта:  
— Кого это ты выбесил?

* * *  
Шесть чашек кофе спустя Тони был по-прежнему раздражен.

— Совету это дико понравится. Почему такие вещи всегда происходят тогда, когда у меня встреча с Советом директоров?

— Карма, — честно сказал ему Клинт, и Тони кинул в него хлопьями овсянки.

— Не так уж и… — Джен не договорила. Было весьма плохо. Она почти шутила по поводу «нападения Халка», но если бы Тони сказал, что именно это и произошло, она бы поверила.

Тони зевнул в ладонь и тут же снова поморщился.

— Ладно. Вчера и правда так не болело.

— Ну, если бы ты вчера что-нибудь с этим сделал, может быть, и сегодня бы так и не болело, — сказал Клинт с очень небольшим сочувствием. — Ты достаточно давно в этом бизнесе, чтобы прекрасно это понимать.

Тони вздохнул.

— Знаю, знаю. Но правда казалось, что оно не стоит того, чтобы волноваться.

— Синяки всегда выглядят хуже на следующий день, — сказала Джен. Она убрала пакет со льдом от лица Тони и изучила щеку. — Что ж, отек немного спал. Продолжай держать на этом месте холодное и не дергайся.

Тони скорчил рожицу кружке с кофе и снова поморщился. 

— Пеппер меня убьет. Я обещал ей, что не буду больше приходить на Совет в таком виде, словно я едва живой.

— Что ж, вариантов не так много, — Джен поменяла пакет со льдом на другой и аккуратно прижала его к наиболее опухшей части челюсти Тони. — Все еще не трудно двигать челюстью? Говорить не больно, ничего не мешает?

— Думаешь, Поттс разрешит тебе прогулять? — спросил Клинт, набив рот хлопьями.

— Нет и нет, — ответил Тони.

— Что ж, — задумчиво сказала Джен. — Мы могли бы это все немного замаскировать, чтобы выглядело лучше, чем на самом деле. Сколько времени до встречи?

— Несколько часов, — сказал Тони. — О чем думаешь? Голографическая проекция, откалиброванная на то, чтобы показывать синхронизированное изображение? На это часы потребуются.

Джен закатила глаза.

— Блестящая идея. Но нет. Я думаю кое о чем другом.

* * *   
— Почему Тони красят? — спросил Питер, вползая в кухню и почти спотыкаясь о штанины своих пижамных брюк. — Черт возьми, Тони, что с тобой случилось?

— Долгая история, — ответил Тони, стараясь шевелить губами как можно меньше. Он не знал, что точно Джен делает, но эти манипуляции казались сложными. Тони носил макияж и до этого — карандаш для подводки век в колледже, хотя он и будет отрицать, если Мстители когда-нибудь узнают; и его усаживали в кресло визажиста перед различными ток-шоу — но это казалось гораздо более комплексным, чем все остальное, что с ним делали раньше. Впрочем, Джен увлекалась модой, так что, вероятно, она знала, что делает. Главным образом.

— Выглядишь так, словно ты разозлил Халка, — сказал Питер. — Не выходи в таком виде на люди. Серьезно. Папарацци не упустят возможность оттянуться, а Стив вернется из ЛА и изобьет того, кто ударил тебя. Это же не Халк был, на самом деле, нет? О-о-о, готов поспорить, здоровяк не со зла, не давай Стиву его избивать.

— Питеру нужен кофе, — сказал Тони Джен, и она махнула рукой Клинту, чтобы тот этим занялся.

— Что ж, это максимум, что можно сделать, не имея больше времени или инструментов, — отметила Джен, наконец, распрямляясь и рассматривая лицо Тони — критически и крайне неудовлетворенно. Обычно красивые женщины не так выглядели, когда рассматривали его лицо. — Впрочем, ты выглядишь не так плохо, как раньше, а это уже что-то.

— Он выглядел хуже? — с сомнением спросил Питер, принимая из рук Клинта пустую кружку и позволяя подтолкнуть себя в направлении кофейника. — Я почти шутил по поводу Халка, ничего себе.

— Халк тут ни при чем, прекрати, пока Брюс тебя не услышал и у него не появился комплекс преследования, — Тони взял у Джен компактное зеркальце, которое она протянула ему словно в знак примирения, и изучил свое лицо. — Что ж, теперь я несколько меньше похож на человека-боксерскую грушу. Впрочем, Питер не ошибается насчет папарацци.

— Да ладно, «Тони Старк — трагическая жертва уличного ограбления» — возможно, самое невинное, что они печатали о тебе за недавнее время, — отметила Джен.

Тони фыркнул и поморщился.

— Нет. Мне нравится твой оптимизм, но это будет что-то типа: «Тони Старк: владелец подпольного бойцовского клуба», или окажется, что я плачу людям за то, чтобы они занимались со мной сексом, а потом немного меня поколачивали, и в этом причина того, что Стив собирается меня бросить. Им нравится делать меня плохим парнем. Так намного веселее.

— Некоторые из таких статей, типа, забавные, — признал Клинт. — Те, которые смешные, а не откровенно оскорбительные. Вспомни ту, где утверждалось, что ты на самом деле женщина и вынашиваешь ребенка Стива, но не признаешь это, потому что мир бизнеса — это мир мужчин. Она мне понравилась. Особенно то, что они соединили твою фотографию и снимок Стива, чтобы показать, как будет выглядеть ваше дитя любви.

— Получился уродливый воображаемый ребенок, — сказал Тони. — Полагаю, у двух таких симпатичных людей, как я и Стив, вышел бы отпрыск получше.

— Вы очень симпатичные, — подтвердил Брюс, вбредая в кухню из холла и не отрывая взгляд от дешевой книги в бумажной обложке, которую читал на ходу, сдвинув очки на кончик носа. — А чего это вы о детях? У тебя снова незаконнорожденный младенец от Стива?

Брюс поднял глаза от книги и по-совиному моргнул, глядя на Тони. 

— Господи Боже, ты меня разозлил, что ли?

Тони вздохнул.

— Это не сработает.

* * *  
Совет Директоров не то чтобы затих, когда он влетел в комнату, но в беседе образовалась какая-то внезапная пауза. Тони к этому привык; было время, раньше, тогда Обадайя еще технически всем заправлял, когда он считал своим долгом шокировать членов Совета или противостоять им. Если вдуматься, это было не то чтобы слишком умно или по-взрослому. Тони перестал стремиться ошеломить их только потому, что перестал испытывать какой-то особенный интерес к тому, что они вообще о нем думают.

Впрочем, это не означало, что он не был в состоянии шокировать их, встревожить или ужаснуть совершенно без усилий. И все же, появляться в таком виде, как будто его лягнула в лицо лошадь, возможно, было не самым выдающимся, что он когда-либо делал.

Пеппер в свою очередь просто пристально на него посмотрела. В ее взгляде было обещание уволиться. Почти безнадежное. Она часто на него так смотрела. Иногда он даже чувствовал себя виноватым.

— Леди и джентльмены, — весело сказал Тони. — Кто-нибудь читал отчеты? Хорошо, мисс Поттс, если вы справились с административными вопросами, можем переходить прямо к финансовым.

То, что Тони сделал неплохую карьеру в роли магнита для неприятностей, означало, что члены Совета привыкли к тому, что он появлялся потрепанным, или еще в пижаме, или пьяным/с похмелья, или с проституткой (только _один раз_ , и Пеппер до сих пор припоминала ему это всегда, когда ей хотелось выиграть спор по поводу его так называемой репутации). Им потребовалось сравнительно немного времени, чтобы снова вернуться к делам бизнеса, и так как они пялились на него половину встречи, пока он рассказывал о своих конструкторских планах на следующий квартал, они со временем перестали морщиться каждый раз, когда видели его лицо.

Что ж, Пеппер вообще не морщилась. И не прекращала прожигать его взглядом.

* * *  
— Прошлым вечером за ужином ты выглядел нормально, — сказала Пеппер позже, загнав его в кабинет. — Так что это произошло позже. Что случилось? Была миссия?

— Ой, да брось, — Тони одарил ее улыбкой — ну, уж насколько смог. — Ты видела меня и в худшем состоянии.

Пеппер фыркнула и напечатала на планшете быстрое сообщение PR-департаменту перед тем, как отвечать.

— Ты действительно хочешь сравнивать свое нынешнее состояние с сердечными приступами или нарушением работы реактора? Потому что выглядит достаточно хреново без подобных ассоциаций.

— Прекрасный пример, — сказал Тони. Он стремительным движением уселся за стол и закинул на него ноги. — Давай тогда скажем, что ты видела меня и в лучшем состоянии — хотя, и ненамного, потому что сравнительно все не настолько плохо.

— Ты выглядишь так, словно Халк и Существо устроили сшибку на твоем лице, — сказала Пеппер. Они скинула его ноги и уселась на краешек стола. — И это после нанесения такого милого макияжа. Узнаю руку Джен.

— Да что все сегодня вспоминают Халка? Ты же знаешь, здоровяку я нравлюсь.

— Здоровяку нравятся все, — парировала Пеппер. — Серьезно, Тони. Что случилось? Ты отправился на миссию и не сказал мне? Мы же договаривались!

— Не было никакой миссии, Пеп. Я провел вечер со Стивом, а потом он улетел в ЛА, заниматься этой своей «Средой Гуманности», — он наклонился вперед и поглядел ей за спину. — Что это за хрень? 

Пеппер обернулась и увидела, что захватило его внимание: телевизор был включен, и там показывали репортаж о Тони – она вздохнула, когда телефон в ее кабинете начал звонить – экран был заполнен фотографиями Тони, которые, наверное, сделали за те тридцать секунд между его выходом из лимузина и исчезновением в главных дверях офиса. Он не потрудился прятать лицо от камер, но и не старался обратить на себя внимание репортеров. Ловко и благоразумно — по меркам Тони Старка. 

На экране появились еще фотографии, и Пеппер издала раздраженный звук.

— Ой, да ладно! Вон та была сделана в зале заседаний! Им отныне и навсегда запрещено жаловаться на недостаточную публичность.

Тони не очень заботило то, где были сделаны фотографии.

— Что это они говорят о Стиве? — спросил он, и голос его прозвучал опасно и низко — тихий глубокий звук злости, который Пеппер редко слышала от него, когда он был не в костюме Железного Человека.  
Там были и фотографии Стива, которые Пеппер в основном проигнорировала, привыкшая к тому, что их показывали вместе вне зависимости от того, вовлекал очередной скандал обоих, или нет. Но теперь она взглянула и почувствовала, как в желудке появился тяжелый гадкий комок.

— Ой, — сказала она.

Это были фотографии Стива в ЛА, и все, кажется, представляли собой крупные кадры его рук, которые — заметила Пеппер с тянущим чувством — были исцарапаны и покрыты синяками.

— Включи звук, — велел Тони тем же опасным голосом.

— Нет, — ответила Пеппер. — Нам не нужно это слушать — что бы это ни было. Они что, в самом деле обвиняют Стива в домашнем насилии? _Нашего_ Стива?

— Я кого-нибудь засужу, — пообещал Тони. — Насколько эти люди вообще тупы? Он занимается строительными работами, конечно, его руки будут исцарапаны! В любом случае, у него быстрая регенерация, такие царапины пропадут за считанные часы!

Он смерил телевизор взглядом, который выражал все его не слабое презрение к людям, которые были не так умны, как Тони от них ожидал.

— Мы ни с кем не будем судиться, — автоматически сказала Пеппер, отрываясь от телевизора, на экране которого светилось слово «Насилие?» крупными красными крупными буквами поверх фотографии избитого лица Тони. — Если мы будем судиться, это только даст очередной повод для публикаций, и они будут говорить об этом неделями, вместо того, чтобы говорить об этом днями.

— Это _клевета_ , — Тони буквально выплевывал каждое слово. — Это репутация Стива.

— Это всегда чья-то репутация, — напомнила ему Пеппер. Она даже не спорила с ним, что было самым худшим. Она знала, как папарацци иногда расстраивали Стива, и знала наверняка, как беспокоился Тони о том, чтобы с его отношениями все было нормально. И хотя она не верила, что Стив откажется от любви из-за чего-то, что сказали таблоиды, но могла и понять, почему это иногда так напрягало Тони — а эта клевета была хуже, чем обычная чепуха от прессы. — Все знают, что папарацци по сути своей сказочники. Ты играл в эти игры годами.

— Это не… Это не какая-то бессмысленная сплетня о голословной случайной связи, или спекуляция на слухах о извращенном консенсуальном сексе. Они обвиняют его в _преступном поведении_ , — он ткнул пальцем в экран. — Это может разрушить репутацию человека, Пеппер. Я могу посмеяться над тем, что они обвиняют его в том, что он бросает меня, или сделал мне ребенка и бросает меня, но я не позволю им называть его дурным человеком.

— Я позвоню в юридическую службу, посмотрим, сможем ли мы прикрыть эту лавочку, — она схватила пульт и выключила телевизор, но не то чтобы это как-то развеяло гнев Тони. — Не знаю, какую пользу это принесет, Тони. Иногда судебные процессы лишь дают истории второе дыхание. Таблоиды таким образом используют в своих корыстных целях прессу.

— Наплевать на таблоиды. Это был центральный канал. Спусти на них юристов, — Тони продолжал смотреть на потемневший экран. — Посмотрим, как быстро они потеряют интерес к этой истории, когда осознают, что злопамятный миллиардер обвиняет их в клевете. Я легко засужу их задницы до полного банкротства.

— Ты должен сохранять спокойствие, — сказала Пеппер. — Никто из действительно важных людей не поверит в эти россказни о Стиве, и Стив сам будет недоволен нами, если вернется из ЛА и обнаружит, что я позволила тебе объявить войну СМИ.

Она помолчала секунду, чтобы вытащить телефон и найти номер наименее враждебно настроенного сотрудника юридического отдела. 

— Что на самом деле случилось? Они будут спрашивать.

— Это была случайность во время тренировки, — сказал Тони раздраженно. — Я бью людей и получаю удары на вполне постоянной основе. Это не впервые случилось.

— Нет, — сухо ответила Пеппер. — В прошлый раз это был Доктор Дум, и пресса решила, что ты мазохист. Это просто самый свежий слух. Он безвкусный, но никто ему не поверит этому больше, чем остальным сплетням о вас двоих.

— После оглашения истории «на-самом-деле-Тони-женщина-и-она-беременна» люди присылали мне подарки для ребенка, — парировал Тони. — _Подарки для ребенка_.

— Справедливое замечание, — признала Пеппер. — Но дай мне этим заняться. А ты ступай домой пораньше или спускайся в научно-исследовательский отдел и построй что-нибудь блестящее и взрывающееся. Что угодно. Просто дай мне с этим разобраться.

Тони издал звук, похожий на спускаемый из шин воздух, и Пеппер указала на него пальцем.

— Нет, — припечатала она.

— Но…

— Нет.

— Ты мне не мать, — сердито проворчал Тони, откидываясь в офисном кресле и глядя — возможно, только отчасти наигранно, — как надувшийся пятилетний мальчик.

— И слава Богу, — ответила Пеппер с несколько большей искренностью, чем намеревалась показать. — Потому что это сделало бы нашу и без того странную и неловкую сексуальную историю _еще хуже_.

Это вызвало у него неожиданный смех, и именно этого она добивалась. 

— Тони, — сказала Пеппер, пытаясь вложить в слова абсолютную уверенность, которую испытывала. — Стив не потеряет сон из-за этого. Он не будет винить тебя. Он не будет думать, что это твоя вина. Он не оставит тебя потому, что некоторые репортеры сказали о нем что-то подлое. Он не тот человек, который поступит таким образом. 

Тони кивнул; не очень убежденно, но хотя бы кивнул. 

— Он это все терпеть не может, ты же знаешь? — спросил он. — Он был бы счастливее без всего этого.

— Но не без тебя, — заметила Пеппер, сощурившись. — А если он когда-либо давал тебе повод думать обратное, у меня есть пара туфель Лабутен с каблуками острыми, как стилеты, и на них его имя.

— В этом нет необходимости, — заверил ее Тони с сухим подобием улыбки. — Он беспричинно идеален как бойфренд. В любом случае, я часто использую ту часть его тела, на которую ты нацелилась.

— Я могла бы просто пропороть ему ногу, — предложила Пеппер. Она смотрела на него, подняв брови, и Тони фыркнул.

— Хорошо, — согласился он. — Занимайся этим сама. В любом случае, ты всегда лучше справляешься с этими PR-штучками, чем я.

Почти все справляются с PR-штучками лучше, чем Тони, который мог очаровать и умаслить любого, кого хотел, но редко (в общем-то, почти никогда) хотел в тех случаях, когда была вовлечена пресса. 

— Ты все еще не сказал мне, что на самом деле произошло. Мы можем дать пиарщикам и юристам реальную историю и позволить им решить, как ее выдать публике. Если не что-то еще, это могло бы слегка перекрыть кислород сплетням.

В дверь кабинета постучали, и она отступила от стола, чтобы открыть ее, посылая быструю улыбку Джейду Лоуренсу, сотруднику юротдела, которого она вызвала. — Ничто так не убивает скандал, как скучная…

Она развернулась и увидела выражение лица Тони.

— … правда. Тони?

— Это была случайность, — повторил он, и от защищающихся ноток в его голосе ее горло сжалось.

— Извините нас, — сказала Пеппер и закрыла дверь перед носом Джейда. Она облизнула губы и почувствовала себя немного вероломной от того, что собиралась спросить, но по большей части ее желудок сжался, а к горлу поднимался болезненный комок, потому что она уже знала ответ.

— Тони, расскажи мне, что случилось. _Немедленно_.

* * *  
Стив нашел его в лаборатории. 

Тони скрылся там так быстро, как только смог, чтобы не вызвать подозрений, оставив телефон в своей комнате и перенаправив все входящие звонки на Пеппер. Она пошумит потом по этому поводу, но они оба знали, что это, возможно, было правильным решением. У нее получалось лучше… что ж, почти все, что касалось непосредственного управления его бизнесом. Поэтому он позволил ей делать, что она делала, управляясь с последствиями и удерживая прессу, акционеров, Совет; а он делал то, что у него получалось лучше, и определенно сейчас это означало прятаться и притворяться, что работает над апгрейдами пробивающих стрел, которые он пообещал Клинту.

Если вдуматься, он вполне мог ожидать, что Стив вернется домой рано. Но он не задумывался, слишком занятый тем, чтобы размышлять обо всех остальных.  
Стив стоял в дверях, наблюдая за Тони с напряженным выражением на лице – смесь вины и сочувственной гримасы. Это было слегка бесчестно, подумал Тони. Он не настолько плохо выглядел.

— Сейчас выглядит намного лучше, чем раньше, — начал он, распрямляясь над планами, которые без энтузиазма изучал.

Стива это, кажется, не убедило.

— Ты выглядишь…

— Привлекательным?

— Так, будто Халк сплясал у тебя на лице.

— То есть… помято-привлекательным? — предположил Тони.

Полуулыбка тронула один из уголков рта Стива, он пересек комнату и прислонился к столу рядом с Тони. Стив поднял руку, сделал паузу на тот случай, если Тони хотел, чтобы он остановился, а потом провел тыльной стороной пальца по изгибу пострадавшей щеки Тони. 

— Это многое объясняет, — сказал он сочувственно. — Никого из репортеров не интересовала стройка, а только то, посещаю ли я терапию по поводу управления гневом.

Тони рассмеялся.

— Ага, все их мысли сейчас об этом. Избегай телефонов, если можешь. Они весь день без перерыва звонили.

Стив сцепил руки на груди.

— Полагаю, это объясняет, почему Люк орал на кого-то в кухне по телефону, когда я приехал.

— Однажды он поймет, что чем больше он кричит, тем больше они искажают его слова, — Тони развернулся и облокотился на стол рядом со Стивом, наклоняясь, пока их плечи не соприкоснулись. — Ты не должен был возвращаться раньше.

— Казалось неправильным не сделать это, — просто ответил Стив, и Тони поморщился.

— Я не хочу, чтобы папарацци вмешивались в твои планы, — сказал он. — Вся эта затея с жилыми районами… ты же хотел этим заниматься.

— Хотел, — подтвердил Стив. — Но я только привлекал прессу, и репортеры прерывали нас. В любом случае, я знаю, как они расстраивают тебя. Я уже договорился по поводу работы на другой строительной площадке, через несколько недель.

— Прости, — произнес Тони.

Стив повернулся и поцеловал Тони в висок, над синяками. 

— Ты не должен извиняться за них. В любом случае, я решил, что тут я буду в большей безопасности.

— В большей безопасности?

— Ммм-хмм… — Стив прижался к Тони немного сильнее. — Если Джим Роудс явится сюда меня искать, я планирую прятаться за тобой.

Тони снова рассмеялся.

— Пеппер грозилась натравить его на тебя. Сказала, что это научит тебя быть аккуратней, если не чему-то еще.

— Она пустыми угрозами не разбрасывается, — Стив вздохнул. — Прости меня, Тони.

— Ты не виноват, — Тони тоже поморщился с покаянной улыбкой. — Эй, ты же не первый раз опрокинул меня на задницу во время тренировочного боя. Просто в первый раз ты подловил меня настолько не подготовленным к удару. Что ж, возьмем на заметку возможные риски обдумывания принципиальных схем, когда предполагается, что надо учиться блокировать удары.

Стив уже извинился за удачный удар прошлой ночью, покрывая поцелуями щеку Тони и со смехом угрожая ему дополнительными сессиями, раз он настолько плох в рукопашном бою. Тогда пострадавшее место даже не сильно и болело, и они оба списали этот инцидент со счетов почти сразу же. Тони легонько толкнул Стива локтем.

— Могло быть и хуже. Я мог тренироваться с Питером, который до сих пор в половине случаев забывает смягчать удары. Или с Логаном, который просто протыкает людей. 

— Я не хотел причинить тебе вред, — сказал Стив, как будто Тони этого не знал. Стив никогда не хотел причинять вред никому, особенно союзнику, другу, и Тони — Тони не настолько отчаянно страдал от отсутствия навыков межличностного общения, чтобы не знать, что Стив считал его особенно дорогим другом. 

— Не глупи, — сказал он.

Стив покачал головой, и когда он снова заговорил, его голос был напряженным.

— Я бы никогда…

— Я же сказал, не глупи, — велел ему Тони.

Стив медленно выдохнул и обхватил Тони за талию рукой, чтобы притянуть его ближе, слегка поворачиваясь, чтобы тот устроился у него на груди.

— Я бы никогда не причинил тебе вреда, — сказал он снова. Его дыхание щекотало покрытую синяками кожу, пока он устраивал голову рядом с лицом Тони. — Ни специально, ни по какой бы то ни было еще причине.

— Ты глупишь, — заметил Тони. — А что я тебе об этом говорил?

— Я хотел сказать это, — Стив поцеловал волосы Тони, потом отпрянул, проводя ладонью по спине. — Ты по-прежнему хочешь тренироваться со мной?

— Тебе действительно повезло, что ты мне уже нравишься, — сказал ему Тони. — Потому что обычно я не замечал за собой, чтобы меня привлекали настолько глупые люди.

Стив ухмыльнулся — мелькнули зубы, а кожа вокруг глаз собралась в морщинки. 

— Циклоп (**) звонил и предложил нам Псайлок (***) на несколько недель, чтобы мы могли немного поучить тебя самозащите. 

— Боже, он ублюдок, — ответил Тони с невольным восхищением. — Кстати, для протокола, если Бетси Брэддок появится здесь, _я_ буду прятаться за _тобой_.

— Я сказал Скотту, что если он пошлет нам ее, я пошлю ему Тигру и Питера и не стану забирать их.

— Очень умно, — одобрительно сказал Тони и потянулся за поцелуем.

* * *  
Кино-ночь в Башне Мстителей редко была заранее спланированным мероприятием. Обычно получалось так: кто-нибудь устраивался посмотреть фильм, и со временем остальная часть команды присоединялась к ним. Обычно утаскивая закуску и обсуждая лучшие сцены кино, но в этом заключалась половина веселья.

Стив, поганец, заснул где-то на сцене, в которой Милла Йовович пнула в морду зомби-добермана, но это значило, что Тони больше не приходилось делиться попкорном, который он стащил у Питера.  
Брюс и Клинт спорили по поводу того, что смотреть: вторую часть «Обители зла», или что-то другое. Тони пытался вспомнить, смотрел ли он вообще второй фильм из серии, но по большей части он просто засыпал и не заботился о том, что они поставят, до тех пор, пока они не будили Стива. Ему было очень комфортно: он прижимался спиной к груди Стива, уложив свои ноги на его. Он чувствовал сердцебиение Стива, ровное и сильное, а если обращал внимание, то и каждый легкий вздох на своей макушке. Это было… хорошо. Со Стивом ему всегда было хорошо.

Тони отдаленно отметил про себя, что к дискуссии присоединился новый голос, но он уже наполовину спал. Ему показалось, что он услышал собственное имя, потом кто-то вытянул у него из рук полупустой пакет с попкорном.

Тони приоткрыл глаза — лишь слегка удивленный тем, что они были закрыты, в первую очередь. Фильм закончился, и Джен внимательно рассматривала коллекцию DVD, в то время как Хэнк прильнул к ее плечу, одной рукой задумчиво проводя вверх и вниз по ее спине. Клинт и Брюс все еще беззлобно спорили по поводу того, какой фильм смотреть следующим, а Питер спал в горе подушек на полу у их ног.  
Роуди опустился на пол перед Тони, зажав украденный попкорн между коленей. 

— Эй, ты проснулся.

Тони моргнул. 

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты прилетел сюда не только из-за папарацци.

— Конечно, нет, — ответил Роуди с набитым попкорном ртом. Он критически изучил лицо Тони — у него действительно разовьется комплекс, если люди будут продолжать смотреть на него так — и сказал:  
— Я прилетел сюда, потому что мы какое-то время не виделись. Хотя, если бы я знал, что пропускаю встречу с Милой, я бы попытался сесть на самолет, прилетающий раньше.

— У тебя не получится избить Стива, — сонно отметил Тони. — Он будет прятаться за мной.

— Ага, ну, что ж, — Роуди потянулся и потыкал пальцем в его синяки. Было больно, но не достаточно, чтобы Тони как-то среагировал помимо сердитого взгляда. — Выглядит хуже, чем есть на самом деле, да?

Стив немного двинулся во сне и на секунду сильнее обхватил Тони за талию, пока снова не устроился. Тони слегка повернул голову и прижался не пострадавшей половиной лица к плечу Стива.

— Я не собираюсь его избивать, — сказал Роуди, прислоняясь к дивану и засовывая в рот еще пригоршню попкорна. — Пеппер говорит, что все в порядке. И твои друзья объяснили мне, что произошло.

— Он хороший, — сказал Тони, опуская руку с дивана, чтобы стянуть немного попкорна. — Но я ценю твой порыв.

Роуди издал неопределенный звук, когда Брюс, наконец, победил в споре по поводу фильма и с триумфом поставил «Обитель зла – 2» — Тони задумался, любит он эти фильмы из-за зомби или из-за Милы Йовович. 

— Ты тоже выглядишь хорошо, — сказал Роуди, поднимая пакет с попкорном, чтобы Тони мог ухватить немного. — Лучше, чем некоторое время назад.

— Да, — подтвердил Тони. Он стукнул Роуди костяшками пальцев по голове, совсем легонько. — Ты знаешь. Лучше. С ним.

— Справедливо, — Роуди откинул голову. — Но если это случится снова, я отплачу тем же. Можешь так ему и сказать.

— О-о-о, Сникердудл (****). Приятно знать, что ты беспокоишься.

— Замолкни, придурок. И прекрати таскать мой попкорн.

(*) ПТСР – Посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство: http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Посттравматическое_стрессовое_расстройство

(**) Циклоп: http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Циклоп_(Marvel_Comics)

(***) Псайлок: http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Псайлок

(****) Сникердудл (https://www.google.ru/search?q=Snickerdoodle&newwindow=1&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ei=2EFkUob8Hsnt4gTR0ID4Bw&ved=0CDMQsAQ&biw=1918&bih=937) – сорт печенья. Тони зовет Роуди «Печенька» или «Пирожочек»)))


	6. Сорвался! (**)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тони Старк снова начал пить, и в этом виноват Капитан Америка — ведь он такой не участливый бойфренд. Постойте, _что_?!

**_Superhuman Star  
Он допьется до смерти!_ **

_Похоже, любимец публики, плейбой-миллиардер-ставший-супергероем прятал грязный секрет. Superhuman Star получил из первых рук сообщения о том, что реабилитирующийся алкоголик Тони «Железный Человек» Старк всерьез запил.  
Прошли годы с того времени, когда пьяные выходки Тони попадали на первые полосы газет или выливались в публикацию в Интернете ужасно смущающих фотографий (смотрите страницы 88 и 90-92!), и Тони публично заявил, что его нынешняя трезвость — результат личного решения и поддержки ближайших друзей. Так что же заставило закованного в железо плейбоя Америки споткнуться?_

_Источники, приближенные к Тони, указывают на неочевидную причину — на Мстителей._

_— Отчасти это из-за стресса, — сообщил нашему репортеру бывший агент Щ.И.Т.а. — Спасать мир и постоянно подвергаться опасности быть убитым уже дурно, но Старк всегда недостаточно хорош. Перед прессой Мстители ведут себя как семья, но за сценой между ними царит ожесточенное соперничество. Они буквально рвут Старка на части из-за вещей, о которых никто другой не стал бы заботиться. Я знаю, что чувак облажался в прошлом, но кажется, никто не стремится прощать его._

_И к сожалению, похоже на то, что у Тони нет тихой гавани, в которой он мог бы переждать бурю, если даже лучший друг, а теперь и любовник капитан Стив Роджерс только добавляет масла в огонь, усиливая стресс. В прошлом он четко дал понять, что не одобрял и не поддерживал пьянство Тони, и теперь снова неоднозначно проявляет недовольство. Наши источники внутри Мстителей утверждают, что Кэп отстранил Железного Человека от нескольких миссий, пока тот не приведет себя в порядок. Они даже перестали спать в одной постели._

_— Кэп многого требует от людей в своей жизни, — рассказала нам одна из бывших девушек Кэпа на том условии, что ее личность останется неизвестной. — Он такой идеал человеческого совершенства, и у него нет никакого снисхождения к нам, простым смертным. Если ты облажаешься или сделаешь что-то неправильное с его точки зрения, он это так просто не оставит. Мне жаль Старка. Это постоянное осуждение и неодобрение тяжело выносить._

_Определенно, вы полагаете, что друзья Тони, не являющиеся Мстителями, а также его близкие люди сплотятся ради него в час нужды? Не совсем так, если верить нашим источникам внутри «Старк Индастриз»._

_— Круг доверенных друзей мистера Старка, не являющихся его родственниками или Мстителями, крайне узок, — поведал наш источник. — Половина из них никогда не одобряла весь этот «супергеройский» бизнес, половина разрывается в своих чувствах: то ли взаимоотношения Тони с Кэпом отвратительны, то ли Кэп слишком хорош для него. Учитывая плачевное состояние экономики, также присутствует немалое давление на Тони в плане сохранения компании успешной._

_Если верить приближенным людям, Тони сорвался несколько месяцев назад, но до недавнего времени ему удавалось сохранять свои «загулы» в тайне. Однако недавно его пьянство драматически ухудшилось._

_— Я в самом деле считаю, что он пытается убить себя, при этом не дав никому понять, что именно этого он и хочет, — сообщил наш информатор из «СИ». — Он словно не может остановиться. Я видел, как он выпивал столько, что это свалило бы и лошадь, а на следующий день как-то вставал и делал то, что от него требовали._

_Такое поведение — это отчаянный крик о помощи, но похоже, никто в жизни Тони не хочет на него откликнуться. К сожалению, если история повторится, в будущем Тони ждет долгая одинокая дорога._

* * *  
— Что бы ты делал, если бы я снова начать пить?

Стив не открыл глаза, просто повернул голову, чтобы потереться носом о висок Тони.

— Я бы помог тебе остановиться.

— А что, если бы я не смог остановиться?

— Я знаю тебя, — сказал Стив. — Ты сильнее зависимости. Поэтому я узнал бы, что случилось, что заставило тебя думать, будто это не так, и помог бы тебе.

— А что, если бы причины не было? Что, если бы я был просто пьяницей?

Стив медленно выдохнул и снова вдохнул, наполняя легкие запахом пота, секса и шампуня Тони.

— Что случилось?

Тони проигнорировал вопрос и немного напрягся — Стив почувствовал это там, где они касались друг друга.

— Что, если бы и правда был? Что, если бы я был просто пьяницей? Ничто не заставило меня, ничего не случилось. Допустим, я просто не хотел бы останавливаться.

— Это сложный вопрос, — ответил Стив. Он уставился в потолок. В комнате было совершенно темно, не считая бело-голубого света от реактора, приглушенного простынями, частично скрытого там, где грудь Тони была прижата к его боку. Голова Тони лежала на плече Стива, одну руку он перекинул через талию любовника.

Тони весь день был отстраненным. Не грустным, просто погруженным в себя. Задумчивым. Не так, как когда у него был проект, которому Тони посвящал каждую минуту своего бодрствования, — в таких ситуациях он был просто комком с трудом сдерживаемой энергии потенциальных озарений. Сегодня он был тихим и по большей части молчал; присоединялся к разговору, если его приглашали, но редко сам проявлял инициативу. Но Тони не казался расстроенным. Он был тихим, страстным и достаточно охотно улыбался, когда товарищи по команде втягивали его за ужином в какой-то глупый спор.  
Стив провел рукой по спине Тони, проследил пальцами выпуклости и позвонки и скользнул пальцами по пояснице, погладил тугую дугу его ягодиц. Они занимались любовью этой ночью тише, чем обычно, медленнее и вдумчивее, но не менее страстно, чем всегда. Если на то пошло, Стив сказал бы, что более интимно, не торопясь. Даже сейчас Тони не казался расстроенным, а скорее... выжидающим.

— Сложный вопрос, — повторил Стив. — Честно говоря, я не знаю. Ты этого не хочешь. Тот человек, которым ты являешься сейчас, — не такой, как тот, кого ты описываешь. Поэтому я не знаю. Думаю, я бы все же попытался убедить тебя остановиться, потому что это не полезно для здоровья. Для твоей печени, по меньшей мере.

Тони рассмеялся — всего лишь беззвучный выдох воздуха в плечо Стива.

— Конечно.

Стив обхватил бедро Тони.

— Ты думаешь об этом?

Молчание было упорным и на мгновенье показалось, что будто бы тяжелым.

— Я думаю об этом все время, — сказал, наконец, Тони. — Но сейчас меньше, чем раньше. Сегодня просто... больше, чем обычно.

Его сердцебиение у бока Стива было ровным, гладкий металл реактора согрелся между их телами. Тони двинулся, и реактор отбрасывал странные тени на стене, пока он не устроился. Даже прикрытый простыней, этот свет был достаточно сильным, чтобы его было видно, но это никогда не беспокоило Стива, который привык засыпать под звуки многоквартирных домов Бруклина задолго до того, как овладел искусством ухватывать отдых на поле боя. Свет реактора был ярким, как дневной, и Тони беспокоился поначалу: он говорил об уровне меланина Стива, биологических ритмах и порывался надевать плотную футболку, ложась в постель, чтобы приглушить блеск. Но Стиву этот свет нравился, он находил его обнадеживающим в темноте, когда его будил кошмар. В те ночи, которые они проводили порознь, — это случалось все реже и реже, и Стив задумывался о том, не было ли слишком рано говорить что-то об этом, не будет ли это давлением с его стороны — он просыпался в комнате, полностью погруженной во тьму, и его это беспокоило.

— Что-то случилось? — за почти пять лет Тони оступался всего несколько раз, и Стив знал обо всех. Ночь, когда он оставил Румико. Когда Ультрон захватил броню Железного Человека, и Тони оказался в ней в ловушке. День, когда Стив почти решил использовать игрушки Кукольника для путешествия во времени, чтобы вернуться в прошлое. И раз или два без конкретной причины, без какого-то повода, на который легко было бы все свалить, просто это было проявлением неизбежной борьбы между зависимостью и волей человека.

— Нет, — ответил Тони задумчиво. Стив чувствовал его теплое дыхание на коже, и Тони слегка повернул голову, проводя губами по его плечу — обыденная, почти бездумная нежность, от которой, впрочем, у Стива неизменно перехватывало дыхание.

— Дело не в том... Ничего не случилось. Мне даже этого не хочется, на самом-то деле. Просто не могу перестать вспоминать, каково это было, когда я пил. Некоторые случаи я помню отчетливее, чем другие... почему я решил выбрать эту кривую дорожку в первую очередь.

Отец, проявляющий эмоциональное насилие, любящая, но всегда отстраненная мать, необходимость брать на себя ответственность, которая сокрушила бы более слабого человека. И это еще до того случая в пещере, до Афганистана и Стейна и всего, что за этим последовало. Стив провел рукой по боку Тони, но не стал трогать реактор.

— Я могу что-нибудь сделать?

Ответ был «нет», и они оба это знали. Тони не мог хранить трезвость ради кого-то другого, и никто не мог за него хранить ее. Ничего не получится, если он сам этого не хочет, и даже тогда, Стив это знал, были определенные опасения. Он ходил на собрания Анонимных Алкоголиков, которые Тони не мог заставить себя посещать, читал литературу, к которой Тони отказывался прикасаться. Тони не хотел знать о потенциальных опасностях, не беспокоился о них, говорил, что справлялся со всеми ними ранее и сделает это снова.

И Стив верил ему, верил в него, но цифры все равно давали ему странную форму спокойствия. Только тридцать процентов алкоголиков могли отказаться от зависимости, но это были обстоятельства, с которыми Тони мог справиться. И из тридцати процентов почти все срывались хотя бы раз и могли начать с начала, так что и у Тони получится, если это произойдет.

Пять лет — вот магический срок. Почти никто не возвращался к старым привычкам после пяти «трезвых» лет. Стив знал, что цепляться за эту цифру, словно она какой-то талисман, было странно, но все равно это делал. Он никогда не хотел видеть, чтобы Тони было так же больно, как было тогда. Он никогда не хотел видеть, как Тони снова отдаляется от него, как в то время.  
Но даже в этом случае (и Стив знал это с ясностью, оглядываясь в прошлое) он любил бы этого человека вопреки всем причинам.

— Ты уже делаешь, — ответил Тони. Он скользнул рукой по животу Стиву, погладил пальцами нежную кожу. В другое время это было бы возбуждающим, но сейчас это было просто прикосновением, одним сотен тех маленьких способов, какими Тони тянулся к нему. Стиву это нравилось в Тони — то, как обыденно он проявлял любовь, словно и не думая об этом, словно это было настолько естественно, что он ничего не мог с собой поделать. С другими он держал себя очень строго. — Ты здесь. Когда ты рядом со мной, я всегда чувствую себя лучшим человеком.

Стив повернулся на бок, чтобы иметь возможность обнять любимого свободной рукой. Он поцеловал его; в воздухе повисло тяжелое молчание непроизнесенных слов; светил реактор, зажатый между их телами.

— Я знаю это чувство, — сказал он, не отрывая губ от кожи Тони, словно это могло заставить его поверить в них больше. — Я всегда чувствовал себя так же, когда ты со мной.

Напряжение постепенно покидало Тони, отчасти из-за усталости, отчасти из-за облегчения. Он поцеловал Стива в ответ и спросил:  
— А что завтра? Мы можем просто подольше поспать? Если тебе никуда не нужно?

— Никуда не нужно, — заверил Стив. Он притянул Тони к груди, так, чтобы свет реактора почти полностью скрылся между ними, поцеловал в висок; дыхание у его шеи уже начинало становиться глубже и свободнее.

— Засыпай. Когда ты проснешься, я по-прежнему буду здесь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (**) Комментарий содержит спойлеры к главе, лучше читать после основного текста!!!
> 
> В этой главе автор ссылается на давние и серьезные проблемы Тони с алкоголем. Узнать больше об этом можно из арки «Демон в бутылке», а также из некоторых выпусков первых трех томов его личной линейки. Если в двух словах: все очень печально, Старк действительно алкоголик, пьянство доводило его до банкротства и фактически жизни на улице, а также провоцировало большое количество проблем, вплоть до того, что делало его опасным для других людей.  
> В Marvel Adventures, по которому писана эта история, об этих проблемах напрямую ничего не говорится, как нет настолько открытой подачи этой темы в MCU (откуда взята часть информации из личной биографии Тони в этом фанфике). Но так как MA – это лайт-версия 616, и матчасти там не так чтобы слишком много, зачастую в таких деталях ссылаются именно на основной мир.  
> Слухи о нетерпимости Стива к несовершенным людям, окружающим его, содержат отсылки к канону и, вероятнее всего, к довольно устойчивому фанону. Кэп действительно в комиксах достаточно категоричный человек, могущий рубануть с плеча, если ему кажется, что окружающие в чем-то не правы. Делал он такое и по отношению к Тони, самые яркие примеры – аннуал второго тома Captain America и, конечно, Гражданская война.  
> Однако, в защиту Стива надо сказать, что хотя его первая реакция и бывает несколько острой, он весьма отходчивый и великодушный человек, поэтому пост-фактум легко идет на примирение и не касается спорных вопросов в форме осуждения, если взаимоотношения выяснены, а нюансы утрясены. Впрочем, как водится, фанон склонен «делать из мухи слона», и даже незначительные черты характера часто превращаются стараниями поклонников в определяющие личность героя факторы. Поэтому тема «непримиримого Стива, который НЕ ОДОБРЯЕТ И НЕ МОЖЕТ ПРОСТИТЬ» достаточно популярна. Обычно на то, чтобы он таки смог «понять и простить» требуется от 30 000 до 60 000 слов авторского текста. :) Уважаемая nightwalker, очевидно, решила исправить ситуацию и заступиться за Стива.


	7. Не такой уж бывший бывший

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тиберий вероломен, Тони не верит в себя, а Стив просто интересуется только сексом. Или глава, в которой Тиберий – большая сволочь, а Стив ревнует (или нет).

_Сезон праздников — время прощения старых грехов и сентиментальности. Кажется, именно это происходит в Нью-Йорке, где плейбой и миллиардер Тони Старк опять начинает сексуальные игры «снова вместе, снова врозь» с горячим бывшим лучшим другом Тиберием Стоуном*._

_Их не видели вместе на публике со времени случившегося три года назад очень, очень драматичного разрыва помолвки Тони с общей подругой фигурантов Румико Фуджикава**. Разрыва, который Тиберий полностью ставил себе в заслугу. Однако если верить самому Ти, охлаждение между ними никогда серьезным не было. И когда Тони и Ти встретились на праздничной вечеринке в прошлые выходные, между ними пробежала искра._

_— Между нами — мной и Тони — всегда была химия, — поведал Тиберий в эксклюзивном интервью для Human Superstar. – Мы никогда всерьез не ссорились, хотя, полагаю, он был смущен всей этой историей с Румико. Но это случилось очень давно._

_Старые друзья регулярно встречаются, когда интересы бизнеса сводят их в одном городе. И определенно, Тони выкраивает немного свободного от Мстителей времени для встреч ради секса!_

_Поклонники стони, впрочем, беспокоиться не должны: в их раю все тихо. Если верить Тиберию, «это просто секс, честно. До тех пор, пока Тони прибегает по первому щелчку пальцев, Капитану нет до этого дела»._

***  
Тони Старк не привык так скучать на вечеринках. 

В конце концов, он был профессиональным тусовщиком и с начальной школы приноровился к этому ничего не значащему трепу, покоряя и очаровывая посетителей вечеринок рядом с родителями. Симулировать энтузиазм он умел лучше, чем продавец автомобилей, отчаянно желающий получить комиссионные. И никогда не терялся в пучине легковесных разговоров.  
И вроде бы, ничто не мешало ему получать от вечеринки немного больше удовольствия. Струнный квартет был прекрасен, и после часа игры еще не столкнулся с необходимостью повторять набор Рождественских мелодий. Банкетное обслуживание оказалось великолепным – факт, который Тони очень оценил, учитывая то, что когда он позволил Пеппер вытащить себя из мастерской и худо-бедно затолкать в душ, было уже слишком поздно, чтобы еще и есть.

Однако украшение зала было омерзительным. Складывалось впечатление, что некто богатый, но начисто лишенный вкуса, дорвался до отдела Рождественских подарков в Волмарте***. Практически везде мигали разноцветные гирлянды, а еще этот поющий Санта-Клаус, вращающий бедрами под мантией. Тони испытывал противоречивые чувства: с одной стороны, ему хотелось вздрогнуть каждый раз, когда кто-то подходил к игрушке достаточно близко, чтобы она включилась; с другой – спрятать Санту под плащом и унести, чтобы не пришлось ломать голову над подарком для Клинта. И был еще даже не День Благодарения****, что только усугубляло ситуацию. Тони не знал, существуют ли правила на предмет того, что и в каком порядке украшать, но был совершенно уверен, что если бы попытался развесить гирлянды до того, как Пеппер устроит свой традиционный обед на День Благодарения, она бы побила его рогом изобилия. А Джарвис, вероятно, просто бы его убил.

Все это было достаточно плохо само по себе, но и компания на этой вечеринке тоже оказалась ужасающей. Члены совета директоров, инвесторы… другие люди, которых, как Тони подозревал, он должен был узнавать, но не узнавал. Праздники, организуемые бизнес-партнерами, часто бывали ужасными, но этот граничил с пыткой.

Компания Стива сделала бы этот вечер гораздо более сносным – компания Стива делала сносным почти все, кроме разве что тех реалити-шоу, которые всегда смотрел Питер — но Стива сразу по прибытии похитила группа седовласых людей, имеющих склонность снова и снова оживлять в памяти дни славы Америки. Иногда Тони замечал его краем глаза — он вежливо кивал и жестикулировал, зажав в руке стакан воды; возможно, читал им лекции о том, как опорочены ценности Америки, и рассказывал, почему они должны больше жертвовать на благотворительность. Тони не мог сдержать улыбку от этих мыслей. Он не зря много лет приглашал Стива на благотворительные обеды «СИ».

— Ты выглядишь так, будто думаешь о чем-то приятном, — внезапно кто-то мягко произнес прямо ему в ухо.

Тони настороженно дернулся, но ему уже сунули фужер, и он инстинктивно его подхватил. Тони моргнул, глядя на бокал почти настороженно, но потом понял, что тот наполнен газированным сидром*****.

Тиберий Стоун поднял взгляд от собственного бокала и слегка подтолкнул Тони в бок.

— Мир?

— Мир? — повторил Тони. Для Ти это определенно прозвучало очень похоже на согласие, и он принял это за приглашение прислониться к стене рядом.

— Ты, кажется, скучаешь, — сказал Тиберий в качестве объяснения. — Видит Бог, я тоже, поэтому я и решил — какого черта? Будем скучать вместе.

Он отпил глоток сидра, скорчил рожицу.

— Что ж, яблоками тут и не пахнет.

Тони тоже чуть-чуть отпил, буквально намочил язык.

— Белый виноград.

Ти косо на него посмотрел. 

— Ладно. Знаешь, мне и в голову никогда не приходило, что существует больше одной разновидности сидра. Что ж, я узнал кое-что новое этим вечером.

Каждый мускул Тони был напряжен.

— Рад, что вечер вышел поучительным для тебя, Тиберий. Не стесняйся теперь съебаться в любое время.

Тиберий вздохнул и привалился к стене чуть более расслабленно.

— Извинения мне хоть как-нибудь помогут?

— Ты хотя бы знаешь, за что будут эти так называемые извинения? — спросил Тони. Он окинул взглядом комнату, пытаясь найти в толпе Стива, но так, чтобы это не казалось слишком очевидным.

— Ты должен дать мне возможность объяснить насчет Румико.

— Она была моей невестой. Я любил ее больше, чем когда-либо кого-либо любил, а ты трахал ее, пока я был в деловой поездке, — он скрестил руки на груди, держа в пальцах все еще полный бокал для шампанского. — _Объясни мне это_. Ну давай.

Тиберий состроил гримасу и сделал большой глоток сидра, очевидно желая, чтобы в бокале оказалось что-то покрепче.

— Она тебе не подходила. Ты должен это понимать, Тон. Ты _понимаешь_ это, я по глазам вижу. Она была яркой и полной жизни, необходимость сидеть и ждать, пока ты выйдешь из лаборатории и снова ее заметишь, сковывала ее. Она уже теряла интерес, начинала поглядывать по сторонам. А когда ты, начав все эти дела с Мстителями, перестал ходить на торжественные вечера и премьеры – это было только вопросом времени, Тони. Я подумал… черт, кто знает. Я подумал, что если бы не я, то какой-нибудь другой парень, и возможно, я могу показать тебе, что произойдет, до того, как тебе придется платить за шумный развод******.

— То есть, ты спал с Румико, чтобы помочь мне? Теперь это так называется?

— Это с самого начала так называлось! — Тиберий огляделся и предпринял видимую попытку понизить голос. — Ты просто так и не дал мне объяснить. Ты застукал нас той ночью и выкинул меня из своей жизни без единого слова. И я проявил к этому уважение, разве нет? Три года, Тони, и я ни разу тебя не побеспокоил.

И дело в том, что Тони это понимал. Румико не очень ему подходила — Ти, возможно, был алкашом и придурком, но она-то нет. Что бы ни привело ее в постель Ти, одиночество, или злость, или… это было не по пьяни. И оглядываясь назад, Тони с легкостью мог увидеть, как все оборачивается ровно так, как описывает Тиберий: Румико со временем поняла бы, что спуталась с лузером, и начала бы искать пути к отступлению. Тиберий — пьяный недоумок, все равно был наблюдательнее Тони, и он видел приближающийся конец.

Что-то типа меланхолии всколыхнулось в груди Тони. Теперь он не слишком много думал о Румико. После нее были и другие: связь с Пеппер, которая закончилась лучше, чем он мог ожидать, горстка интрижек на одну ночь и легкомысленные отношения с Кэрол, Наташей и Тором******* — скорее вариант «друзья с привилегиями», а не романтическая влюбленность. И конечно, Стив. Теперь был Стив (Стив был _всегда_ ). Но Румико была другой. Румико была единственным человеком, который — пусть на какое-то короткое, мимолетное время — на самом деле хотел провести с Тони остаток жизни. Но это продлилось не долго. И не без сожалений впоследствии.

— Ты получил свою возможность объяснить, — устало произнес Тони. — Теперь тебе лучше?

— Я сделал это не для того, чтобы ранить тебя, — ответил Тиберий. И вероятно, это было правдой. Тиберий никогда не хотел никого ранить.

— Ты пошел прямо к репортерам, — напомнил ему Тони, ощущая в желудке холодный и тяжелый многолетний комок предательства. — Это ты тоже сделал для того, чтобы меня защитить?

— Таблоиды публикуют всякое дерьмо все время, Тони. Мы оба это знаем. Сколько твоих друзей, если верить прессе, говорили вещи, которые, как ты думал, они никогда не скажут про тебя? 

Тони сделал глоток сидра и облизнул губы. Жидкость немного ослабила неприятное ощущение в желудке, и он отвел глаза от толпы скучающих тусовщиков.

— Тебе не надо снова копаться в грязном белье. Мне нет дела до того, насколько пьян ты был, или насколько благородны были твои намерения.

— Я не буду. Обещаю.

— Все равно ты болван, — отметил Тони.

— Мне уже раньше говорили, — Ти улыбнулся ему, с сомнением и надеждой. — Ты и говорил, собственно.

— Даже представить не могу, почему, — сказал Тони, и вот так просто три года напряжения и отчужденности пошли прахом.

— Вот, — сказал Ти, потянувшись к бокалу Тони. Он повертел его в руках и забрал, сплетая их пальцы до того, как Тони успел отпустить. — Позволь мне просто… Я снова их наполню и вернусь, хорошо? Никуда не уходи.

Тони слегка ошеломленно проследил взглядом, как Ти прокладывал свой путь через толпу в поисках официанта. Он не… это было совсем не то, чего он ожидал. В груди было странно тесно, а пальцы слегка зудели, как будто он должен был сделать что-то, но позабыл. Почти против воли он оторвался от Ти и просканировал остальную комнату в поисках Стива. Для человека на полторы головы выше большинства в комнате Стив чертовски хорошо умел растворяться в толпе. 

Хэппи Хоган перехватил взгляд Тони и направился к боссу через комнату.

— Капитана утянули где-то шестеро инвесторов, и он теперь обхаживает их в кабинете, велеречиво поздравляя с одобрением твоего недавнего филантропического проекта.

— Что они не хотели и не хотят делать, — отметил Тони. 

— Будут к концу вечера. Я никогда не думал, что Капитан Америка — такой ублюдочный манипулятор, но он наверняка застыдит их до нужной степени, — Хэппи кивнул, и это можно было интерпретировать только как одобрение.

— Он в кабинете, говоришь? — Тони раздумывал над тем, чтобы пойти и найти его. Перспектива наблюдать за тем, как Стив нагоняет страх на инвесторов, казалась гораздо более занимательной, чем все остальное, что могла предложить эта вечеринка.

— Думаю, это кабинет. Библиотека? Не знаю, все комнаты в этом доме выглядят похожими друг на друга. Старые книги, неудобная мебель, никаких телевизоров, — последнее, кажется, Хэппи особенно осуждал.

Тони ухмыльнулся.

— Пропускаешь игру? Сегодня у тебя должен был быть выходной, знаешь ли. Полагаю, твои малыши-телохранители могли бы держать меня в узде этим вечером без пригляда папаши.  
Взгляд, которым наградил его Хэппи, говорил о многом — не в последнюю очередь о способности Тони держаться в узде под чьим-либо воздействием.

— Они — хорошая команда. Но они еще не поняли, что ты полон дерьма. И если ты еще раз бросишь телохранителей и отправишься шляться по городу, Пеппер меня прикончит.

— Я — супер-герой, — сказал Тони в потолок, потому что говорить Хэппи или Пеппер, и — в этом случае — Роуди, а еще, что примечательно, Джарвису и совету директоров — кажется, не имело смысла. — У меня есть неразрушимый костюм-доспех, который стреляет репульсорными лучами из ладоней и может летать. Откуда берется это впечатление, что я беспомощный?

— Ну, уверен, Кэп будет там, — продолжил Хэппи, будто Тони ничего и не говорил. — Он стоит десяти моих парней, даже если у него нет при себе пистолета. Но он слишком тебя балует. Так что, вероятно, лучше всего просто за тобой присматривать.

Хэппи издал звук, слегка смахивающий на рычание раздраженной собаки.

— Моя команда все равно лажает. Возможно, и к лучшему, что я не увижу в реальном времени, как их отделывают.

— Да, — согласился Тони, снова поднимая глаза к потолку — и правда, его совсем не уважают даже собственные наемные работники. — Кстати, сейчас сезон какого спорта?

Хэппи не удостоил ответом этот вопрос, но что-то подсказывало Тони, что в ближайшие недели он будет часто обнаруживать, что его телевизор настроен на ESPN********.

— Хочешь, я скажу Капитану, что ты его искал? — Хэппи уже подносил руку к наушнику; одно прикосновение включит скрытый канал, который доступен каждому члену охраны «СИ». — Могу попросить его парня передать сообщение.

— У вас есть отдельная охрана для Стива?

— У Капитана Роджерса всегда есть телохранитель, обеспечивающий его личную безопасность, когда он посещает торжества «Старк Индастриз» или когда вы вдвоем выходите куда-либо, — ответил Хэппи.

Вообще-то, Тони этого не знал, но идея была хорошей. Достаточно того, чтобы один из врагов Стива выстрелил в него, когда он в гражданском, и… нет.

— Спасибо, Хэппи. Это хорошая мысль. Мне следовало подумать об этом самому, - ему в голову пришла мысль. — Вы делали то же для моих бывших?

— Не на постоянной основе, — осторожно ответил Хэппи. Он глянул на Тони и снова перевел взгляд на толпу. — Если кто-то был с тобой, то конечно, твоя команда безопасности отправилась бы к нему в случае крайней необходимости.

Но Стив был обеспечен собственным телохранителем. Либо Хэппи думал, что присутствие Стива повышает опасность — сам Тони всегда чувствовал себя в большей безопасности рядом со Стивом, так что, вероятно, нет — или его людям Стив достаточно нравился, чтобы ему предоставляли привилегии и защиту.

Или они думали, что ему Стив достаточно нравится.  
Они не ошибались.

— В любом случае, это хорошая идея. Спасибо, Хэппи. Я… — он заметил, что сквозь толпу возвращается Тиберий, и ощутил безотчетное разочарование. Это, возможно, было несправедливо — в конце концов, Ти старался, а Тони сам еще совсем недавно жаловался на скуку. И вообще, хотя он и считал Хэппи другом, тот находился здесь по долгу службы, и было неправильно отвлекать его ради собственного развлечения. — Хэппи, ты же помнишь Тиберия Стоуна, да?

Хэппи глянул на него, словно он нес околесицу, и это, возможно, казалось до странности нелогичным. Тони кивнул в сторону Ти, и удивленно моргнул, когда заметил, что выражение лица Хэппи трансформировалось во что-то, близкое к бешенству, а затем вернулось к профессиональной маске безразличия.

— Да, босс. Если вы меня извините, — сказал он, кивая Тони и полностью игнорируя Тиберия. — Мне нужно вернуться на пост, пока мальчики не решили, что можно начать бездельничать.

Тони еще раз удивленно моргнул, глядя ему в спину, а Ти между тем скользнул на место Хэппи и предложил Тони полный бокал.

— А, это лицо мне знакомо. Старый добрый весельчак Хэппи Хоган*********. Впрочем, не припомню, чтобы он когда-либо был веселым при встрече со мной. Твои подчиненные никогда меня особо не любили.

— Ты плохо на меня влиял, — автоматически ответил Тони, повторяя то, что Пеппер в течение многих лет говорила ему десятки раз. Он сцепил пальцы вокруг ножки бокала и невольно задумался о том, как звучал ее голос каждый раз, когда они касались этой темы. Насколько чертовски усталой она казалась в этих случаях.

— Да брось, — отмахнулся Ти. Он потянул Тони за запястье, и прикосновение его пальцев казалось таким знакомым, хотя он и сжимал несколько сильно. — Пойдем присядем. Я устал подпирать стенку.

Ти вывел Тони из основной комнаты, и там толпа была заметно реже. Чей бы это ни был дом — Тони реально стоит больше внимания уделять таким вещам, когда Пеппер рассказывает их ему — он мог соперничать с Особняком Старков в размерах и великолепии; впрочем, того, кто занимался отделкой этого места, стоило поставить к стенке и расстрелять. В этом Хэппи точно был прав. Насколько мог видеть глаз, всюду только угнетающая обшивка темными панелями и неудобные стулья. И пейзажи. Куча уродливых пейзажей. Тони любил портреты, и тут, надо признать, был даже склонен к некоторому фанатизму**********, но именно поэтому он доверял Пеппер декор того, что могли увидеть нормальные люди.  
Ти провел его через огромный гулкий холл в крошечный кабинет, где пахло так, словно туда годами никто и дверь не открывал. Тони сжал пальцы — его запястье слегка дернулось в хватке Ти, но тот, кажется, этого не заметил.

— Реально здорово увидеть тебя снова, Тони, — он поставил свой бокал на край стола и повернулся, обхватывая Тони за талию. — Я правда надеялся, что мне представится эта возможность.

— Ти, — настороженно произнес Тони, но уже через секунду Тиберий целовал его. Поцелуй был… слишком грубым и глубоким для дружеского. Ти задел зубами нижнюю губу Тони, а пальцы его впились в спину, словно он пытался проникнуть прямо под кожу. От Тиберия пахло скотчем.

От него пахло неправильно. Все ощущения были неправильными.  
Тони отпрянул, надавив ладонью Ти на грудь.

— Какого черта? Мы пять минут как снова разговариваем друг с другом, и ты уже считаешь, что это нормально?

Тиберий рассмеялся.

— Ой, да брось. Я видел тебя, умоляющего, как шлюха, в то время как члены совета были в соседней комнате. Конечно, это нормально. Уверен на сто процентов, Старк.

Тони услышал собственный голос, произносящий слова, сказанные несколько месяцев назад: «Я уверен на сто процентов, Стив. Для тебя — да. И всегда буду»***********. Стало легче добавить в голос стали.

— Но не для тебя. Те времена закончились, Ти. Уже много-много лет назад.

— Ох, ну перестань. Ты всегда готов хорошо провести время, — он опустил взгляд. — Ты всегда готов _для меня_. Или был готов, в любом случае.

Тони перехватил руку Ти, пока тот не успел опустить ее еще ниже.

— Это было давно, и я здесь не один.

— Да, Капитан Наивность бродит где-то там. Я видел, как ты здесь «не один», когда он оставил тебя в ту же секунду, как вошел в дверь, и за весь вечер не взглянул в твою сторону. Готов поспорить, он даже не знает, что ты ушел. А если бы и знал, было бы ему дело? Было бы ему не все равно, застань он нас вдвоем? Или он испытал бы только облегчение? — Тиберий закатил глаза. — Брось, Тони. Даже ты не так чертовски слеп. Как бы ты этого солдатика не возбуждал, это давно прошло. Я будто вижу, как история с Румико разворачивается снова. Это чертовски неловко. Это долбаный стыд.

Тони отступил на шаг с каким-то холодным ощущением в животе. Он не мог определить точно, что это, но во рту появился привкус свинца.

— Довольно. Это не то же самое.

Тиберий шумно выдохнул.

— Конечно, то же самое. Господи, Тони, сколько я тебя знаю? В общем, я тебя знаю, ок? И ты настолько увлекся этим парнем, что даже не видишь, как он просто использует тебя.

— Не надо, — сказал Тони достаточно резко, чтобы Ти действительно замолчал. — Ты, возможно, знаешь меня, но ты не знаешь его. Стив намного выше этого, поэтому просто не надо.

— Эй, — Ти обхватил подбородок Тони, впиваясь ногтями в кожу. — Слушай. Я просто присматриваю за тобой. Как раньше.

— Как когда ты трахнулся с моей девушкой и предал нашу дружбу? — выпалил Тони.

— _]Я это все объяснил_ , — прокричал Ти. — Почему из-за тебя так чертовски невозможно быть твоим другом, Тони? Я пытаюсь, ладно? Но ты делаешь настолько чертовски невозможным быть с тобой рядом. Именно поэтому Румико устала от тебя, и поэтому Пеппер тебя бросила, и поэтому Роудс больше не появляется…

— Не надо, — повторил Тони.

— Позволь доказать тебе, — предложил Ти. — Как я делал это раньше. Может быть, когда я поставлю раком героя всея Америка, ты поймешь… 

— Довольно, — бросил Тони резко. Что-то, похожее на панику, клокотало в его горле, от картинок, вспыхивающих в голове, во рту становилось горько. Стив так не сделает — он уцепился за эту мысль. Даже если Ти сделает, Стив — нет. Даже если Ти был _прав_ , Стив так не поступит. — Это была чертовски ужасная идея.

— Ты знаешь, что я прав, — голос Ти был мягким, сочувствующим. — Вся эта интрижка была обречена с самого начала, разве нет? Он слишком похож на Румико. Этот красивый, порядочный человек, имеющий столько возможностей. Никто не винит тебя за то, что ты хочешь быть частью всего этого, Тони, но ты должен быть честен с самим собой. Ты просто тянешь его вниз. Как скоро он сам поймет это? Или уже понял? Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы он был с тобой из жалости? Потому, что не может сообразить, как отшить тебя и не спровоцировать при этом скандал. Ты действительно хочешь каждый раз, когда он трахает тебя, гадать, желает ли он этого на самом деле?

Тони сжал переносицу пальцами.

— Я не хочу говорить с тобой об этом, Ти.

Он развернулся к собеседнику спиной, пытаясь создать между ними хоть какую-то преграду, и глубоко вдохнул. Потом вспомнил о бокале с сидром, который держал в руке, и пригубил.

Шампанское. Тиберий принес ему алкоголь.  
Конечно же.

Тони закрыл глаза и вздохнул.

— Тони, — Тиберий прижался к нему сзади. — Позволь мне сделать это для тебя. Ты знаешь, что я всегда буду тебя любить. Ты не должен поступаться чем-то ради меня. Я никогда не попрошу тебя измениться, как это сделал он.

— Он никогда не просил меня меняться, — тихо сказал Тони. — Он просто верил, что я смогу.

Он заметил движение у двери, а когда поднял голову, увидел Стива, входящего в комнату.

— Тони, — произнес Стив. Он легко улыбался, но взгляд был резким и острым. — Я искал тебя.

— Ну наконец-то, — прошептал Тиберий, опускай подбородок на плечо Тони.

Тони стряхнул его и отступил, опуская бокал с шампанским на стол рядом с напитком Тиберия.

— Извини, Стив. Мы с Ти просто вспоминали старые времена. Ты же помнишь Ти, да?

— Не могу такого сказать, — ответил Стив, и это было идеальным решением — единственным способом действительно задеть кого-то вроде Ти. Сделать его незначительным. Сделать его беспомощным. — Кто-то из твоих студенческих приятелей?

Тони одарил его усталой улыбкой.

— Не совсем.

Тиберий скользнул рукой по талии Тони, сжал по-собственнически сильно.

— У нас долгая история, Кэп. У нас с Тони очень близкая дружба.

— Ти, — тихо сказал Тони. — Ты можешь идти.

Тиберий отшатнулся, словно обжегшись.

— Не обязательно устраивать спектакль ради Капитана. Уверен, он уже знает, кто ты такой.

— Он знает, полагаю, — Тони покачал головой, чтобы предотвратить внезапную вспышку гнева со стороны Стива. — Но не уверен, что теперь знаешь ты. И мне действительно кажется, что тебе нужно уйти.

Тиберий подхватил один из бокалов со стола, отсалютовал им.

— Ты никогда не знаешь, что хорошо для тебя, — сказал он тихо. — И никогда не знал. Когда ты разрушишь это, как разрушил все остальное, меня не будет рядом, чтобы собирать осколки.

В груди Тони шевелилось что-то, что-то болезненное, тяжелое и ноющее, но точно не сожаление.

— Я справлюсь, — сказал он, и возможно, это даже было правдой.

Стив отступил в сторону, когда Тиберий прошагал мимо, и тихо закрыл за ним дверь.

— Тони?

— Прости за все это, — ответил тот. Адресованная собеседнику улыбка казалась измученной, а судя по выражению в глазах Стива, выглядела еще хуже.

— Ты не виноват, — сказал Стив. Они замерли на мгновение, просто глядя друг на друга. — Я… Хэппи сказал мне, что ты, возможно, не откажешься от поддержки. Ты выглядел…

— Могу себе представить, как я выглядел, — вздохнул Тони.

— Если я бесцеремонно вмешался, — начал Стив, но, кажется, на полпути передумал. — Прости, что прервал вас. Я слышал кое-что из того, что он говорил тебе.

— Да нет. Все в порядке. Ты, вообще-то, как раз вовремя. Не думаю, что я когда-либо понимал, каким мелким гаденышем Тиберий может быть, — он прислонился к спинке натурально отвратительного кожаного дивана, внезапно почувствовав усталость, словно само нахождение рядом с Ти истощало его. — Возможно, потому, что в прошлом я бывал феноменально пьян. Это определенно влияет на точку зрения.

— Мне не понравилось, как он вел себя, — сказал Стив решительно, опуская уголки губ. Он прислонился к стене напротив Тони и сцепил руки на груди — материал костюма слегка натянулся на плечах. — Он не должен так кого-либо лапать, это неправильно.

— Ну, да. Вероятно, он не ожидал, что я скажу «нет», — ответил Тони с усталым вздохом. — Не знаю, отказывал ли я раньше. Не то чтобы ему было особо до этого дело.

— Смотри, цаца какая, — кисло отметил Стив.

— Он «принц», — признал Тони. — Сейчас мой вкус в выборе друзей лучше.

Он попытался улыбнуться Стиву, и был вознагражден полноценной ухмылкой в ответ. 

— Впрочем, мне жаль, что тебе пришлось на все это смотреть. Я не хотел, чтобы ты что-то неправильно подумал, или типа того. 

— Мне не кажется, что тут можно что-то «неправильно подумать». Он вел себя все более враждебно и всего тебя облапал. Если он еще будет там, когда мы вернемся, надо попросить охрану присмотреть за ним. Он может попытаться побеспокоить еще кого-то, кого-нибудь, кто не настолько способен позаботиться о себе, как ты.

Тони почувствовал легкий укол разочарования, что казалось нелепым, потому что даже он был достаточно эмоционально зрел, чтобы понимать: реакция Стива совершенно нормальна.

— Ты не ревнивый, — сказал он. — Я это уже замечал.

— Не думаю, что ревность что-то дает, — сказал Стив. — Я человек, поэтому иногда ее испытываю, но…

Он на минуту умолк.

— Ты беспокоился, что я буду ревновать из-за Тиберия Стоуна?

— Не то чтобы беспокоился, — Тони совершенно не думал, что это было бы приятно — только чуть-чуть — если бы Стив и правда ревновал. Ну, знаете. В совершенно зрелом и здоровом смысле. Слова Ти были еще свежи в его памяти, и это воспоминание подсказывало, что Стив не ревновал, потому что ему было все равно, и даже Тони понимал, что это все фигня.

— Тони, — с удивлением произнес Стив, шагнув в его личное пространство. — Нет ни единой причины на этой планете, по которой я должен ревновать к Тиберию Стоуну.  
Он обхватил лицо Тони ладонью и провел подушечкой большого пальца по нижней губе.

— Он злой, ожесточенный человек, который только начал осознавать все, что он напрасно растратил в своей жизни. А я здесь с тобой, — он легко поцеловал Тони.

— Ты слишком мил, — Тони ухмыльнулся Стиву в губы. — Уверен, что совсем-совсем не ревнуешь?

— Я немного злюсь, — признал Стив. — Я хочу, чтобы он обращался с тобой уважительно. Но я не ревную. Он там, и при этом желает быть здесь с тобой. Я здесь с тобой, и не хочу быть нигде больше. Нет ни одной чертовой причины, по которой я завидовал бы Тиберию Стоуну. Если уж на то пошло, мне немного жаль его.

Он потянулся и запер дверь.  
Тони облизнул губы.  
Стив задумчиво смотрел на него, подходя ближе.

— Определенно не ревную, — повторил он, стягивая пиджак с плеч Тони и роняя на пол. — Но если он прикоснется к тебе так еще раз, если еще раз так с тобой заговорит, я позабочусь о том, чтобы он больше _не мог этого делать_.

Тони усмехнулся, с удивлением понимая, что его немного потряхивает; Стив тем временем начал расстегивать пуговицы на его рубашке, одну за одной.

— Мы будем заниматься сексом в чьей-то комнате для отдыха, пока мой засранец-бывший где-то там снаружи?

— Признаю, бывший в мои планы не входил, — ответил Стив. Он распахнул рубашку и скользнул ладонями по груди Тони.

— Ты это планировал?

— Ну, я знаю, что ты терпеть не можешь эти вечеринки, — Стив наклонил голову и пробежался языком по кромке реактора.

Тони запустил пальцы в волосы Стива, в то время как тот прижался к огрубевшей коже вокруг реактора.

— Так ты запланировал уединиться со мной на вечеринке? О Боже, как я тебя сейчас люблю.

Стив слегка подул на влажную кожу, и Тони вздрогнул.

— Проверь мои штаны, — сказал он, наклоняя голову, чтобы обхватить губами один из сосков Тони. 

Бороться с искушением осесть на пол бесформенной кучкой было тяжелее, чем должно бы, но Тони вместо этого просто сжал пальцы в волосах Стива и прижал его ближе к груди. Он просунул свободную руку под ремень брюк Стива и потянулся обхватить его член сквозь белье.

— Нашел, — поддразнил Тони, слегка надавив ладонью.

Стив застонал и укусил кожу на груди Тони, впиваясь зубами в мускулы ровно настолько, чтобы больно было только совсем чуть-чуть. Он слегка выгнулся под рукой Тони, и тот наградил его быстрым поглаживанием.

— Карман, — сказал Стив, пробегая языком по коже, которую только что кусал. Он прижал рукой кисть Тони и держал, слегка толкаясь бедрами в их соединенные ладони. — Проверь мой карман.

— О, так тебе стоило сразу сказать точнее, — Тони ощупывал карманы свободной рукой, наслаждаясь тем, как Стив терся о него все отчаянней, пока Тони поглаживал его живот, и пробрался в карман.

— Что ты там прячешь, ммм? — он выгнул спину, и Стив застонал у его груди. — Это что? Ой, Бог мой.

Тони сомкнул пальцы вокруг шуршащей упаковки и пластика и рассмеялся.

— О, Боже. Ты принес смазку и презервативы на Рождественскую вечеринку? _Капитан Америка_ принес смазку и презервативы на Рождественскую вечеринку.

Стив прижал их ладони к возбужденному члену и качнул бедрами.

— Капитан Америка верит в важность подготовки, — сказал он, поднимая голову, чтобы накрыть губами рот Тони в глубоком поцелуе. Он навалился на Тони, прижав его к стене, зажимая руки между их телами. — И я знал, что я не смогу провести рядом с тобой всю ночь и не захочу заполучить тебя.

Он сжал руку Тони, потом отпустил.

— Разденься для меня.

Тони продолжал держать руку в волосах Стива, не давая тому слишком отодвинуться.

— Не пойми меня неправильно, или что-то там еще, но я так рад, что ты оказался невероятно похотливым.

Стив взглянул на него из-под ресниц, и легкий румянец, покрывающий его щеки, не имел никакого отношения к смущению.

— Только рядом с тобой. Я серьезно, Тони. Теперь раздевайся давай, пока я еще могу терпеть.

То ли слова так повлияли на Тони, то ли тон, которым Стив их произнес, но каждый звук словно бы впитался в его тело и устремился прямо к члену, который мгновенно, почти болезненно, затвердел. Тони потянул за галстук, роняя его на пол. Он знал, что оба будут потрепанными и помятыми, давая всем понять, чем они занимались, и это только возбуждало его. Он вытянул рубашку из брюк, стянул манжеты с запястий – и все это время наблюдал, как Стив раздевается с целеустремленной деловитостью.

— Посмотри на себя, — сказал он, стряхивая рубашку с плеч и кидая ее рядом с пиджаком на пол. Стив спустил брюки и перешагнул через них, мышцы его бедер напрягались при каждом движении, мускулы на животе были сведены от возбуждения. Его член был глубокого красного цвета, уже влажный. Тони облизнул губы и рывком вытащил пояс из петель брюк.

— Иди сюда, Стив. 

Звук, вырвавшийся из горла Стива, был похож на рычание, и Тони ухмыльнулся, обнажив зубы, чувствуя, как в груди ослабевает что-то болезненное и тянущее.  
Стив обхватил рукой лицо Тони, погладил большим пальцем линию скулы.

— Ты еще одет.

— Для этого мне не нужно быть голым, — ответил Тони, опускаясь на колени.

Он быстро взял в рот член Стива как можно глубже, ощутил его горьковато-соленый вкус. Стив был горячим, его пульс быстро бился у языка Тони. Стив обхватил голову Тони обеими руками, но аккуратно, совсем не пытаясь контролировать движения. Тони наградил его за это тем, что глубоко заглотнул Стива в себя, потом подался назад достаточно для того, чтобы все, кроме головки, выскользнуло изо рта. Он пососал головку, глядя на то, как Стив наблюдает за ним, прикрыв глаза. Стив, нежный, милый Стив, действительно испытывал оргазм, видя, как Тони отсасывает ему. Боже, жизнь иногда была хороша. Он снова вобрал в себя Стива, так глубоко, как только мог, и проглотил сперму. Он пробовал ее на вкус, пока Стив пытался вернуть себе контроль над собственным телом, бережно придерживая голову Тони; его дыхание вырывалось грубыми короткими вздохами.

— Это ненадолго, — предупредил его Стив. Он сопротивлялся инстинкту двигаться, его бедра подрагивали под руками Тони. Тот снова сглотнул и ухмыльнулся, когда пальцы Стива сжались в его волосах и потянули.

— Тони. Пожалуйста, я хочу увидеть тебя голым.

Он с сомнением отпустил Стива, поцеловал его в бедро, не сжимая губ, ожидая, что Стив отпустит волосы. Вместо этого Стив опустился на колени перед Тони и притянул его для поцелуя, жесткого и требовательного, надавив языком между губами. Стив вздрогнул от собственного вкуса, но только притянул Тони ближе, целую минуту целовал его сильнее и только потом отпустил. Он потянул Тони за волосы, провел пальцами по голове, словно извиняясь.

— Ложись на спину.

Тони пробормотал ругательство и неловко поспешил повиноваться. Он повозился с пуговицами, спуская брюки на бедра. Стив стянул их окончательно, стаскивая и ботинки – весь комок одежды он откинул в сторону. Он взял Тони за бедра – его руки легли на изгиб идеально, словно были для этого созданы – и слегка потянул, чтобы тот лежал на полу с раскинутыми ногами, а сам он мог устроиться между ними. Стив провел руками по внутренней стороне бедер, слегка царапая ногтями нежную кожу, потом наклонился и поцеловал оставленные ими красные следы.

— Презерватив, — сказал он, продолжая покрывать ногу Тони поцелуями. Он уткнулся носом Тони в живот, а потом прильнул к впадинке между промежностью и ногой и глубоко вдохнул.

Квадратная фольгушка лежала на полу в нескольких дюймах от них – там, где Тони уронил ее, торопясь раздеться. Он потянулся за ней, вытягиваясь, чтобы не слишком отстраняться от Стива – впрочем, не было уверенности, что получится даже при желании: пальцы Стива впились в бедра до синяков – и застонал, когда удалось ухватить упаковку. Он подцепил также узкий тюбик смазки, лежавший рядом, и сунул оба предмета Стиву.

Тот забрал их, поцеловал член Тони, что заставило того вцепиться в ковер, и содрал с презерватива обертку. Стив надел кондом за несколько секунд – так странно, что именно такие вещи заставляли кровь Тони закипать в эти дни, но то, что Стив Роджерс так умело обращался с кондомом, Боже… - и открыл крышку тюбика.

— Нормально? — спросил Стив, проводя рукой между бедер Тони. Он прижал скользкий палец ко входу в его тело и надавил, достаточно сильно, чтобы Тони всхлипнул. — Можно?

— Да, — ответил тот, потому что Стив ждал бы ответа, если бы он промолчал. — Да, можно, всегда можно, теперь прекрати задавать глупые вопросы и трахни меня уже.

Стив рассмеялся — нежный звук, от которого у Тони поджались пальцы на ногах.

— А я-то думал, что это я тут не могу больше ждать.

— Я всегда хочу тебя, — признался Тони отрывисто. Он облизнул губы и подавил улыбку. Не ревнует он, да? — Я весь вечер хотел, чтобы ты, а не Ти, меня трогал.

Со сдавленным криком он выгнул спину, когда Стив просунул в него целиком два скользких пальца.

— _Боже_ …

— Я не позволю ему больше прикасаться к тебе, — сказал Стив. Он вытянул пальцы из тела Тони и тут же засунул назад; Тони извивался, пока он трахал его рукой. — Мне плевать, что он твой старейший друг…

Стив двинул пальцами, погладил внутри, и Тони приподнял бедра, попытался податься навстречу движению, чтобы пальцы были глубже.

— …он не должен обращаться с тобой плохо. Никто не должен обращаться с тобой плохо. Я _не позволю_ никому этого делать.

Он вытащил пальцы и приподнялся на коленях над Тони, подхватил его бедра, чтобы закинуть ноги себе на талию, устраиваясь поудобнее. Стив подался вперед, и глаза Тони закрылись, когда член скользнул в него одним медленным движением, погружаясь целиком. Тони сжал бедра вокруг талии Стива, и тот замер, давая им минутку, чтобы привыкнуть.

— Поцелуй меня, — сказал Стив, и Тони открыл глаза, обнаруживая, что тот низко наклонился. — Тони…

Он поспешил приподняться, обхватил ладонью шею Стива и глубоко его поцеловал; тот в это время начал двигаться долгими движениями, почти выходя из его тела, чтобы снова проникнуть внутрь. С каждым движением Тони приподнимал бедра. Стив слегка передвинулся, вошел глубоко, сильно, и Тони не смог сдержать крика.

— Стив, — выдохнул он, вцепившись в его волосы, раздвигая ноги еще шире, пытаясь раскрыться еще больше, чтобы Стив вошел немного глубже.

Стив обхватил бедра Тони, держал его открытым, впившись пальцами в кожу. 

— Я не позволю ему прикасаться к тебе, — произнес Стив, резко выдыхая слова в губы Тони и снова целуя его. — Я не позволю _никому_ и никогда тебя трогать. Ни единому человеку.

Тони втянул в себя воздух и вжал пальцы в шею Стива, чувствуя, как оргазм подбирается к каждому нерву и мускулу. 

— Никто и никогда не увидит тебя больше в таком виде.

Оргазм пронзил его, и Тони выгнул спину, резко выдохнул в губы Стива, глотая его сбивчивые вдохи, пока тело сотрясалось и сжималось вокруг члена. Стив продолжал трахать его, не сбиваясь с ритма, теми же долгими, сильными движениями, продлевая приятные ощущения. Тони постепенно спускался с небес на Землю. Он издал горловой — высокий и слабый — звук, и его тело без сознательного сигнала мозга прижалось к Стиву. Стив погладил одним пальцем внутреннюю часть его бедра, все еще держа Тони широко раскрытым.

— Так нормально? — Он наклонился при следующем толчке, вкладывая в него немного больше силы, и Тони проглотил крик, когда Стив дотронулся до его простаты. — Тебе не больно?

— Нет.

Вообще-то, да, но это было просто жжение от качественного секса; тень боли от того, что его заполняли так тщательно, от того, что его переполняла тягучая истома оргазма. Скорее не боль, а способность чувствовать _все_. Его член еще подрагивал, и Тони был вполне уверен, что если Стив продолжит так делать, скоро он снова будет возбужден и готов кончить второй раз, когда Стив отпустил.

— Я хочу… Пожалуйста, Стив.

— Скажи мне, — Стив наклонился, прижимая своим весом ноги Тони к его груди, раскрывая его тело еще больше. Он прижался к губам Тони, поцеловал его, глотая вдох за вдохом, срывающийся с губ Тони, жадно хватающего ртом воздух. — Чего ты хочешь, Тони? Скажи мне. Я хочу это услышать.

Господи. Господи. Тони хотел всего, неужели Стив еще этого не понял?

— Я хочу сделать видеозапись, — Тони просунул руку между их телами, обвел пальцами член Стива, и тот скользнул в его руку. — Хочу смотреть, как ты берешь меня. Хочу увидеть все, что пропускаю, пока ты сводишь меня с ума. Я хочу увидеть это.

Он вдавил в себя палец, зашипел от жжения, потерся о член Стива и почувствовал, как тот дернулся всем телом.

— Боже, я хочу смотреть, как ты трахаешь меня, Стив.

Стив ухватил Тони зубами за плечо, почти прокусывая кожу, словно пытался таким образом вернуть себе контроль. Больно было ровно настолько, чтобы голова прояснилась. От пульсирующего низким жаром укуса заныло в животе.

— Ага, — сказал Стив. — Да, мы можем.

Он прикоснулся языком к месту укуса, поцеловал его, словно бы практически в извинение.

— Это. Мы можем сделать это. Боже, Тони, то, что ты говоришь… Расскажи мне больше.

— Я хочу трахать тебя, — ответил Тони, снижая тон голоса, чтобы было слышно, насколько ему это нужно, какое желание он испытывает по отношению к этому человеку, чтобы все эти эмоции перетекли в слова. — Хочу уложить тебя, стянув брюки до колен, и трахать так сильно, что ты кончишь прямо на себя. На смокинг, рубашку — я хочу заставить тебя кончить так сильно, что ты будешь весь покрыт собственной спермой. И нет никакого сраного варианта, что мы вернемся туда, а кто-нибудь не догадается, что я сделал с тобой. Я хочу, чтобы ты трахал меня…

Он убрал руку с члена Стива, прижал ладонь к трепещущим мышцам внизу его живота.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты использовал всю эту свою супер-выносливость и трахал меня, пока я не буду весь разбит и все будет ныть, пока ты не заставишь меня вскрикивать при каждом твоем движении. Хочу, чтобы ты так обработал меня, что я не смог бы, блядь, ходить; пока не станет так, что я буду чувствовать только тебя. Хочу ощущать, как ты кончаешь внутри меня, хочу этого жара, Стив. Я никогда в жизни ничего не хотел так, как я хочу тебя.

Он выгнул спину, обхватил свободной ногой талию Стива и слегка двигался назад с каждым толчком члена.

— Я хочу, чтобы в следующий раз ты это делал без презерватива, чтобы я мог почувствовать, как твоя сперма стекает по моей ноге. Хочу, чтобы ты целовал меня на виду у папарацци, и хочу, чтобы твои ноги были на моей талии. Хочу целовать тебя сам, пока ты не начнешь задыхаться. И я правда, правда хочу, чтобы сраный Тиберий Стоун сидел снаружи за дверью, слушая, как ты трахаешь меня и зная, что я твой. Я никогда не буду ничьим, кроме как твоим, а он больше никогда меня не получит.

Стив обхватил обеими руками его бедра и резко подался вперед; все попытки сохранить контроль исчезли, когда он наклонился вперед и впился в губы. Тони скользнул пальцами сквозь волосы Стива и держал его, игнорируя грубое жжение от ворса ковра на плечах и спине, пока Стив трахал его достаточно сильно, чтобы тело скользило по полу.

— Я хочу тебя, — произнес Тони в губы Стива. — Хочу тебя, только тебя. У меня есть это, Стив? У меня есть то, что я хочу?

Стив издал сдавленный, почти болезненный звук, его пальцы впились в кожу бедер Тони так сильно, чтобы оставались синяки, и он двигался – надежно, отчаянно, идеально, и весь контроль был давно потерян. Он проникал в Тони достаточно глубоко, чтобы заставить того прикусить губу, сдерживая крик, и держал его крепко, пока кончал.

Тони провел руками по спине Стива, прижался пальцами к выпуклостям его позвоночника, целовал его снова и снова, в то время как Стив обрушился на него. Его бедра еще слегка подрагивали, словно он все еще пытался проникнуть внутрь глубже.

— Боже, ты такой красивый.

— То, что ты говоришь, — снова произнес Стив погрубевшим голосом. — Господи, Тони.  
Он погладил бедро и ляжку все еще дрожащей рукой, опускаясь на бок и утягивая Тони с собой.

— Иногда мне кажется, что можно даже к тебе не прикасаться. Надо просто дать тебе говорить, и для меня этого будет достаточно.

— Но в любом случае прикосновения — это хорошо, верно?

Стив поймал подбородок Тони, проник языком в его рот. Он еще пытался отдышаться, и поцелуй вышел не глубоким, но Стив компенсировал это количеством повторов.

— Это хорошо. Хочу прикасаться к тебе снова и снова.

— Сколько презервативов ты принес? — спросил Тони, тыкая пальцем Стива в ребра.

— Сколько, думаешь, нам будет нужно? — Стив обхватил рукой ноющий член Тони, от грубых мозолей на пальцах слишком чувствительная кожа возбуждалась, и начал двигать рукой. — Ты сказал, что мы можем отказаться от них в следующий раз. Мы могли бы… мне нравится эта идея.

Тони дотронулся до запястья Стива — всего лишь легкое поглаживание пальцев, но этого было достаточно, чтобы тот остановился. Тони облизнул губы и обхватил голову Стива, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом.

— Ты уверен? Я не пытался тебя ни к чему принуждать.

— Прошло уже шесть месяцев. Едва ли можно сказать, что мы гоним коней, Тони, — Стив провел губами по виску Тони. – Больше никого нет. И ты определенно этого хочешь. Так что — да. Я уверен. Не могу представить, что я не был бы готов попробовать хоть раз, если ты от меня этого хочешь.

Тони рассмеялся, слегка задыхаясь, и в этом выдохе было и недоверие, и облегчение одновременно. Так вот как ощущаешь себя, когда разворачиваешь подарок и понимаешь, что там именно то, что ты хотел.

— Ты отдаешь себе отчет в том, что только что раздразнил мое воображение? О, Боже, Стив, всякие извращенные вещи, которые я хотел сделать с тобой… Мы можем начать сейчас? Прямо сейчас. Тебе же никуда не надо, верно?

— Вероятно, мы должны в какой-то момент вернуться на вечеринку, до того, как она закончится, - прозвучало разочарованно, и Тони рассмеялся.

— Пеппер сказала, что мне надо там появиться, она ничего не говорила о торжественном завершении вечера. Мы можем уйти, когда захотим, — он слегка передвинулся в объятиях Стива, почувствовал, как медленная, ленивая волна оргазма снова зреет в его теле. — Но похоже, что ты и тут сложа руки не сидишь, поэтому подождем, пока ты закончишь.

Стив слегка передвинулся, укладываясь на спину, чтобы Тони распластался у него на груди. Его рука оказалась зажата между их телами.

— Давай, — он прижался губами к уху Тони, провел языком по изгибу ушной раковины, побуждая Тони двигаться. — Кончи для меня. Я с тобой. Расслабься. Потом я приведу тебя в порядок и отвезу домой. Я собираюсь уложить тебя в кровать.

Он сжал руку слегка сильнее, приближая Тони к кульминации.

— Я собираюсь уложить тебя в постель, Тони. И мы можем заняться списком, который ты мне изложил. И будем делать это, пока не попробуем каждый пункт.

Он провел свободной рукой по изгибу ягодиц Тони и прижал два пальца ко входу в его тело, проникая с небольшим сопротивлением внутрь.

— Кроме того пункта про Стоуна, — уточнил он, изгибая пальцы внутри, находя простату Тони и надавливая. – Он больше не будет слышать тебя, смотреть на тебя или _трогать_ тебя. Никогда.

Кончая в руку Стива и на его промежность, Тони спрятал лицо в плечо Стива и сжал зубы, чтобы сдержать крик, который был бы слышен даже в бальном зале. Когда Стив разжал пальцы, он не смог подавить звук протеста, но его заставили умолкнуть медленным поцелуем.

— Но ты определенно не ревнуешь, — смог выдавить из себя Тони. Он чувствовал слабость, словно в теле пропали все кости, но его вполне устраивало лежать так, слушая, как под ним бьется сердце Стива, ощущая, как его пальцы еще обхватывают член. Жизнь была фантастической.

— В мире нет человека — мужчины или женщины — которому мне следовало бы завидовать, - сказал Стив Тони на ухо. — Хотя я совершенно уверен, что как только мы выйдем из этой комнаты, достаточно многие будут завидовать мне.

Гости будут завидовать не Стиву, но Тони был не так глуп, чтобы развеивать его очевидные иллюзии. Иногда победа в споре была не в его интересах.

Стив глубоко втянул воздух, его сердцебиение под ухом Тони постепенно приходило в норму.

— Нам надо одеться.

Звучало крайне оптимистично, учитывая тот факт, что скелет Тони превратился в резину.

— Хорошо, — согласился он, не двигаясь с места. Дыхание Стива слегка шевелило его волосы. Движение казалось неуместным.

— Тони, — голос Стива звучал скорее удивленно, чем укоризненно. Он уже ровно дышал, а Тони хотел, чтобы снова начал задыхаться. Хотел сделать так, чтобы он и остался в таком состоянии.

— Тони, кто-нибудь может войти… вряд ли получится так, что мы – единственная пара, решившая улизнуть с вечеринки.

Дверь заперта. Эти гипотетические пары могут найти уголок где-нибудь в другом месте. Тони потерся щекой о грудь Стива и закрыл глаза.

Стив обхватил рукой его бедро.

— Нам надо встать.

Слишком много усилий. А если встать, то неизбежно придется одеваться, и это казалось уже откровенно ужасной идеей.

— Мне и тут хорошо, — ответил Тони.

— Ну, ты же меня раздавишь.

Тони приоткрыл один глаз и приподнял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Стива.

— Ты что, только что намекнул на то, что я толстый? Потому что звучало так, будто ты назвал меня толстым, — он подумывал о том, чтобы ущипнуть Стива, но это, казалось, требовало слишком много усилий. Нужно было двигать рукой, и все такое. Может быть, укус поможет подкрепить свою точку зрения?

Стив перекатился на бок, крепко удерживая их вместе.

— Ты идеальный, — сказал он, запечатлев влажный ленивый поцелуй на губах Тони. — Но тяжелый. И ковер уже не кажется таким удобным, как десять минут назад.

Теперь, когда у Тони было время подумать об этом, ворс действительно слегка царапал. Возникла мысль переместиться на выглядевший ужасно неудобным двухместный диванчик, но Стив скользнул большой рукой вверх и вниз по его спине, и эти размышления тотчас были сочтены незначительными. Тони прижался лицом к шее Стива и неторопливо вдохнул, пока его собственное сердцебиение выравнивалось, а пот и сперма остывали на их коже.

— Я хочу задать тебе вопрос, — тихо произнес Стив. — Но возможно, это не мое дело.

Тони обвил рукой его талию — теперь они обнимали друг друга — и неторопливо переплел ноги с ногами Стива. 

— Можешь спрашивать, — разрешил он. — Если это что-то, о чем я не хочу говорить, или что-то, о чем я не могу говорить, я дам тебе знать. Но ты… 

Он споткнулся на полуслове.

— _Ты_ , Стив, можешь спрашивать, о чем угодно. О чем угодно.

Стив отстранился всего на дюйм, достаточно, чтобы иметь возможность взглянуть на Тони, а свет от реактора отразился в его глазах. 

— Он обращался с тобой так же, когда вы были вместе?

— Я не знаю, — ответ вырвался буквально до того, как Тони смог обдумать его, и он панически попытался найти слова получше, так как Стив напрягся и начал отодвигаться. — Нет. Подожди. Не… Не уходи. Я честно не знаю, Стив.

— Я не ухожу, — Стив замер, все еще поглаживая рукой спину Тони вверх и вниз. — Нет-нет, Тони. Честно. Однако я хочу понять. Когда ты говоришь, что не знаешь… 

— Я не знаю, — повторил Тони. — Я… Слушай, я не пытаюсь быть таким из себя… но я тогда я был не тем человеком, что сейчас. Нет… И тот чувак, кем я был до создания брони, до Афганистана… он тоже был кем-то совсем другим. Ты же знаешь? И Тиберий, он и тот парень были лучшими друзьями. Две сраные одного поля ягодки. Они напивались вместе, падали в койку вместе и были ужасными человеческими существами тоже вместе. Я не припомню, чтобы у меня когда-либо были жалобы на предмет того, как он обращался со мной. Но, Стив, тот чувак… чувак, которым я был…

Тони сглотнул и попытался изобразить ироничную улыбку, просто чтобы оценить, подойдет ли она. Судя по тому, как Стив на него смотрел – широко раскрытыми голубыми глазами и слегка нахмурившись — похоже было, что совершенно нет. 

— Он, черт побери, ненавидел себя.

Выражение лица Стива стало напряженным.

— Тони…

— Нет, — прервал его Тони. — Не надо. Не надо… Слушай, ты не представляешь, насколько ты изменил мою жизнь, Стив. Насколько ты изменил меня. Пеппер, Роуди и остальные Мстители, все они точно… возможно, я этого не заслуживаю после той жизни, которую я вел, но ты стал просто чертовым чудом. Понимаешь? Путаный комок неврозов, который ты сейчас видишь, — просто идеал организованности по сравнению с тем чуваком, которым я был тогда, с Ти. Обращался ли он со мной плохо? Оглядываясь назад, скажу — возможно. Обращал ли я на это внимание или хотя бы утруждался волноваться на эту тему тогда? Совсем нет. Итак. Я не знаю.

Он приподнялся на одной руке, чтобы сверху взглянуть на Стива.

— Я думаю… Мне не стоило так удивляться, когда вскрылась вся эта история с Румико. Если это отвечает на твой вопрос.

— Отвечает. Спасибо, — сказал Стив мрачно. — Я могу попросить тебя об одолжении?

— Если только сначала поцелуешь меня, — ответил Тони, пытаясь скрыть облегчение, когда Стив потянулся к нему, широко улыбнулся и нарочито влажно поцеловал. — Ох, фу ты. Да, хорошо, что за одолжение?

— Он твой… — Стив изогнул губы, словно попробовал что-то невкусное. — Ну, он не твой друг. Твой товарищ, твой бывший. Я не знаю его так же хорошо, как ты. Но если он когда-нибудь еще заговорит с тобой так же, как этим вечером, ты мне скажешь?

— Ты собираешься избить его ради меня?

— Это — самое меньшее из того, что я сделал бы ради тебя, — ответил Стив, и Тони глубоко вдохнул при виде внезапного огня в его глазах. — Но преимущественно я хочу убедиться, что ты знаешь, насколько он не прав.

— Я сделаю лучше. Думаю, какая бы там остаточная страсть к Ти у меня ни была, она успешно сгорела после сегодняшнего вечера, — Тони положил руку в центр груди Стива, раздвинул пальцы на мягкой коже, в откровенной имитации того, как Стив иногда прикасался к реактору. — Я не буду слушать, как он говорит о тебе в таком тоне.

— Человек, которым ты являешься сейчас, которым ты сделал себя, — я никого не люблю больше и никем больше, чем тобой, не восхищаюсь. И человек, которым ты был. Я люблю его тоже.

— Ну, у тебя ужасный вкус, — ответил Тони, сгибая пальцы у кожи Стива и сосредоточенно за этим наблюдая. — Это все знают.

Стив тихо рассмеялся и закинул руки за голову, потягиваясь.

— И это говорит человек, встречающийся с девяностолетним стариком.

— Эй, — не согласился Тони. — Должен тебе заметить, в старые времена хорошо знали, как _растягивать_ удовольствие.

Он бросил красноречивый взгляд на промежность Стива — тот был уже наполовину возбужден, и его член рос под взглядом Тони.

— Я мог бы отпустить действительно безвкусную шутку по поводу секса стариков, или могу помочь тебе с этим. Выбор за тобой.

Стив усмехнулся.

— Помоги мне Бог, я почти хочу услышать шутку, — он обхватил лицо Тони рукой и пробежался подушечкой большого пальца по губам. — Я уже упоминал, что мне нравится то, что выходит из твоих уст, да?

— Да? — Тони не мог сдержать ухмылку — возможно, действительно развратную – тронувшую уголки рта. Стив уже начал покрываться густым румянцем. — А что скажешь о вещах, которые _входят_ в мои…

В дверь постучали.

— Ох, да вы, блядь, издеваетесь, — проворчал Тони, пока Стив пытался подняться на ноги. — Только не говорите, что он действительно стоял снаружи все это время. Я буду жаловаться. Я буду жаловаться, Стив.

— Лучше бы это не было правдой, — мрачно ответил Стив. Тони еще поднимался с пола, а он уже шагал к двери.

— Подожди, Стив! — Тони подхватил с ковра рубашку и передал Стиву его вещи. — Одежда, помнишь? Я отказываюсь нести ответственность за то, что сделаю, если Ти попробует получить полный обзор.

Стив натянул рубашку и оставил ее незастегнутой, чтобы потом надеть боксеры и весьма помятые брюки. Он подождал ровно столько, чтобы дать время Тони надеть брюки, а затем отпер дверь и резко распахнул ее жестом, не обещавшим ничего хорошего для человека снаружи.

Хэппи Хоган поприветствовал его кивком и приподнятой бровью.

— Эй, босс. Кэп. Простите, что отвлекаю.

Боевое настроение покинуло Стива так внезапно, что Тони чуть шею не свернул, наблюдая за этим.

— Хэппи. Я… Это… Прости, ты искал Тони?

Тони скрестил руки на груди, игнорируя относительную степень своей раздетости. Хэппи видел и худшее. Черт, Хэппи прибирался после худшего.

— Я занят, Хэппи, уходи.

— Тони, — пожурил его Стив. Но его щеки уже наливались густым розовым цветом, и он смущенно потирал затылок. — Извини, Хэппи. Что ты…

Он прервал себя посреди фразы и уставился на что-то за плечом Хэппи.

— Это что… Хэппи. Что происходит?

Тони бочком протиснулся мимо Стива, чтобы просунуть голову в дверь.

— О, Хэппи, — воскликнул он с почти ликованием. — Скажи мне, что это ты его дернул электрошокером. Пожалуйста. Я дам тебе прибавку к зарплате. Он дергался тут как вынутая из воды рыба?

Тиберий Стоун сидел у мраморной колонны в фойе в нескольких ярдах от них – даже почти прямо, но слегка ссутулившись. Он однозначно был без сознания. Возможно, даже слегка пускал слюну, сказать было трудно. За ним приглядывали двое охранников из команды Тони. Один, кажется, фотографировал Стоуна на сотовый телефон, что, как подозревал Тони, было не комильфо, но он не мог заставить себя об этом беспокоиться.

— Хэппи, я люблю тебя. Женись на мне.

— Нет, — хором воскликнули Хэппи и Стив. Стив вспыхнул еще ярче, когда Хэппи и Тони в унисон наградили его удивленными взглядами. Он прочистил горло.

— Хэппи, ты же его не трогал? Нет же?

— Неа, к сожалению, — Хэппи пренебрежительно махнул рукой в сторону Стоуна. — Когда я его нашел, он был на полу практически без сознания. Там еще рядом валялся бокал от шампанского, так что, полагаю, он просто слишком много выпил.

— Шампанское, — произнес Стив. — Я думал, он схватил твой бокал, когда уходил.

— Ти не озаботился тем, чтобы принести сидр, — аккуратно ответил Тони.

Стив издал странный звук, который Тони не смог точно интерпретировать.

— Он казался… совершенно трезвым. Меньше получаса назад. До тех пор, пока не выпил из твоего бокала.

Тони держался специально небрежно, потому что Стив несколько напрягся, а Хэппи смотрел на него тем взглядом, от которого всегда хотелось купить бедолаге щенка. 

— Ты помнишь, я сказал, что ты можешь спрашивать у меня, что угодно? Но, возможно, я не захочу об этом говорить?

Стив резко кивнул.

— Я спрошу снова. Честно предупреждаю.

— Позже, — предложил компромисс Тони. — Хэппи, он делал что-нибудь с того момента, как ты его нашел?

Телохранитель пожали плечами.

— Он продолжал бормотать что-то, что мне было не шибко интересно слушать, но когда я попытался поставить его на ноги, чтобы его люди могли им заняться, он замахнулся на меня.

— Он тебя не ударил? — спросил Стив, и Тони наградил его одобрительной улыбкой.

— Он едва ли смог сжать пальцы в кулак. Я подумал, ну… Не могу сказать, что это первый раз, когда я вижу Стоуна слишком пьяным, чтобы сидеть прямо, — он бросил на Тони быстрый взгляд, потом повернулся осмотреть место событий. — В любом случае, я позвал мальчиков, чтобы они с ним разобрались, и его стошнило на Сили. После этого мы как-то потеряли интерес к тому, чтобы доставить его домой, и я просто послал одного парнишку, чтобы привел его человека.

Все трое какое-то время изучали Тиберия, внезапно очень остро осознав, что за запах витает в воздухе.

— В любом случае, я решил, что дам вам возможность прибраться, пока не пришли его люди. Так, на всякий случай.

— Правильное решение, Хэппи. Спасибо, — Тони провел пальцами по волосам. — У нас есть минута-другая?

— Не больше. Я, может, и сказал им, чтобы они сначала отчистили Сили, а потом уже занимались людьми Стоуна, но это много времени не займет.

Им потребовалась всего минута, чтобы собраться, и еще минута, чтобы прибрать за собой – наблюдать за тем, как у Стива случился приступ паники на предмет того, куда деть презерватив, было уморительно и почти перекрывало все то дерьмо, что приключилось в остаток вечера – и Хэппи бегло осмотрел комнату, пока один из телохранителей быстро провел Стива и Тони на улицу через задний ход. Снаружи их уже ждал автомобиль.  
За несколько часов после их прибытия на вечеринку город охватил пронизывающий холод, и Тони скользнул в салон машины со вздохом облегчения, очень довольный тем, что можно прижаться к боку Стива и наслаждаться теплым воздухом – должно быть, водитель не выключал отопление, пока ждал их.

— Я точно дам Хэппи прибавку.

— Хорошее решение.

Возможно, дело было в теплом воздухе, или в успокаивающем ощущении плеча Стива под щекой, или в утомлении после секса, но Тони уже почти спал.

— Тебе стоит прийти на обед.

— Сегодня? — спросил Стив. Он держал руку Тони в ладонях у себя на коленях. — Немного поздновато.

— Нет, — Тони не потрудился открывать глаза, но ухватился за руки Стива посильнее. — В День Благодарения. Мы еще не обсуждали планы, и если ты хочешь пойти куда-то еще, я имею в виду, я не против, это пустяки, но. Мы устраиваем кое-что. Каждый год. Я, и Джарвис, и Пеппер, и Хэппи. Роуди тоже, когда ему удается взять выходной, — что ему обычно удается: определенно Воздушные Силы считают частью своих обязанностей поддерживать меня в хорошем расположении духа. И я пользуюсь этим, Стив. Очень сильно пользуюсь.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я отметил День Благодарения с твоей семьей? — спросил Стив тихо.  
Теперь Тони открыл глаза, посмотрел на пальцы Стива, поглаживающие тыльную сторону его руки, прислушался к шуму машин снаружи. Свет реактора был приглушен рубашкой и пиджаком, но уличные фонари освещали салон быстрыми вспышками желтого и белого. Он задумался о том, что увидит, если взглянет на лицо Стива. 

— Да. Примерно это я и хотел предложить, всячески избегая того, чтобы сказать прямо.

Он почувствовал, что Стив целует его в макушку.

— Конечно, я приду, Тони. Ничто не доставит мне больше радости.

— Хорошо, — он снова сомкнул веки. — Ты уверен, что ты совсем-совсем не ревновал? 

Стив сжал его руку.

— Нет, — ответил он. — Возможно, почувствовал себя немного собственником.

Тони не открывал глаз, пытаясь понять, что ему ответить на это, если вообще стоило отвечать — смехотворная идея, что это Стиву надо быть собственником в этих отношениях — и в этот момент его телефон разразился сразу несколькими сигналами подряд. Он покопался во внутреннем кармане пиджака, вытащил сотовый и увидел, что пришли сообщения от Хэппи.

— Хм.

— Что такое? — спросил Стив, словно готовый к дурным вестям, за что Тони в действительности не мог его винить после всего, после того вечера, что у них выдался.

— Да, в общем, выяснилось, что в комнате, где мы с Ти разговаривали, были жучки.

— Жучки, — повторил Стив.

— Ага. Ну, знаешь. Камеры. Эм. Временные, — Тони подумывал о том, чтобы поднять голову, но руки Стива по-прежнему были нежными. — Хэппи говорит, похоже, что кто-то поместил в комнату несколько камер, запрограммированных на то, чтобы автоматически записывать, если в комнате есть движение. И вот. Ты знаешь. Это, вероятно, объясняет, почему Ти так старался стянуть с меня брюки. К счастью, нет никаких беспроводных сигналов, и они ни к чему не были подключены. А то было бы неловко. 

— Он… Видео камеры? — повторил Стив. Он сжал руку Тони. — Погоди. Эта… Комната, в которой мы… _Тони_.

Тони рискнул немного закинуть голову, чтобы увидеть полное ужаса лицо Стива. 

— Полагаю, мы можем вычеркивать запись сексуального характера из нашего списка, м?

— Ох, Боже, — Стив откинулся на подголовник заднего сидения. — Это… Я не могу… Если я еще когда-нибудь увижу Стоуна, я… Что Хэппи сделал с камерами?

— Он отвезет их домой. Я смогу гарантированно уничтожить запись поутру. Он обследует комнату на предмет, нет ли там еще чего-то, просто на всякий случай.

— Да уж, пожалуйста, — лицо Стива было бледным, зубы крепко сжаты. — Мы должны что-нибудь сделать со Стоуном. 

— Что бы мы ни сделали, это только придаст ему сил. Единственный способ ранить чувака типа Тиберия — лишить его силы. Отказаться дать ему возможность причинить тебе вред.

Стив вздохнул.

— Ты можешь следовать собственному совету?

— Я учусь, — Тони повернул голову и спрятал лицо у Стива на плече. — Потерпи, я скоро научусь давать отпор Тиберию.

— Это я могу.

Несколько кварталов они сидели в тишине, Тони отвечал на сообщения Хэппи, а Стив обнял его за плечи.

— Тони?

— Да?

Голос Стива был напряженным, немного сдавленным.

— Перед тем, как ты уничтожишь запись, мы могли бы?..

— Ох, _блин_ , да!

*Тиберий Стоун (мир 616) – друг детства Тони, сын делового партнера Говарда. В то время, как представители младшего поколения соревновались друг с другом, кто больше девушек соблазнит и добьется большего успеха в учебе, папани конкурировали в большом бизнесе. И как-то так получилось, что отец Стоуна разорился, и Тиберий начал винить во всем семью Старков.  
Много лет он скрывался в Европе, а когда решил, чтобы достаточно вырос, чтобы отомстить, обрушился на Тони, создавая ему многочисленные проблемы. В основном это касалось бизнеса, но досталось и личной жизни – Стоун выкрал девушку Тони, Румико.  
В фанфикшене эта история находит отражение в том, что Тиберию и Тони часто приписывают отношения, в прошлом или настоящем. Тиберию обычно достается роль «партнера-насильника», недостаточно хорошо относящегося к Тони и всячески обижающего его, начиная от морального прессинга и заканчивая физическим воздействием.  
http://www.comicvine.com/tiberius-stone/4005-86070/  
**Румико Фуджикава – возлюбленная Тони из личного третьего тома (мир 616).  
http://marvel.wikia.com/Rumiko_Fujikawa_(Earth-616)  
***Волмарт – крупная сеть розничных супермаркетов в США: http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wal-Mart_Stores  
****День Благодарения в США празднуется в четвертый четверг ноября и открывает сезон праздников, завершающийся Рождеством и Новым годом.  
То есть, это какая-то неприлично ранняя вечеринка в честь Рождества.  
*****Как мы помним, Тони – алкоголик «в завязке», он пьет только безалкогольные напитки. И поэтому болезненно реагирует на перспективу получить шампанское.  
******Румико действительно выражала целый ряд претензий относительно того, как развиваются их отношения и как образ жизни, который ведет Тони, отражается на них. Жаловалась она и на то, что он не уделяет ей достаточно внимания.  
Что интересно, по канону Румико действительно спала со Стоуном, но после того, как рассталась с Тони.  
*******Недрогнувшей рукой автор собирает в этой строчке каноничные связи Тони из Альтимейтс (почему-то) и разбавляет фанонным пейрингом.  
С Кэрол Тони встречался в Альтимейтс.  
Там же – с Наташей. На ней он практически женился: успел сделать предложение, она его приняла, но потом как-то очень «вовремя» выяснилось, что Наташа – шпионка, и пришлось помолвку разорвать.  
Со Стивом в Альтимейтс у Тони достаточно прохладные отношения, а вот с Тором они очень хорошо общаются и, можно сказать, в некотором роде даже близки. Поэтому сводить их вместе в фаноне по этому миру становится тенденцией.  
********ESPN - Entertainment and Sports Programming Network, кабельный спортивный канал (http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/ESPN)  
*********Хэппи – прозвище, данное персонажу товарищам по рингу (он в прошлом неудачливый боксер). Happy – счастливый, довольный, веселый. Прозвали нашего героя так потому, что он никогда не улыбался и всегда казался серьезным или недовольным.  
Тони знакомится с Хэппи на автомобильных гонках: тот спасает его из горящего автомобиля, но отказывается от награды, говоря, что ему бы больше пригодилась работа. В результате Тони нанимает его в качестве водителя. Пикантность ситуации заключается в том, что водитель, судя по всему, никогда Тони нужен не был (а учитывая то, что персона человека, носящего костюм ЖЧ, долгое время скрывалась, зачастую присутствие Хэппи в поездках Старка было крайне нежелательным), поэтому Хэппи тусуется в офисе и флиртует с Пеппер. Постепенно он становится не столько водителем, сколько телохранителем. Также долгое время он является одним из немногих посвященных в тайну того, кто же на самом деле скрывается под маской Железного Человека.  
**********Строго говоря, Тони любит не просто портреты, а портреты [b]Кэпа[/b]. Изображения Стива (преимущественно в форме) он развешивает по всем стенам, до которых может дотянуться. Интерьеры Особняка, Башни и других мест, которыми владеет Тони, в комиксах обязательно украшены двумя-тремя картинами с однотипным сюжетом «мой лучший друг Капитан».  
***********Отсылка к третьей главе: http://myshka-setevushka.diary.ru/p191909862.htm


	8. Baby mama drama!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Правда о липовых отношениях Тони и Стива наконец-то вышла наружу. Тони расстроен, Стив умывает руки, Люк Кейдж – не гомофоб, а Наташа думает, что все это невероятно уморительно.

**_Superhuman Star  
Baby-Mama Drama!_**  
Тони Старк готовится стать отцом — но знает ли об этом его бойфренд?  
Наследница миллионного состояния Кэти Дэр сходилась и расходилась с Тони еще в те дни, когда он не был Железным Человеком. После короткого романа, случившегося, когда Старку было слегка за двадцать, Кэти, вроде бы, пропала из его жизни. Потом она снова появилась, чтобы сообщить об их примирении и одновременно объявить о помолвке. Ни то, ни другое, впрочем, не подтвердилось. Информация о помолвке была опровергнута почти сразу — пресс-служба Старка объявила ее обманом (смотрите на странице 14 полный хронологический список бесконечных обручений Старка) — и пару не видели вместе на публике почти десять лет.

Однако, если верить мисс Дэр, именно так хотел Тони.

— Он защищал меня, — поведала она в эксклюзивном интервью нашим репортерам. — Его жизнь всегда была опасной. Он полагал, что слишком рискованно рассказывать кому-то, как много мы значим друг для друга, сначала из-за бизнес-конкурентов, а потом из-за происков врагов Железного Человека.

Возможно ли, что двухлетние отношения Старка с Румико Фуджикава, едва не закончившиеся свадьбой, стремительное любовное приключение с международной супергероиней Наташей Романовой и нынешний очень горячий союз с товарищем по команде Стивом Роджерсом — не более чем тщательное прикрытие? Осмелимся сказать: да! 

Связаться с бывшими пассиями Старка для получения комментариев оказалось не просто. PR-команда Румико Фуджикава отрицает, что ее помолвка с Тони Старком была фикцией. Наташа Романова не отвечает на наши звонки. А Капитан Роджерс отказывается давать интервью. Кэти не допускает мысли, что Тони стал бы ее обманывать, но она признает, что несколько месяцев чувствовала себя некомфортно, беспокоясь о том, что Капитан Америка находится во власти заблуждений.

Кэти рассказала нам, что Старк не смог смириться с мыслью, что его первый и пока единственный ребенок родится во лжи.

— Он так рад, что станет отцом, — сказала она с любящей улыбкой. — Не может дождаться появления на свет нашего малыша. И он понимает: это означает, что ложь и тайны должны закончиться.

На вопрос о том, не волнуется ли она, что враги Железного Человека начнут охотиться за ней и нерожденным ребенком, Кэти только покачала головой.

— Он защитит нас, — заявила она, поглаживая живот. — Он всегда будет нас защищать. Тони хочет, чтобы отныне и навсегда мы были вместе. Он любит нас больше всего на свете.

 

* * *  
Телефон завибрировал в третий раз за три минуты, и Стиву пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы при ответе на звонок не выместить недовольство на самом аппарате. 

— Роджерс, — произнес он ровно, игнорируя пристальные взгляды других пассажиров вагона метро. Возможно, как минимум половина из них все равно существовала только в его воображении.

— Капитан Америка! Я из _Daily Exposé_. Что вы можете сказать по поводу недавних заявлений о том, что ваши отношения с Тони Старком не более, чем откровенная ложь?

— Без комментариев, — ответил Стив и резко надавил на кнопку отбоя, несколько сильнее, чем было необходимо. Он поразмыслил, не выключить ли телефон совсем, хотя с ним может попытаться связаться кто-то важный, и когда на экране высветился еще один входящий с незнакомого номера, поддался этому искушению. Если будет что-то срочное, ему позвонят на коммуникатор. А единственным человеком, с которым он был заинтересован сейчас разговаривать, все равно был Тони.

Интервью с Кэти Дэр — имя казалось смутно знакомым, но Стив не думал, что они когда-либо встречались — взорвало СМИ только этим утром, но уже повсюду было полно спекуляций и развлекательных шоу на эту тему. Стив успел получить звонки от большинства местных газет — с ним пытались связаться из _People_ и _The View <_ — а также ему пришлось отбиваться от привычного артиллерийского огня папарацци и сотрудников таблоидов. Кажется, каждому необходимо было иметь мнение по этому вопросу, но что интересно, большинство при этом разделяло одно и то же убеждение: Тони — предатель и ублюдок. Впрочем, разнились предположения относительно того, кому он навредил больше — Стиву или Кэти.

Стив прекрасно понимал, что не нужно вступать с ними в дебаты, но ему пришлось крепко бороться с желанием отругать одного из папарацци, который набросился на него этим утром, пока он покупал подарки на Рождество. Что, в эти дни никто и не слышал о беспристрастности?

Когда поезд остановился, коммуникатор в его ухе пискнул, и уже встав с места и продвигаясь к открывшимся дверям, Стив ответил на звонок.

— Я здесь.

— Плохие новости, — услышал он голос Клинта. — Кто-то дал Джен ответить на звонок по городскому телефону. Я не знаю, с кем она беседует, но уже кричит что-то про клевету, угрожая разрушить чью-то репутацию, чтобы посмотреть, как им это понравится. А по ходу выдает удивительно детальные подробности вашей любовной жизни. Откуда она вообще все это знает?

Стив потер рукой глаза.

— Ладно. Сними трубку с аппарата, пока еще кого-нибудь в это не втянули.

— Слишком поздно, — бесцеремонно ответил Клинт. — Тут и раньше звонили, и Люк отказался давать комментарии, потому что его обычно выставляют гомофобом. И теперь TMZ* гоняет в эфире историю о том, какой Люк гомофоб. Зашибись! Он сломал стол и грозится поцеловать Тони в губы при следующей встрече. А до этого на звонок ответил Логан, и на него теперь кто-то подает в суд по поводу кое-чего из того, что он сказал. Наташа записывает все новостные выпуски и не может перестать смеяться. А, и еще, Питер хочет знать, будешь ли ты злиться, если он напишет собственную историю. Определенно, Джона требует от него инсайдерской информации, раз уж он друг Тони Старка. 

Стив обхватил пальцами переносицу. Он уже поднимался на улицу, перепрыгивая через две-три ступеньки за раз – и совсем скоро очутился в суете толпы. Люди делали покупки, фонари украшали сосновые гирлянды, а маленькая группка людей весьма вольно исполняла или распевала импровизации на тему «Доброго короля Вацлава»**. 

— Скажи, Люку, все знают, что он не гомофоб. А Логану — чтобы держался подальше от телефона до новых указаний с моей стороны. Наташе передай, что когда я доберусь до дома, видеть не хочу ни одну из этих записей. И Питеру ответь, что он может писать, что ему хочется, если дождется нашего возвращения домой.

Он уже практически завершил разговор, но не смог не добавить:

— И еще скажи Люку, пусть держит свои губы при себе.

И только потом отключился.

Стив терпеть не мог, когда товарищи по команде оказывались втянуты в то медиа-безумие, которое зачастую сопровождало его с Тони отношения. Это безумие само по себе он большую часть времени терпел с трудом, и обычно старался просто игнорировать. Он иногда наивно воспринимал будущее, но знал, как работает пресса, видел, как папарации выслеживают Тони, словно собаки, ожидая, что он оступится или совершит ошибку. С того самого дня, как Стив осознал свою влюбленность в этого человека, он знал, что если у них будут отношения, они развернутся под пристальным взглядом общественности. И он принял решение – еще в тот день, на Кони-Айланде — что быть с Тони, даже просто иметь _шанс_ быть с Тони, стоило этой потери приватности. Но иногда острую боль причиняло то, как глубоко они могли засовывать нос. То, какую радость они испытывали, передавая в эфир что-то отвратительное.

Стив уважал репортеров. Мужчин и женщин — таких, как Питер — которые выходили на улицы и проводили собственные расследования, а потом освещали события настолько непредвзято, насколько могли. Людей, которые сделали своей профессией передачу другим правды, информирование публики. Это заслуживало восхищения и было проявлением смелости. Во время Второй Мировой войны были репортеры, которые встречали гибель от огня нацистов, стремясь добиться того, чтобы люди дома знали, за что сражаются их братья и сыновья, стремясь добиться того, чтобы весь мир узнал о деяниях фюрера. Стив всегда думал, что нужно мужество, чтобы пройти через этот ад невооруженным и неподготовленным, а потом вернуться назад и переживать события снова, удостоверяясь, что история рассказана. С другой стороны, люди, желающие знать, не обманом ли Тони втянул его в сексуальные отношения, вызывали у Стива желание побить стенку. Сильно.

Он сделал глубокий вдох и выпустил воздух, выдыхая вместе с ним напряжение и большую часть злости. Злость не сделает ситуацию лучше. Стив знал, что Тони будет всем этим очень расстроен. Тони это ранит, признает он сей факт или нет. И он не собирался усугублять эту ситуацию тем, чтобы появляться в его офисе разозленным. Тони примет это слишком близко к сердцу и будет винить себя.

Стоянка «Старк Индастриз» была украшена к праздникам высокой сосной, драпированной светящимися белыми гирляндами и блестящими металлическими украшениями. Стив почувствовал внезапный наплыв эмоций – будучи ребенком, он ходил с матерью в Рокфеллер-Центр, и большое сияющее дерево было одним из действительно счастливых воспоминаний, что у него от нее остались.

Рядом со зданием толпились репортеры — не очень много, и все они были из таблоидов, если Стив правильно вспомнил лица. Они собрались на тротуаре, в отдалении от стоянки и главного входа, что, вероятно, было как-то связано со здоровяком охранником, стоящим между ними и офисом. Стив узнал его – это был один из сменных телохранителей Тони для специальных событий или дней, когда Хэппи Хоган не мог присутствовать; тот самый человек, который в прошлом месяце на вечеринке исподтишка фотографировал обдолбанного и валяющегося на полу Тиберия Стоуна. Стив не мог вспомнить его имя, он даже не был на сто процентов уверен, что их представляли друг другу. Репортеры, всегда чуявшие легкую добычу, начали фотографировать Стива, пока он приближался, и выкрикивать вопросы. Он их проигнорировал.

— Сэр, — сказал телохранитель, и Стиву показалось, что голос звучит несколько настороженно.

— Тони у себя?

Охранник фыркнул и кивнул в сторону репортеров.

— Думаете, почему они тут ошиваются? Босс наверху, — он поколебался, словно хотел сказать что-то еще. — Сэр, вы же знаете, что мы с мистером Старком практически каждую минуту, когда он не в броне и не с вами?

— Знаю, — ответил Стив. — Я благодарен за то, что защищаете Тони, когда он обычный гражданский.

Охранник снова кивнул.

— Верно. Я просто хочу сказать… Если бы происходило что-то странное, мы бы знали.

Стиву потребовалась секунда на осознание, что они говорят не о возможном нарушении безопасности, а по сути, обсуждают Кэти Деэр и отношения, которые она приписывала себе и Тони.

— Я… и не думал такого, вообще-то. Подтверждение было необязательным, — ответил Стив, опять получив кивок в ответ. — Но в любом случае, я это ценю.

Охранник пожал плечами с равнодушным видом.

— Я просто говорю. Входите, сэр. Уверен, они вас ждут.

Кажется, определенно ждали. Секьюрити в холле только кивнули в знак того, что узнали Стива, когда он входил в двери, а сотрудница на ресепшене (Стив однажды видел, как она с пугающей точностью метнула в репортера степлер) просто махнула ему поверх стеклянного подсвечника и вернулась к своему компьютеру.

У Тони был частный лифт, вне основного холла, доступный только по отпечатку пальца и паролю. Стива вписали в систему много лет назад, на случай срочности (что случалось чаще, чем ему хотелось) или на тот случай, чтобы он помогал Тони улизнуть боковым выходом (что он делал только раз или два, самое большое — трижды; ну, насколько знала Пеппер).

Лифт доставил его на верхний этаж — двери открывались как раз напротив кабинета Пеппер. Сейчас он был пуст, только телефон горел как рождественская елка. Стив сочувственно поморщился. Пеппер любила папарацци еще меньше, чем он сам, хотя ей удавалось разбираться с ними гораздо лучше. А еще ведь ей приходилось заниматься и реальными делами бизнеса. Он задумался о том, какое количество сегодняшних звонков на ее номер было от членов совета директоров и инвесторов, желающих обвинить Тони в свежей грязной истории с прессой.

Стив толкнул дверь в кабинет Тони и остановился как вкопанный.

Большой телевизионный экран, обычно спрятанный за подвижной панелью на стене, был открыт и включен, хотя и без звука. Там определенно показывали очередное шоу. Фотография в правом верхнем углу по виду была сделана примерно лет десять назад, на ней — Тони и женщина, должно быть, Кэти Дэр. Хорошенькая, решил Стив, — темноволосая и с аппетитными формами; несколько юная, но и Тони тогда был моложе. Баннер внизу экрана сообщал о других новостях: поднятие цен на нефть, бомбы в Сирии, протест в Вашингтоне, недавние выборы. По мнению Стива, все это были вещи безгранично более важные, чем бывшие девушки Тони, но свобода прессы означала, что они не могут передавать только то, что ему _нравится_.

Все близкие друзья Тони были в кабинете. Хэппи сидел на кожаном диване у окна и чисто для проформы перебирал свой пистолет — кажется, не в первый раз. Роуди стоял у плеча Тони, внимательно глядя на Стива у входа. А Пеппер сидела на краю стола, наклонившись к Тони, и говорила ему что-то тихим взволнованным голосом. Никто не казался довольным, и Тони – Тони выглядел ужасно, хуже, чем Стив когда-либо видел с того момента, как он бросил пить.

Хозяин кабинета взглянул на Стива и тотчас полностью побледнел.

— Тони, — произнес Стив, игнорируя искаженное выражение лица Пеппер и то, как Роуди, кажется, передвинулся, чтобы стоять между ним и другом.

Но Тони перебил его. Он встал и ткнул пальцем в телевизор.

— Это _не мой_ ребенок, — сказал он, голос его звучал хрипло и устало. Стив даже не хотел думать о том, сколько раз Тони уже настаивал на этом, сколько людей ему поверило. — Это не мой ребенок, она не моя девушка, не моя невеста, или что там еще. Мы встречались _две недели_ , Стив. Две недели, почти десять лет назад, и я с того времени ее не видел.

Он взмахнул руками, и в этом жесте было что-то беспомощное.

— Она звонит, и Пеппер не пропускает ее звонки. Она пишет записки, которые я не читаю. И все равно каждые несколько лет находится какой-нибудь репортер без настоящей истории, который решает, что у нас супер-романтическая история встреч и расставаний. Но это не правда. Не правда. Я бы так не поступил.

Он сглотнул, у него перехватило горло, а дыхание сбилось. Но слова звучали совершенно уверенно.

— Я бы не стал так поступать ни с кем, Стив, но особенно — с тобой. Я не изменяю и не имею интрижек на стороне. Я клянусь, она врет.

— Ладно, — сказал Стив. Тони удивленно моргнул, потом опустил кулаки на стол и наклонился вперед.

— _Ладно_? Это все, что ты можешь сказать? _Ладно_?

— Примерно так, — ответил Стив. Он обогнул стол, похлопал по руке Пеппер и кивнул Роуди, который расслабился, но смотрел на Стива взглядом, обещавшим боль и гибель, если тот произнесет хоть одно неверное слово. — Я верю тебе. Я с самого начала не думал, что это правда.

— Ты не… — Тони уставился на него. — Ты так не думал?

— Нет. Тони, — Стив поймал в ладони руку Тони. — Есть две причины, по которым эта история не может быть правдой.

— Две причины, — повторил тот настороженно.

— Ты не предатель, — сказал Стив тихо. Он осознавал, что три пары глаз наблюдают за ним, но не обращал на это внимания. Эти люди были семьей Тони дольше, чем сам он был с ним знаком, они имели право знать, что Стив собирается остаться для него хорошим другом. — Ты сам это сказал. Ты бы никогда ни с кем так не поступил. Ты не легко открываешь свое сердце, и никогда никого бы так не предал. Даже на секунду не сомневайся, что я всегда это знал.

Тони закрыл глаза.

— Возможно, ты единственный человек из живущих на этой Земле, кто может назвать меня верным. 

— Я могу перечислить как минимум дюжину таких людей. Твои друзья знают лучше, — Стив погладил большим пальцем губу Тони, потом запечатлел на ней мягкий поцелуй.

Тони сделал глубокий вдох и, кажется, слегка расслабился. 

— Ты сказал, две причины?

Стив пожал плечами.

— Первая — единственная, имеющая значение. Но чисто с логической точки зрения она лжет, — он наклонил голову и прижался лбом ко лбу Тони. — Ты же сделал вазектомию, когда тебе был 21 год. Поэтому ребенок не может быть твоим.

— Я, — Тони уставился на него широко распахнутыми глазами, потом уронил голову Стиву на плечо, побуждая того обнять его. – Я же сделал вазектомию. _Господи_. Как ты это узнал? Я тебе никогда не говорил.

— Говорил. Много лет назад, когда ты пил. Ты рассказывал о Говарде и о том, что не повторишь его ошибок. Ты сказал, что это был твой подарок самому себе на 21-летие – уверенность, что ты никогда не сломаешь жизнь бедному ребенку, наградив таким отцом, как ты, - Стив сделал вид, что не заметил, как Пеппер вздрогнула, а Роуди нахмурился. Он знал, что его преимущественно теплые воспоминания о Говарде Старке были отчетливо в меньшинстве по сравнению с впечатлением остальных об этом человеке. Стив давным-давно принял тот факт, что за годы во льдах, Говард изменился, и не в лучшую сторону. – Мне всегда казалось, ты забыл, о чем мы тогда говорили, и это не та тема, которую можно невзначай затронуть в обычной беседе, поэтому…

Тони рассмеялся ему в плечо.

— Господи. _Господи_. Когда я увидел утром интервью, мне показалось, что мир рушится, а ты просто… ты _веришь_ мне, - он отодвинулся и потер ладонями лицо. — Ребята, дайте нам минутку, хорошо?

Он дождался, пока остальные уйдут и Пеппер закроет за собой дверь, оставляя их наедине, а потом отошел на несколько шагов от стола и обманчиво легким тоном сказал:  
— Если ты просто пытаешься помочь мне сохранить лицо перед остальными, то можешь быть честен. Я предпочту услышать это сейчас, а не позже.

Иногда Стиву хотелось выследить каждого из тех, из-за кого Тони так быстро был готов поверить, что с ним поступят бесчестно, и лично отделать каждого щитом. Он начал бы с отца Тони. Мыль о том, насколько заманчивой казалась перспектива, беспокоила лишь совсем чуть-чуть.

Он подавил знакомое чувство обиды и раздражения от того, что Тони мог подумать, будто он сам будет настолько бесчестным. Это не было связано непосредственно с ним. И единственный способ доказать Тони, что он не будет обращаться с ним, как остальные, — оставаться на его стороне, доверять ему и ждать, пока тот сам это поймет. Тони потребовалось время, чтобы понять, когда они просто дружили, и Стив осознавал, что теперь они медленно осваивали совсем новую территорию. Он будет терпелив. Тони этого стоит.

Поэтому он просто сел на край стола и снова взял в руки ладонь Тони.

— Теперь мы одни. Не надо сохранять лицо. И я по-прежнему верю тебе, — он сплел пальцы их правых рук. — Я по-прежнему люблю тебя.

Тони наклонил голову и слегка улыбнулся.

— Это испытание — быть со мной рядом, да?

Стив покачал головой, сильнее сжимая руку Тони, пока тот не пожал в ответ.

— Мне жаль, что тебе приходится через такое проходить. Ты не заслуживаешь того, чтобы люди обращались с тобой подобным образом, - он попытался, но без успеха, не беспокоиться о том, как Тони отвернулся и посмотрел в сторону, как в его глазах ярко горели сомнение и самобичевание. — Почему она делает это? Деньги? Надеется, что ты заплатишь ей, чтобы она отстала?

— Она не… — Тони умолк и попытался найти подходящие слова. — Она не здорова. Мы всего лишь несколько раз появились на людях, а Кэти в прямом смысле этого слова уже планировала нашу свадьбу и придумывала имена нашим детям. Я разорвал наши отношения, сказал, что она слишком торопится, и проснулся следующей ночью от того, что она стояла надо мной с пистолетом.

— Боже, — сказал Стив, и Тони поспешил продолжить.

— Она не причинила мне вреда. Кэти не очень ясно мыслила. Она создала в воображении эти липовые отношения и это ненастоящее будущее, которое стало для нее реальностью. И когда я с ней порвал… Полагаю, это разбило ей сердце, и не важно, что все это были лишь фантазии.

— Ты рассказал об этом властям?

— Нет, — на лице Тони появилось то же по-ослиному упрямое выражение, которое было свойственно ему, когда кто-то пытался убедить его выйти из мастерской и поспать, или доказать, что не надо встраивать в броню Железного Человека новые гаджеты. — Я не хотел так ее компрометировать. Я позвонил ее единственной живой родственнице, какой-то дальней кузине, и ее поместили в клинику для душевнобольных. Кэти была там долгое время, и нет никаких сведений о подобных инцидентах.

— Но она по-прежнему зациклена на тебе? — спросил Стив. — И у тебя нет судебного запрета против нее?  
Он легко мог представить описанную сцену, и от этого по спине бегали мурашки.

— Тони, это не рациональное поведение.

Тони с сомнением кивнул.

— Не думаю, что она когда-либо пыталась прийти и лично встретиться со мной. Если и так, охранники ее просто не пустят. А случись такая ситуация раньше, Пеппер получила бы судебный запрет, хочу я того, или нет.

— Сделай это. Пожалуйста, — сказал Стив. — Если не что-то еще, это лишит ее части доверия со стороны людей, если она попытается еще раз выкинуть что-то подобное.

Тони ухватился за руку Стива. 

— Кэти не… Она в клинике, Стив. Репортеры не могут просто войти в больницу и начать брать у пациентов интервью. Кто-то заплатил тому журналисту, чтобы вся эта история выплыла наружу.

Кто-то. Кто-то, у кого были причины желать, чтобы имя Тони вываляли в дерьме; кто-то, кто хотел ранить их обоих одним ударом. Кто-то, кто и раньше использовал таблоиды, чтобы причинить Тони вред. Стив сделал глубокий вдох и так же медленно выдохнул.

— Я уже знаю, кто это, ведь так?

Губы Тони дрогнули в подобии ухмылки.

— Ага. Вероятно. Я не могу это доказать… возможно, мы никогда это не докажем. Интервью, с которого все началось, написал фрилансер, человек, который раньше никогда не продавал такие истории. Судя по тому, что удалось выяснить Пеппер, он работал под псевдонимом.

Стиву хотелось что-нибудь сильно стукнуть. А еще ему хотелось прижать Тони к груди и никогда никого к нему не подпускать. Но ни то, ни другое не решит их проблем.

— Когда-нибудь в обозримом будущем нам придется иметь дело с Тиберием Стоуном. 

Тони тяжело вздохнул.

— Ага. Пеппер и Роуди уже прочитали мне утром лекцию на эту тему. Я знаю. И я договорился по поводу теста на отцовство на завтра, - он устало и слабо улыбнулся Стиву. — Это, возможно, и фальсификация, но потребуется несколько дней, чтобы со всем этим разобраться. И если Кэти действительно беременна, пусть мы оба знаем, что ребенок не может быть моим, но репортеры захотят доказательств из третьих источников.

Идея была хорошей, хотя в глубине души Стив хотел заставить их всех верить Тони на слово.

— Я пойду с тобой.

— Ты не обязан, — сказал Тони почти равнодушно. Он запустил пальцы в волосы Стива, так, как делал, когда работал допоздна, а Стив засыпал рядом с ним или положив голову ему на колени. — Возможно, тебе будет проще, если ты отстранишься на несколько дней, пока все не успокоится.

\- Я сделаю вид, что ты никогда мне этого не говорил, - сказал Стив тихо, но решительно.  
Тони взглянул на него, и даже если он выглядел слегка удивленным решительным тоном Стива, по большей части на его лице было облегчение.

— Мне так повезло, что у меня есть ты. До сих пор не понимаю, как это случилось.

Это могло звучать самоуничижительно и мрачно, но все, что Стив услышал в голосе Тони, — изумление сродни тому, которое испытывал сам Стив, когда задумывался о том, какова вероятность того, что после войны, целой жизни, проведенной во сне во льдах — в общей сложности девяносто лет — он влюбился в собственного лучшего друга. 

— Тебе надо тут еще что-то делать? Я подожду и отвезу тебя домой.

— Когда ты пришел, Пеппер как раз пыталась убедить меня сдаться и взять выходной, — Тони сжал руку Стива в ответ. — Я, возможно, избегал возвращения домой и встречи с тобой. Со всеми вами.

Он слегка пожал плечами.

— Если бы я помнил разговор про вазектомию, я бы, возможно, меньше паниковал.

Он притянул Стива для поцелуя, мягкого и нежного, но не целомудренного — Тони редко вызывал в Стиве чувства, которые можно было бы описать как целомудренные — но неторопливого.

— Воспользуйся советом Пеппер, — сказал Стив через какое-то время. — Возьми выходной, пойдем со мной. Мы можем пообедать где-нибудь в тихом местечке, и ты поможешь мне выбрать подарок для Джен на Рождество, потому что я думаю, она будет плакать, если я куплю ей еще один свитер. Потом мы пойдем домой, выключим все телефоны и будем игнорировать телевидение. И я проведу всю ночь, доказывая тебе, как мне повезло, что у меня есть ты.

— Господи, — сказал Тони как минимум пятый раз за пятнадцать минут. — Нам даже не надо идти домой. Есть совершенно прекрасный диван прямо тут, и Пеппер сюда не войдет, пока мы не дадим зеленый свет. Мы могли бы просто…

Он замолчал на полуслове, и Стив инстинктивно сжал его сильнее, когда понял, что Тони смотрит на экран телевизора.

— Не смотри туда, — сказал Стив. — Просто игнорируй. Мы можем заняться всем этим завтра после теста на отцовство.

— О, мой Бог, — выдохнул Тони шокированно и восхищенно. Его глаза были широко распахнуты, а губы сложились в порочную улыбку. — Стив. Стив. Сегодня мой День Рождения? Пауэр-Мэн и Железный Кулак целуются в прямом эфире. О, мой Бог. _Все мои шутки по поводу их броманса прошу считать задним числом правдой!_

Стив глянул через плечо на телевизор, где показывали, как Люк и Дэнни Рэнд занимались чем-то, похожим на весьма эротичный страстный поцелуй. Это совершенно оттеснило с экранов историю Тони.

— Ха, — произнес он. — Лишь бы он по-прежнему не пытался поцеловать тебя.

* TMZ – вебсайт, посвященный новостям, связанным со знаменитостями, и группа передач примерно о том же.   
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/TMZ  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/TMZ_on_TV

** Добрый король Вацлав – рождественский гимн, в котором рассказывается о короле Вацлаве, пожелавшем облагодетельствовать бедного крестьянина в холодный зимний день. Вацлав Первый, герцог Богемии – реальный исторический персонаж. Один из вариантов текста с переводом можно посмотреть вот здесь: http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/l/loreena_mckennitt/good_king_wenceslas.html


	9. Скрытые мотивы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Чтобы сделать Стива счастливым, Тони может нарушить законы времени и пространства. Никому и в голову не приходит спросить у самого Стива, _хочет_ ли он этого, но не все ли равно? Это незначительные детали.

_В отношениях Тони Старка и Стива Роджерса все идет не так, и у Superhuman Star есть уникальные подробности. Наш внутренний источник, близкий к этой паре, сообщает, что прилюдное ухаживание было всего лишь расчетливым фарсом – но об этом знает только один из них._

_Капитана Америка называли «человеком вне времени» — уместное определение для того, кто заснул в одном веке и проснулся в другом. И хотя Капитан Роджерс открыто и публично принял сегодняшний день, наш источник внутри команды утверждает, что он так и не смог приспособиться к новой эре._

_— Стив не счастлив здесь, — отметил наш осведомитель, пожелавший остаться неизвестным. — Он скучает по собственному времени, по узнаваемым местам, по людям, которых он любил. Не думаю, что прошел хоть один день с момента его пробуждения, когда ему действительно хотелось быть здесь, когда он не надеялся, что все это окажется странным сном или ловушкой._

_По сути, все, что делал Капитан Америка с момента своего пробуждения несколько лет назад, было сделано с единственной целью — вернуться в собственное время. Все — включая дружбу с гениальным изобретателем Тони Старком._

_— У Старка полно недостатков, но он гений. Если кто и вернет Кэпа назад, так это он. А Кэп — стратег. Он знает, как мотивировать своих людей. Старк всегда к нему неровно дышал, и Кэп просто воспользовался этой возможностью._

_Неужели герой войны и символ всея Америки при помощи секса подталкивает товарища по команде к тому, чтобы тот отправил его назад во времени? Наш осведомитель так считает, и это определенно объясняет, почему бывший Супер-Натурал и Супер-Солдат так стремительно поменял наклонности. Но осуществим ли план Капитана в принципе?_

_— Путешествие во времени — подтвержденный трюк, — поведал нам Рид Ричардс, один из основателей Фантастической Четверки. — Единственный верный способ добиться его зиждится на врожденных способностях лучших хомо сапиенс определять верную датировку, полагаясь на разнообразные хроно-способности. Что же касается технического воспроизведения этого эффекта, над этим еще нужно работать – научиться все стабилизировать и контролировать. Впрочем, я полагаю, если попытаться перечислить людей, которые могли бы вложить свой ум, время и деньги в достижение этой цели, то Тони был бы в самом верху списка. Сразу после меня._

_Но что нам делать с тем обстоятельством, что эталон морали Америки манипулирует товарищем по команде при помощи секса? Наш внутренний источник настаивает, что хотя сам Кэп руководствуется исключительно практическими соображениями, Старк на 100 % вкладывается в эти отношения. Все складывается именно так, как того хочет Капитан._

_— Чем больше Старк увлечен, тем больше вероятность, что он даст Кэпу желаемое. Кэп не стремится быть жестоким, но он в отчаянии. Думаю, он реально рассматривает это как форму самозащиты. Здесь он пленник, а Старк – тот, кто может выпустить его._

****

«Привет, это Тони. Если вы репортер, юрист или бухгалтер, то мне есть чем еще заняться, кроме как отвечать на ваши звонки. Если вы член совета директоров, то я могу либо говорить о том, как мой гений обеспечивает ваше непристойное богатство, либо фактически это воплощать — но не все сразу. Работники «СИ» и Мстители прекрасно понимают, что я не проверяю голосовую почту, так что если у вас что-то срочное, пора уже вешать трубку и писать мне сообщение. Если это Стив – привет, детка! Я перезвоню тебе, как только смогу».

Стив захлопнул телефон, не оставив еще одно сообщение – оно было бы по меньшей мере пятым за последние три дня — и вернул аппарат в патронташ. Клинт и Наташа посмотрели на него с разной степенью сочувствия. Наташа, некоторое время тоже встречавшаяся с Тони, бросала на него исключительно понимающие взгляды в зеркало заднего вида. Она, кажется, колебалась между искренним пониманием и некоторым удивлением, что Стив счел несколько неуместным.

— Если бы что-то случилось, мы бы знали, — напомнил ему Клинт, оборачиваясь с переднего сидения. Он был одет не в обычную униформу, которую носил, когда сражался в составе Мстителей, а в бело-голубую фирменную одежду Щ.И.Т.а. Из-за тонких царапин на лице и глубоко въевшейся за три дня без отдыха грязи он казался моложе. — Команда уже отправила бы тебе сообщение, если бы мы были ему нужны.

Конечно, Стив это знал. Миссии Щ.И.Т.а технически были секретными; чтобы знать о них, нужен был доступ к определенной информации, но полдюжины Мстителей могли найти его в любой точке мира в течение часа, и это не считая тех Мстителей, которые также были агентами Щ.И.Т.а. Если бы Тони пострадал или произошло что-то серьезное, они бы нашли способ с ним связаться.

Стиву казалось, что он слишком остро реагирует. Тони, в конце концов, был известен своей способностью погрузиться с головой в проект и не выбираться даже воздухом подышать (а еще за едой, водой, человеческим общением, ради личной гигиены), пока не закончит то, над чем работает. Но Тони не отвечал на звонки, и… и Тони всегда отвечает на его звонки. Всегда. Особенно когда Стив отправляется на миссию и с особенной скрупулезностью – с того момента, как они начали встречаться. Это стало практически традицией. Какой бы секретной миссия ни была и как бы Фьюри потом не осуждал его взглядом, Стив всегда звонил и рассказывал, куда отправляется, на сколько уезжает. И Тони всегда, всегда отвечал на его звонки.

Стив вздохнул и уронил голову на спинку сиденья. Поздним вечером накануне он получил пулю в ногу, что дало ему право комфортно развалиться на заднем сидении ржавенького седана, который Наташа завела даже без ключа несколько дюжин миль назад. У машины оказались почти спущенные колеса, практически никакие подвеска и амортизаторы, но она ехала. На границе их будет ждать вертолет, и они смогут вернуться домой меньше, чем за день.

Больше полугода уже не случалось так, чтобы он не разговаривал с Тони больше четырех дней кряду — с того момента, как они начали встречаться, а возможно, и того раньше. Стива разрывало между раздражением и искренним тревожным волнением, от которого в животе все переворачивалось. Ему удалось абстрагироваться от нервозности и доделать работу — в конце концов, Клинт и Наташа зависели от него. Но теперь ничего не отвлекало, кроме боли в ноге и того факта, что его голова стукалась о стекло на каждой кочке. И Клинт был _прав_ : если бы Тони ранили, кто-нибудь им бы уже позвонил.

Он шепотом выругался и снова вытащил телефон, нажал на кнопку быстрого набора номера Особняка Мстителей. Клинт покачал головой, но при этом улыбался он по-доброму. Наташа только вздернула бровь, бросая взгляд в зеркало, и снова переключила внимание на дорогу — ей нужно было удерживать машину.

— Привет, Кэп, — жизнерадостно поприветствовал его через полмира Питер Паркер. — Как там ваши супер-секретные шпионские дела?

— Я не совсем шпион, — ответил Стив, старательно делая вид, что не замечает, как Наташа и Клинт кивают в унисон. — И ты знаешь, вероятно, Фьюри прослушивает эту линию.

— Фьюри боится тети Мэй. Когда в прошлый раз он пришел и попытался сделать Человеку-Пауку строгое предупреждение, она трепала его за ухо, пока он не извинился. Знаешь, я все хочу спросить у Тони, нет ли у охраны Особняка этой записи. Не забыть, кстати.

— К слову, о Тони, — начал Стив, но Питер его перебил.

— Прости, Кэп. Тони в мастерской с того момента, как ты уехал. — Питер что-то отхлебнул, и Стив живо представил, как он сидит боком в большом кресле в гостиной, перекинув ноги через подлокотник, все еще в легких штанах и футболке, в которых спал, и пьет сладкое молоко из миски с хлопьями. — Он занимается этими маньяческими гениальными штучками — ну, теми, во время которых он не спит неделю, а когда заканчивает, то получает миллиард долларов, а ученые прыгают вокруг него как собачки ради шанса поиграть с новой игрушкой. Полные ненависти почтовые сообщения от Джастина Хаммера появятся с минуты на минуту.

Стив мысленно скорректировал полуоформившиеся мечты о горячем и ленивом «приветственном сексе» в большой удобной постели Тони, заменив их на не такой неторопливый «приветственный секс» на диване в мастерской.

— Над чем он работает?

— Я правда не знаю. Он читал один из желтых журналов Джен, потом внезапно вскочил, вцепился в полный кофейник и закричал: «Вызов принят!» Схватил Брюса и утащил в мастерскую. С того момента я их обоих не видел, но через несколько часов появился Рид Ричардс, и Хэнк Маккой прилетел от Ксавьера. Либо у них там оргия интеллектуалов, либо они собирают Машину Судного Дня. Даже не знаю, какой вариант пугает меня больше, и в любом случае, я туда не пойду.

— Надеюсь, это Машина Судного Дня, — ответил Стив, откидываясь на сиденье. — Тони скорее даст планете взорваться, чем займется сексом с Ричардсом.

Уводя машину от столкновения с деревом, Наташа бросила на него опасный взгляд. Клинт кивал с оптимистичной уверенностью.

— Если он высунется до того, как я вернусь, скажешь, чтобы позвонил мне? — продолжил Стив.

— Я ему телефон скотчем к руке примотаю, — пообещал Питер. — Только не заставляй меня идти туда, Кэп. Я слишком молод, чтобы слепнуть.

* * *

До оговоренного места встречи они добрались вовремя и относительно в сохранности.   
(«Все благодаря моим исключительным способностям в вождении», — сказала Наташа, пока Клинт ворчал и вытрясал куски лобового стекла из волос).

Вертолет Щ.И.Т.а стоял и ждал, пока они подъедут. Стив проигнорировал перебранку товарищей по команде (он это делал уже миль сто или около того) и ввалился внутрь, чтобы тут же попасть в руки медиков. Он растянулся на койке и дал им срезать материал вокруг пулевой раны, в то время как Наташа и Клинт продолжали спорить, перекрикивая шум винта.

Рана ныла, но уже не болела. Впрочем, это может поменяться после того, как схлынет волна адреналина и у него наконец-то появится время расслабиться. Однако медики всегда нервничали, если он наблюдал за их работой не морщась, поэтому Стив снова достал телефон. Никаких голосовых сообщений и вообще никаких сообщений от Тони, но зато пришли смс-ки от Питера — в них описывались странные звуки, доносящиеся из мастерской и непонятные импульсы энергии из-под двери. 

_Опр-нно маш. Суд. Дня_ , — сообщала самая свежая смс-ка. Стив усмехнулся и послал быстрый ответ: _Все это не исключает оргию сумасшедших ученых_. Только потому, что это заставит Питера рассмеяться. И ежиться.

— Есть хорошая новость и плохая новость, — радостно сообщила врач. Она была старше Стива — ну, ей было больше лет, чем Стив провел бодрствуя. Это пояснение ему, возможно, не всегда нужно было делать, но избавиться от привычки оказалось трудно. Начинаешь очень четко ощущать эту разницу, когда формально достаточно стар, чтобы годиться в отцы каждому, с кем встречаешься. И в отцы их отцов. Но медику по виду можно было дать ближе к пятидесяти, у нее были морщинки вокруг глаз и смуглая кожа. — Плохая — вас подстрелили. Хорошая — вы суперчеловек, поэтому выживете. 

Стив показал ей большие пальцы, от чего она рассмеялась.

— Постарайтесь не дергаться и не двигать ногой, — сказала она, наклоняясь, чтобы убедиться, что он хорошо ее слышит. — Я очищу кожу вокруг раны, а потом перебинтую ее. Даже не знаю, как вы умудрились так загрязнить рану песком, тут рядом нет ни пляжа, ни пустыни.

— Это секрет, — откликнулся Клинт из другой части вертолета. Он смерил взглядом Наташу и Стива, так как заставил их поклясться в том, что они будут сохранять секретность, уже множество раз — учитывая инцидент с аквариумом тропических рыбок. 

Стив виновато посмотрел на медика, но она только фыркнула: полевые агенты с этими их глупостями ее явно не впечатляли, даже если речь шла о Мстителях. Пока она работала, Стив пристроился спиной к боку кабины. Экран телефона загорелся — пришло еще одно сообщение от Питера: _Свет снова отр-ся. Логан грит, оставит тебя без бф, если его пиво пропадет_.

Стив закатил глаза и набрал номер. Была надежда, что Тони не собирался под влиянием недосыпа разрушать их дом — или электросеть Восточного Побережья. Обычно его успокаивала мысль, что Брюс и Хэнк с Тони, возможно, они в состоянии держать его в узде, но Тони приобретал какую-то странную склонность к риску, когда в уравнении появлялся Рид Ричардс – словно готов был погибнуть в сиянии славы, но не дать сопернику обскакать себя.

Стив ожидал, что его снова перенаправят на голосовую почту, поэтому оказался совершенно не готов к тому, что трубку сняли и кто-то громко сказал: «Номер Тони Старка». Это оказался Брюс. Его голос звучал одновременно и утомленным, и самодовольным, а это означало, что что бы они там ни делали, все, вероятно, шло хорошо, хотя уставший Брюс Беннер, запертый в комнате с Ридом Ричардсом, мог стать колоссальной (размером с Халка) проблемой в процессе.

— Тони не может подойти к телефону, потому что он — полный засранец, и все равно на самом деле никто не хочет с ним разговаривать.

— _Эй_! — послышался голос Тони, приглушенный расстоянием, но узнаваемый, и Стиву пришлось подавить до странности глупую улыбку.

— …поэтому просто оставьте сообщение после сигнала, — повисла пауза, потом снова заговорил Брюс. — Давай, Рид, скажи что-нибудь!

— Думаю, кому-то нужно вздремнуть, — нараспев произнес Тони на фоне.

— Брюс, — вклинился Стив. — Ты еще там?

— О, приветик, Кэп, — послышался звук потасовки, Стиву показалось, что он слышит ворчание Тони, потом Брюс снова проявился. — Прости. Тони тут руки распускает. Вы уже возвращаетесь?

— Да, мы направляемся к вам, — сказал Стив расплывчато, слишком занятый идеей Тони, распускающего руки. Это были длинные четыре дня. — Дашь мне поговорить с Тони?

— Минутку. Сперва нам надо перемолвиться словечком, — Брюс оставил юмор. — Ты не должен обращать внимания на машину времени.

— На что? — спросил Стив.

— Можешь показать, что ты впечатлен — она очень впечатляет, если честно, даже с учетом того, что это коллективная работа, впрочем, я бы не стал раздувать его эго еще больше, чем это уже сделали мы. Но сама по себе машина времени тебя вообще не интересует, понимаешь?

Стив обхватил пальцами переносицу.

— Зачем Тони построил машину времени?

Медик не прекратила работу, но удивленно моргнула и посмотрела на него. Клинт и Наташа переглянулись, приподняв брови.

— Я серьезно, Стив. Ты не должен проявить интереса, — последовал момент относительной тишины, во время которого Стив попытался понять, как ему на это вообще отвечать, потом Брюс снова заговорил. — Я не шучу. Если ты дашь ему повод думать, что ты этого хотел, я без всякого раскаянья натравлю на тебя Другого Парня. Смотри, не облажайся.

В голосе Брюса зазвучали «халконотки», глубокие и громыхающие на согласных, но это звучало больше как волнение, а не как злость.

— Брюс, все в порядке?

— Он не хочет, чтобы ты знал, — сказал Брюс шепотом. — Просто помни, что тебе плевать на машину времени.

Он повысил голос.

— Да ради всего святого, Тони, оставь Рида в покое и иди поговори со Стивом. Он там со Щ.И.Т.ом, возможно, посреди террористической атаки. Ты что, хочешь, чтобы Стив спровоцировал международный кризис ожиданием, пока ты перестанешь нападать на Рида? — пауза, потом снова. — Да, Тони, я знаю, что он это заслуживает, но Стив-то нет. Ты отдаешь себе отчет в том, что у тебя почти пятьдесят пропущенных звонков и сотня непрочитанных сообщений только от Пеппер? И ты все еще не отвечаешь на телефонные звонки. Если бы я с тобой встречался, я бы тебя после такого бросил.

Стив сдержал ухмылку, когда в динамике послышался четкий голос Тони:  
— Если бы ты встречался со мной, Беннер, ты был бы в таком состоянии непроходящего блаженства, что даже не помнил бы, как использовать сотовый телефон. 

— Эй, — сказал он запыхавшись и гордо уже в трубку. — Стив.

— Моих клеток мозга едва хватило на то, чтобы вспомнить, как набрать твой номер, — сказал ему Стив. — Пришлось даже просить Наташу сделать это.

Тони рассмеялся, и Стив слегка расслабился. У Тони не было в голосе тех маниакальных ноток, которые обычно появлялись, когда он закрывался в лаборатории на долгие дни. Вместо этого слышалась счастливая гордость, что была ему свойственна, когда он решал какую-то особенно сложную проблему. Или вспоминал о вечернем свидании. Проект — машина времени? — должно быть, оказался успешным.

— Я скучал по тебе. Ты сутками не отвечал на звонки.

— Прости, родной, — ответил Тони. — Я пропустил звонок после брифинга. Я просто… потерял чувство времени. На большую часть недели, определенно. Ты же меня знаешь.

Стив не смог сдержать снисходительную улыбку.

— Я знаю, какой ты замечательный, если ты об этом.

— Говорят, я гений.

— Ты сам так говоришь, — проорал Хэнк Пим где-то на фоне.

— Меня тут недооценивают, — произнес Тони возмущенно. — Стив, никто не ценит мой гений.

— Я очень ценю твой гений, — ответил Стив. Потом, как только Клинт загоготал, Стив понизил голос с явным намеком — ну, настолько, насколько он мог при других людях, не начиная при этом краснеть. — Я ценю в тебе многие вещи, Тони. Твое трудолюбие. Твою _изобретательность_. Твой… энтузиазм.

Тони рассмеялся.

— Стив, ты заигрываешь со мной, потому что Клинт дергается?

— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, — продолжил Стив низким горловым голосом, только чтобы посмотреть, как Клинт действительно дернулся и уткнулся в Наташу.

— Дурачок, — сказал Тони с любовью.

— А тебе нравится его гибкость и то, что он умеет делать бедрами? — спросила Наташа. Она выдала Клинту подзатыльник, от которого тот улетел на пол вертолета. — Мне всегда казалось, что это одна из его лучших черт.

Вообще-то, Стиву нравилось, но он не был уверен, что в состоянии заставить себя быть _настолько_ непристойным на людях.

— Наташа говорит, что она тоже тебя ценит, — сказал он Тони.

— Готов поспорить, что так и есть, — ответил тот. Тони ухмылялся, Стив даже по телефону это слышал. — Не ревнуй, малыш. Наташа упустила свой шанс. Теперь она может только облизываться на расстоянии. 

Стив взглянул на Наташу — она в этот момент придавила Клинта ногой к полу вертолета и наблюдала, как он вертится, пытаясь освободиться – и засомневался, что ей свойственно облизываться на расстоянии.

— Так какой проект тебя так увлек? Брюс сказал, он впечатляет.

— Я построил машину времени, — ответил Тони.

— Ладно. Так, значит, все эти разговоры про машину времени — не шутка? — Стив приподнял брови, глядя на Наташу, которая повторила этот жест. Клинт подсунул руки под голову и, кажется, устроился на полу поудобней. Ботинок Наташи все еще давил ему на горло. — Я думал, Брюс надо мной подшутил. Зачем ты построил машину времени?

— Преимущественно потому, что я могу, — сказал Тони, и… ну да, это можно было посчитать и поводом. — Мы сейчас проводим финальную серию тестов, но выглядит все хорошо. Мы послали две части «Берега Джерси»* Питера в 1981 год.

— Зачем? — поинтересовался Стив.

— Вообще, я хотел просто от них избавиться. Но еще — человечество надо было предупредить.

Стив постарался добавить в голос неодобрения, но у него это практически не получилось.

— Тебе придется ему это компенсировать.

— Отказываюсь по этическим соображениям. Я сделаю ему реактивный ранец.

— И я не увижу тебя _еще_ неделю, — заметил Стив.

— Да, это не хорошо, — голос Тони смягчился, из дразнящего стал более нежным. — Возможно, я просто дам ему денег.

— Это мне нравится больше.

— Стив.

Вертолет из-за турбулентности кидало туда-сюда, доктор продолжала тыкаться в ногу Стива, а Наташа пялилась на него, но Стив мог думать только об этом голосе.

— Тони.

— Когда ты возвращаешься домой?

— Поздно. Я буду после полуночи.

— Я тебя дождусь.

* * * 

Когда Стив спустился, в мастерской царил организованный хаос. На всех мониторах вспыхивали картинки и графики, а один из копировальных автоматов искрился в дальнем углу. Лампы были включены на полную, а из динамиков гремела музыка — хотя и не так громко, как обычно врубал ее Тони. Хэнк Пим спал на кушетке, а Хэнк МакКой раскинулся на стуле рядом со столом Тони, откинув голову и храпя достаточно громко, чтобы заглушить шуршание мониторов. Брюса поблизости не наблюдалось — он, вероятно, вернулся спать в собственную комнату — Тони тоже, но Рид Ричардс был на месте. Он был одет в лабораторный халат поверх брюк и рубашки на пуговицах. Рид пролистывал страницу за страницей какие-то цифры. Когда Стив вошел, он вскинул голову.

— А, Капитан. Уже полночь?

Вообще, ближе к трем утра, и было бы еще позднее, если бы Фьюри не сжалился над ним и не позволил вернуться для отчета после того, как поспит и примет душ.

— Я искал Тони, — сказал Стив, хотя даже человек, не обладавший интеллектом Рида, догадался бы об этом.

— Доктор Беннер настоял, чтобы он принял душ перед твоим приездом, на том основании, что никто не будет любить ученого-наркомана в процессе ломки после четырехдневного кайфа, не помнящего даже о том, что ему надо мыться, — Рид определенно цитировал по памяти. — Мне поручили собирать информацию с самого свежего раунда тестов. Он закончится через пять или шесть часов.

Стив поморщился.

— Сбежали все от тебя, да?

— Как крысы с тонущего корабля, — согласился Рид. — Я, впрочем, не против. Проект достаточно интересный, бросающий вызов. Если это сработает, в физике произойдет революция.

Он поправил очки.

— И я чувствую, что я должник Тони — из-за моего досадного недостатка веры в него в разговоре с тем папарацци из таблоида.

Стив решил игнорировать это замечание ради собственного душевного здоровья. Вместо этого он направил внимание на кое-что другое.

— Это она?

В дальнем углу мастерской стояла серебристая платформа с двумя высокими арками, перекинутыми поверху и упирающимися в основание. По полу тянулись кабели и провода, они соединяли платформу с компьютерами и другими приборами, названия которых Стив не знал. Конструкция выглядела одновременно как собранный на скорую руку научный макет и самый удивительный проект в истории. Стив вспомнил фотографии первой брони Железного Человека – грубой и наскоро сделанной, но уже смертоносной.

— Да. Первая в мире научно спроектированная и созданная машина для путешествия во времени. Принимая во внимание тот факт, что она работает, как предполагается. Но все еще на стадии тестирования.

Стив покачал головой.

— Поверить не могу… _Четыре_ дня. Ребята, вы удивительные.

— Тони был…мотивирован, — сказал Рид. Он кашлянул. — Тебе, наверное, стоит поговорить с ним.

— Я хочу знать, почему?

— Не уверен, что тут первично — желание или потребность. 

Стив был практически уверен, что даже если он сможет переварить совет по поводу отношения от Рида Ричардсона, Тони устроит человекоубийство, если этот разговор зайдет дальше.

— Ты сказал, он в душе?

— Да, — Рид моргнул. — Ах. Тогда увидимся утром?

Стив на мгновенье представил разомлевшего Тони. 

— После полудня. Может быть. Увидимся, Рид.

Он поднялся на лифте в жилые комнаты, прошел мимо Клинта, уснувшего на кухне над миской с хлопьями, и Брюса, лежавшего лицом вниз на диване в гостиной. Дверь в его собственную темную комнату была распахнута, так как Стив заглянул туда, чтобы скинуть сумку с вещами несколько минут назад.

Дверь в комнату Тони была закрыта, но через щель над полом просачивался свет, и когда Стив зашел, он услышал звук льющейся воды. Он закрыл и запер дверь, скинул ботинки на привычное место в шкафу, стянул через голову рубашку и бросил в кресло рядом с выцветшей футболкой с логотипом Металлики, походившей сейчас больше на тряпку для стирания масла, а не на одежду. Из открытой двери в ванну вырывался пар, и Стив замер на секунду, дабы насладиться видом.

Тони распластался у стены в душе, зевая под струями воды. Его волосы намокли и прилипли к голове — их надо было постричь, так как пряди начинали виться на кончиках, а Тони этого терпеть не мог — а глаза буквально закрывались. Тело покрывали привычные синяки и небольшие ожоги, их появление обычно сопровождало долгую работу инженерного гения, и Стиву хотелось дотронуться до каждого и узнать, что Тони сделал с собой, пока его не было.

Стив потянулся к ремню в брюках, и в эту минуту Тони открыл глаза.

— Ох, — Тони моргнул под струями и облизнул губы. — Ты вернулся.

Стив стянул брюки и откинул их в угол. Ванная Тони была большой, но Стив пересек ее в три длинных шага и ступил под душ, в жар и пар, и тут же намок под многочисленными струями. Тони развернулся к нему, и Стив подхватил его, провел руками по мокрой коже и гладким мускулам, пристраиваясь поудобнее рядом. Тони запрокинул голову, и Стив поцеловал его — так, как мечтал сделать уже четыре дня.

Через некоторое время он отстранился. На ресницах Тони блестели капли воды.

— Я дома.

— Я скучал по тебе, — сказал Тони, качнув бедрами. Он был лишь наполовину возбужден, но его тело начало просыпаться. — Прости, что пропустил твои звонки, я совсем потерял счет…

Стив снова поцеловал его, потому что ему не нужны были извинения за то, что Тони был самим собой. Он чуть продвинулся вперед, пока они оба не оказались прижаты к стене душевой кабины, провел ладонями по бокам Тони и раздумывал опуститься на колени. Однако его нога, пусть уже и наполовину зажившая, все еще ныла, а Тони улыбался ему с сонной нежностью, и Стиву ни по какой причине не хотел его отпускать.

Стив наклонился и слизнул бисеринки капель воды с губ Тони.

— Давай. Давай-ка тебя вытрем.

Он завернул Тони в большое пушистое банное полотенце, которым вытер его и аккуратно убрал руки Тони, когда тот попытался проделать с ним то же самое. Он умудрился сделать все это, покрывая губы Тони таким количеством поцелуев, насколько это было в человеческих возможностях. Он вытерся сам вторым полотенцем и потряс головой, как собака. Тони рассмеялся.

— В кровать? — спросил он.

Тони хмыкнул и двинул бедрами, прижимаясь горячим возбужденным членом к бедру Стива.

— Я бы лучше сейчас действительно занялся сексом.

— Ох, — Стив ухватился за зад Тони и надавил. Тони издал звук, похожий на мурлыканье довольной кошки, но тот превратился в испуганный вскрик, когда Стив крепко обхватил его и _поднял на полом_ , крепко прижав к груди, и зашагал к двери в спальню.

— Это я могу организовать.

Тони обхватил талию Стива ногами.

— Я чувствую себя героиней романтического романа, которую похитил с целью изнасилования ее бесцеремонный шотландский горец, — он раздвинул языком губы Стива и заурчал во время поцелуя, запустив пальцы в волосы любовника. — О, идея. Стив. Стииииив.

— Никаких килтов, — ответил Стив. Когда он опускался на постель, Тони продолжал смеяться.

* * *

Тема не всплыла до более позднего времени, когда они, сонные и довольные, свернулись рядышком между простынями. Пар пропал, свет они выключили. Тони уже почти спал в объятиях Стива. Он мягко дышал, его грудь слегка поднималась и опускалась с каждым свободным вздохом. Стив скользнул пальцами по реактору и прижался подбородком к макушке Тони.

— Она будет работать, — произнес Тони слегка нечетко из-за сонливости. – Нам надо закончить испытания, но я знаю, что будет. Все получилось просто идеально.

— Кроме того, что ты познакомил 80-е годы со Снуки и Ситуэйшеном**, — ответил Стив, потираясь о волосы Тони.

— Не говори Питеру, — сказал Тони. — Но это сработало. И когда мы закончим тесты… Стив, мы сможем посылать людей назад.

— Звучит опасно, — заметил Стив.

Тони поерзал в его руках, и на мгновенье Стив забеспокоился, что сказал что-то неправильное — как известно, Тони очень упорно защищал своих механических деток. Но тот только прижался к груди Стива сильнее.

— Возможно. Я не знаю, Стив. Представь себе, что ты можешь попасть, куда угодно. Увидеть вещи, о которых мы могли до этого времени только догадываться. Встретить людей, о которых мы до сих пор не знаем наверняка, реальны они или вымышлены. Мы могли бы… навестить тех, кого мы потеряли. 

Он говорил не о матери и не о Говарде; речь шла не о том, чтобы обменяться рабочими заметками с Эйнштейном. Стив вспомнил предупреждение и непрошеный совет Брюса и почувствовал внутри что-то болезненно-тяжелое.

— Риск изменить прошлое… изменить настоящее. Тони, он слишком велик.

— Мы могли бы сделать его лучше, — ответил Тони.

Стив закрыл глаза и вздохнул, медленно и глубоко, вдыхая запах Тони. _Лучше для кого?_ — хотел он спросить, но уже знал, какой ответ предложит Тони.

— Ты пойдешь? — спросил он вместо этого. — Когда машина будет готова и протестирована, и… и визит станет возможным. Ты пойдешь тоже?

Тони замер.

— Нет, — сказал он едва слышно. — Я не… Я не пойду.

— Ты остаешься здесь, со мной, — сказал Стив. Он положил ладонь на реактор, постарался не думать о том, как тяжело стало засыпать без его голубого света, пробирающегося под веки. — Мы оба остаемся здесь. Будущее принадлежит нам. Мы будем делать его лучше каждый день. Вместе. Хорошо?

Тони шумно сглотнул, но кивнул.

— Дом здесь, — сказал Стив. И он имел в виду XXI век, Нью-Йорк, Мстителей, Особняк, эту кровать, то, как ноги Тони переплелись с его. — Мой дом там, где ты. Я всегда буду возвращаться домой.

 

* Берег Джерси - очень популярное в Америке реалити-шоу: http://telehobosti.blogoman.ru/Oaeaoiainoe-b1/-b1-p12.htm  
Судя по неоднократным отсылкам в разных фанфиках, Питер большой поклонник подобного рода развлечений  
** Снуки и Ситуэйшен - герои четвертого сезона шоу "Берег Джерси". Запомнились зрителям помимо всего прочего грандиозным скандалом: http://www.wetpaint.com/jersey-shore/articles/is-snooki-still-pissed-at-the-situation


	10. Его предательское сердце

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Капитан Америка, возможно, и изменщик коварный, но это правда нормально, потому что он в любом случае никогда не был заинтересован в Тони. Не так, конечно, обычно планируют провести День Святого Валентина…

_Капитан Америка погуливает? Вы, конечно, скажете, что это не так! Но один из основателей Мстителей был замечен в местной кофейне любезничающим с красивой молодой женщиной, определенно не являющейся его бойфрендом._

_Личность дамы не была установлена, но соседи Роджерса говорят, что эти двое уже какое-то время все больше сближаются._

_— Они приходят каждое утро, — сказал «Рик», бариста, отказывающийся давать комментарий под собственным именем из страха потерять работу. — Всегда поодиночке и старательно следят за тем, чтобы сделать раздельные заказы. Но, кажется, каждый раз они в итоге оказываются за одним столиком._

_Стив Роджерс в прошлом был связан романтическими отношениями с женщинами, но никогда откровенно этого не показывал. Его быстрая интрижка с федеральным агентом Шэрон Картер по возможности скрывалась от публики, и слухи о служебном романе с Сюзан Шторм никогда не получали ни подтверждения, ни опровержения. Только после начала текущего романа с Тони Старком Роджерс позволил своей романтической жизни попасть под взгляд общественности – и все близкие ему люди знали, что об этом решении он пожалеет._

_Но возможно ли, что Роджерс изменяет? Представители PR-команды Мстителей не дают комментарии, равно как и команда из лагеря Старка, но для людей, знающих его, эта идея не кажется такой уж дикой. Агент Щ.И.Т.а, пожелавший остаться неизвестным, поведал нам: «Можно сказать, что какое-то время все было непросто. Я думаю, Кэп просто не хочет отвергать его в то время, как медиа следят за каждым их шагом. Он ждет подходящего момента»._

_Свидетели из кофейни, кажется, чувствуют, что вопрос тут спорный._

_— Они определенно встречаются, — сказал нам Рик. — Едва войдя, каждое утро они ищут друг друга глазами. Сидят рядом, много смеются. И кажутся действительно счастливыми вместе._

_Что говорят обо всем этом люди Роджерса? На удивление, очень мало. Тони Старк никогда особенно не стеснялся камер, но здесь он в прямом смысле этого слова ушел в тень, едва только начались обвинения в неверности Роджерса. Его представители отказались отвечать на наши вопросы, но опубликовали краткое заявление о том, что Старк берет небольшой отпуск по личным обстоятельствам._

_А нет ничего более личного, чем разбитое сердце. В то время как все согласны, что Стив уже готов переступить порог и уйти прочь из этих отношений, Старк настроен оставаться в них долго.  
Самое красноречивое подтверждение – это то, что День Святого Валентина прошел без появления Старка, который в прошлом снискал определенную славу благодаря своим тщательно продуманным свиданиям и подаркам в этот романтичный день. Роджерс определенно праздновал День всех влюбленных: он пил кофе с пшеничными лепешками с той загадочной женщиной._

* * *

— Самый большой объем — пятикратный кофе — соевый — лесной орех — мокка — дополнительные сливки.

Когда бариста выпалил заказ так быстро, будто это было одно слово, Стив оторвал взгляд от блокнота для зарисовок — он покупал такой кофе уже неделю и все равно был вынужден зачитывать точную формулировку с записки на стикере, которую ему нацарапала Пеппер в первое утро. Впрочем, готов был только один напиток, поэтому Стив вернулся к карандашному наброску, над которым работал большую часть утра.

Он никогда, собственно, раньше тут не рисовал, но ему нравилось смотреть на свои работы при разном освещении. Иногда набросок выглядел совершенно по-разному в его комнате, библиотеке Особняка или — что чаще случалось в эти дни — в раннем утреннем свете в комнате Тони, где Стив ждал, пока тот проснется. Конкретно этот рисунок был начат как раз при таких обстоятельствах, и у Стива было ощущение, что раз остановившись, он не сможет теперь закончить.

— Кажется, это твое, — произнес знакомый голос. Кто-то поставил перед ним на стол большую картонную чашку. — По крайней мере, мне трудно представить, чтобы кто-нибудь еще, кроме нас, заказывал такое, а ты стоял в очереди гораздо раньше, чем я.

Мэри улыбнулась ему с высоты своего роста, у ее глаз собрались веселые морщинки. Она ногой подтянула стул к другому концу стола.

— О, мы опять встретились, — Стив подтянул к себе альбом для рисования, чтобы тот не занимал всю столешницу. — Это, впрочем, может быть и твой кофе. Я жду еще другие напитки. Определенно, когда наши соседи поняли, что кто-то ходит в кофейню каждое утро, стало невозможно улизнуть из дома, не получив еще дюжину заказов. 

— О, здорово, — сказала Мэри, скользнув на стул и ставя рядом с первой чашкой еще одну. — Мой уровень кофеина критично низок.

Она отхлебнула кофе и счастливо хмыкнула.

— Я не ранняя пташка, даже не понимаю, зачем так с собой поступаю.

Он не мог не ухмыльнуться.

— Без труда и не вытащишь и рыбку из пруда?

Она закатила глаза. Под легким пальто скрывались сочетающиеся по цвету вещи для тренировки, рыжие длинные волосы были стянуты в растрепанный хвост.

— Ты знаешь, есть вероятность, что я свожу на нет все свои усилия, приходя сюда и заказывая тонну сахара в чашке кофе, — она напряженно смотрела на чашку некоторое время, потом сделала большой глоток. — А, похрен.

— Тяжелое утро?

Она скорчила рожицу, что выглядело весьма очаровательно.

— Я решила нанять личного тренера, верно? Половина моей зарплаты уходит на то, чтобы этот чувак каждое утро целый час орал на меня и называл жирной. Можно было просто матери позвонить.

— Или найти другого тренера, — предложил Стив. — Методы этого не кажутся мне вдохновляющими.

— О, они очень вдохновляют. Я собираюсь шевелить задницей вовсю, и когда я наконец-то сдамся и дам ему в рожу, во мне должно быть достаточно силы, чтобы причинить настоящую боль.

— И достаточно скорости, чтобы убежать потом от охраны, — добавил Стив.

— Видишь, ты понимаешь меня. Надо позвать тебя в мои тренеры, — Мэри посмотрела на часы.

— Молодой человек опять опаздывает? — спросил Стив.

Всю неделю каждое утро происходило одно и то же. Он впервые столкнулся с Мэри, когда Пеппер отправила его через квартал купить для раненого Тони до странности сложный сахарный напиток на основе эспрессо. Она назвала это «комфортной едой» и настаивала, что Тони, который обычно не питал склонности к сладкому (ну, кроме энергетических батончиков – и то только тогда, когда он изобретал), порадуется этому. Стив был готов попробовать, что угодно, лишь бы Тони не пытался выбраться из постели в мастерскую. Он не ожидал, что кто-то еще будет пить такой же странный напиток, и почти утащил заказ Мэри. С этого дня он встречался с ней каждое утро – она приходила прямо из зала и ждала хронически опаздывающего бойфренда.

— Тебе надо подарить ему будильник, — сказал Стив.

— Самое грустное, что у него целых два. Один стоит на шкафу, чтобы нужно было обязательно выбираться из кровати для его выключения. Все равно он умудряется нажать сброс с полдюжины раз, - она закатила глаза, но ее губы изогнулись от искренней нежности. — Не могу слишком уж на него злиться. Он работает на двух работах, и оба его босса достаточно требовательные. Очень мило, что он встает каждое утро ради встреч со мной, пусть и заставляет немного себя подождать.

— У меня сосед по квартире такой есть, — ответил Стив. Питер проводил большую часть ночей за работой в качестве Человека-Паука или занимался делами Мстителей, а потом вытаскивал себя из постели, чтобы добраться до работы в _The Bugle_. В некоторые дни его видели только на выходе с рюкзаком и чехлом для камеры.

— Так будет не всегда, — продолжила Мэри. Она повертела в руках чашку. — Или, может быть, мы просто привыкнем, я не знаю. Я сама себя расстраиваю, Стивен. Над чем ты работаешь? Можно посмотреть?

Он не сразу понял, что она говорит об альбоме для рисунков, и еще какое-то время не отвечал, определяясь, что сказать. Набросок был закончен в лучшем случае наполовину – только насыщенные линии, обозначающие тело Тони, и силуэт накинутого на него одеяла. Стив добавил только несколько основных деталей: изгиб плеча, линии мускулов на спине и предплечьях, темные спутанные линии классически растрепанных со сна волос Тони Старка. Обычно он не стеснялся своих рисунков, хотя редко их кому-либо показывал. Но в данном случае сюжет казался очень личным. Риска не было — Тони прикрыт (иначе Стиву и в голову бы не пришло вытащить альбом на людях) и лежит на боку спиной к зрителям, поэтому лица и реактора не видно. Но все равно Стив немного колебался, пробегая глазами по линии шеи Тони, рассматривая, как простыни обернуты вокруг поясницы и округлого изгиба бедер. Ему казалось, что Тони был бы не против. Наоборот, он всегда казался приятно удивленным, когда Стив его рисовал, а однажды даже оформил в рамку и повесил в мастерской определенно более откровенное изображение. Стив провел большим пальцем вдоль изящной линии спины Тони, слегка стирая графитные следы. Да какого черта! Набросок был не слишком дурен, а Тони — достаточно прекрасен, чтобы поделиться.

Пока не передумал, он повернул альбом так, чтобы он был обращен к Мэри, и передал его через стол.

— Он не закончен.

— О, — сказала Мэри. — Действительно здорово, Стивен.

Она аккуратно взяла альбом за края и осторожно провела пальцем над бумагой. Стиву пришлось подавить желание перегнуться через стол и посмотреть, какая именно часть рисунка привлекла ее внимание.

— Ты специально учился, или это природный талант?

— Я ходил в художественную школу. Недолго. Денег особо не было, и мне слишком нравилось иметь крышу над головой, чтобы становиться голодающим художником, — Стив пожал плечами. — В любом случае, началась война, и я поступил на службу.

— Я этого не знала! — Мэри улыбнулась ему поверх листа. — Надо же. Ты был в Ираке?

— Нет, не там, — Стив никогда не знал, как изящно поправить людей, когда разговор затрагивал прошлое. Он гордился своей службой и тем, что исполнял свой долг как Капитан Америка — ну, кроме тех эпизодов с пением и танцами, которые скорее смущали — но иногда это выглядело как бахвальство. И некоторые люди реагировали… странно, когда узнавали, кто он на самом деле. — Я старше, чем выгляжу.

Она ухмыльнулась — блестящие зубы, распахнутые глаза. Девушка была весьма хорошенькой. Стив задумался, не будет ли проявлением невежливости попросить ее как-нибудь попозировать.

— Готова поспорить, в униформе ты заполучал всех девочек и парней.

Стив несколько сухо ухмыльнулся в ответ.

— Возможно, и было несколько леди, считавших, что у меня хорошая фигура, да. 

Преимущественно в Штатах, где снабжение было не таким уж и дурным, а все бои казались отдаленными и романтичными. В Германии находились другие поводы для волнений, хотя была одна девушка — на вид, не старше семнадцати, с обесцвеченными волосами и слишком светлой от сидения годами в помещении кожей — которая забралась на танк и зацеловала его почти до потери пульса. Потом она серьезным голосом проинформировала Стива, что его униформа — самое прекрасное, что она когда-либо видела. Несколько секунд спустя она сказала то же самое про улыбку Баки, что, как Стив втайне думал, казалось гораздо ближе к истине.

Был бордель в южной Франции, где Коммандос обустроили на несколько месяцев базу. Тамошние женщины полагали, что его костюм нелеп, они предпочитали длинные черные пальто и береты собственных сопротивленцев. Но его считали достаточно милым и все равно говорили, что он выглядит привлекательно и франтово.

Тони нравилась униформа Стива – возможно, больше, чем он хотел самому Стиву показать. Возможно, Стив использовал это несколько раз в своих целях, когда Тони засиживался в мастерской (или нет).  
Стиву тоже нравилась униформа. Она была символом того, чем он гордился, и защищала его долгие годы. Но возможно, он любил ее все же немного больше в те моменты, когда Тони надевал его кольчужную рубашку как слишком большую для себя пижаму и обхватывал его талию ногами.

Мэри вернула альбом.

— Он очень красивый, — заметила она. — Твой?

— Мы встречаемся, — ответил Стив. — Уже почти год. Но знакомы, впрочем, гораздо дольше.

Стив отдавал себе отчет в том, что с нежностью пялится на набросок и, возможно, выглядит как сентиментальный дурак, но не был уверен, есть ли ему до этого дело. В конце концов, сегодня День Святого Валентина.

— А что насчет твоего хронически опаздывающего бойфренда?

— Год, — Мэри покрутила в ладонях чашку. — На этой неделе будет год, как мы вместе. Он сказал, что хочет поговорить со мной о чем-то важном.

— Похоже, он что-то запланировал, — она поиграла бровями в ответ на это заявление Стива.

— Я не это имел в виду, — запротестовал он в ответ на ее смех. — Да брось, я…

— _Кэп?_

Голос Питера прозвучал неожиданно, и Стив резко вскинул голову, удивленно моргая и глядя на товарища. Питер стоял всего в нескольких футах от них, перекрывал путь к кассе и собирал недовольные взгляды постоянных посетителей. Он был в рабочей одежде, на плече висела сумка с камерой. Рюкзак, в котором он носил костюм, болталась в руке. Волосы выглядели так, словно он пытался причесаться пальцами по дороге, и наверняка именно так оно и было.

— Питер, — произнес Стив. И… так вот кто был загадочным парнем ЭмДжей. Казалось идеально логичным: две работы, постоянно опаздывает, и Питер точно нажимает сброс на будильнике дюжину раз как минимум — Клинт, занимавший соседнюю с ним комнату, часто на это жаловался.

— Ну, теперь, когда Питер здесь, позвольте откланяться. В любом случае, мой заказ уже вот-вот будет готов.

— Вы, ребята, знакомы? — Мэри прищурилась, глядя на Стива. — Погоди. Как он тебя назвал?

— _Нам пора идти_ , — внезапно заявил Питер, потянув Мэри за руку. — Эй, Кэп, приятно было повидаться. Тони там всех с ума сводит, поэтому мы оставили его погрязать в собственном страдании. Удачно тебе там повеселиться! ЭмДжей, идем.

— Повезло тебе, что ты мне нравишься, — ответила она и сунула ему в руку вторую чашку. — Замолкни и пей кофе, который я так щедро тебе заказала – несмотря на то, что ты опоздал на полчаса — а я закончу разговор со Стивеном.

Питер задушенно что-то пискнул и залпом отпил кофе — который, вероятно, был весьма горячим.

Мэри — ЭмДжей — закатила глаза. 

— Не обращай внимания, Стивен, приятно было повидаться. Питер _Паркер_ , тебе предстоит кое-что объяснить. Мстители… — она говорила, подталкивая Питера к выходу. — Серьезно? Что дальше? Ты лучший друг Фантастической Четверки?

* * *

Несмотря на необходимость удерживать одиннадцать напитков и шесть пирожных, Стив добрался назад в Особняк, едва не пролив что-нибудь лишь один раз. Товарищи по команде накинулись на него как стая голодающих пираний, и Стиву пришлось буквально вырывать тыквенный пирог Тони у Клинта. 

— Вы взрослые люди, — крикнул он им вслед. — Знаете, могли бы и сами себя покормить!

Стив не нашел Тони на диване, но вспомнил слова Питера, и отыскал потеряшку в его комнате. Тони свернулся на середине кровати в гнезде из подушек и одеял. По покрывалу было раскидано не меньше полудюжины журналов, несколько коробок с ДВД, планшет, ноутбук и портативная приставка (кажется, она принадлежала Кэрол). Сам Тони выглядел усталым и недовольным. Он лежал, подтянув колени к груди и устроив между ними раненую руку.

— Смотреть по телевизору нечего? — спросил Стив, закрывая бедром дверь. Унылая улыбка была ему наградой.

— Нет. И я сводил всех с ума, поэтому решил спрятаться здесь, где единственный человек, которого я могу раздражать — это я сам. И Пеппер, — добавил Тони, помахав телефоном в сторону Стива. — Но она получает деньги за то, чтобы раздражаться на меня, так что я особо не парюсь.

Стив поставил напитки на столик и скользнул на краешек кровати рядом с гнездом Тони.

— Сомневаюсь, что все было настолько плохо.

Тони понурился.

— Я, возможно, вел себя несколько несдержанно, — неуверенно протянул он. — Терпеть не могу быть бесполезным. 

Три сломанных ребра, треснувшая ключица, выбитое плечо, многочисленные рваные раны и синяки, которые только начали менять цвет и зеленеть сейчас, больше недели спустя. Вся правая половина тела Тони была побита, изломана и покрыта кровоподтеками, но самое худшее — три раздробленных пальца. То, что сломанная кость могла проткнуть легкое, не останавливало Тони от попытки броситься в бой, и только предупреждение медика о возможном нарушении подвижности пальцев убедило его позволить забрать себя в больницу.

— Ты пострадал, спасая жизнь товарища по команде, — Стив слегка сдвинулся, аккуратно укладываясь и вытягиваясь так, чтобы не потревожить при этом Тони. — Хэнка, возможно, сейчас не было бы с нами, если бы ты его не прикрыл. Я уже не говорю о гражданских, которые за ним прятались. Это прямо противоположно «бесполезности».

— Ну, я чувствую себя бесполезным, — Тони со вздохом уронил голову в подушки. — Я просто сижу и занимаю место. Пеппер отправила всем напоминалку, что если кто-нибудь попытается связаться со мной по поводу работы, он будет одновременно уволен и уничтожен. Джарвис не дает мне даже поесть самостоятельно. А Брюс переписал коды доступа в мастерскую, чтобы я туда не попал.

— Они просто хотят помочь.

— Знаешь, сколько мне было лет, когда я нуждался в том, чтобы меня кормили?

— Непростой вопрос. В каком возрасте ты в последний раз круто напивался?

Когда Тони находился в таком настроении, шутить так было рискованно, хотя и не очень. Это окупилось, потому что Стив был награжден возмущенным взглядом, но потом губы Тони изогнулись в подобии улыбки. 

— Как бы там ни было, мне надо что-то делать для команды.

Стив поехал с Тони в больницу, сидел рядом с ним, пока парамедики шутили, что им надо перестать встречаться при таких обстоятельствах, и пытались выудить из него советы по поводу инвестиций. Он держал здоровую руку Тони, когда медики осматривали сломанную — пальцы распухли как сосиски — слушал, как они зачитывают простыню травм, и сочувственно морщился.

— Ты не бесполезен, — Стив потянулся за латте Тони. — Ты ранен. Каждому нужно время, чтобы подлечиться. Что ты предпочтешь: несколько недель бездействия или перманентную потерю моторных функций?

Он крепко держал напиток, пока Тони не ухватился за стаканчик здоровой рукой.

— Никто в этой команде не попрекает тебя тем временем, которое тебе нужно для восстановления после спасения чьей-либо жизни. А если кто-то так и делал, — добавил он, зная, что Тони будет все отрицать. — То я хочу знать, кто. Потому что Мстители не так делают дела.

Тони чуть-чуть надулся.

— Ничего такого. Они просто относятся ко мне как к инвалиду.

— Потому что ты ранен, — Стива вполне устраивало, что Тони хоть это признает. — А не потому, что от тебя нет толка. Позволь им немного посуетиться вокруг тебя.

Он устроился на подушках удобнее, стянул ботинки. Тони в это время производил полунепристойные звуки в свой латте.

— В любом случае, тебе не помешает немного расслабиться. Мне кажется, сейчас ты отдыхаешь больше, чем когда-либо с того времени, как мы познакомились.

То, что для этого потребовалось серьезное ранение, к сожалению, можно было и не упоминать. 

— Я отдохнул, — сказал Тони со вздохом. — Отдохнул и заскучал.

Он немного подвинулся — все еще скованно, но морщился при этом уже меньше, чем неделю назад — и прижался плечом к плечу Стива. 

— Мы даже не можем сделать что-нибудь особенное на День Святого Валентина. А у меня были планы, — добавил он немного неодобрительно. — Хорошие планы. Планы, которые не подразумевали большие толпы народа и не стоили миллионы долларов. Тихие планы.

Он повернул голову и потерся о плечо Стива.

— Тебе бы понравилось.

Первая часть утверждения, вероятно, была спорной: представление Тони о том, что считается «скромным празднованием», весьма существенно отличалось от воззрений Стива. Но Стиву понравилось бы что угодно, если бы это сделал Тони.

— Мы все же можем отпраздновать сегодня. Я закажу еду, устроим приятный тихий ужин. Только мы вдвоем.

— Я хотел сделать для тебя что-нибудь особенное, — сказал Тони.

Стив забрал у него кофе и поставил на столик. Потом обхватил здоровую руку Тони и переплел их пальцы.

— Ты жив, и в безопасности, и здесь, рядом со мной, — тихо проговорил Стив поверх макушки Тони. — Это для меня самое важное. Любой из этих фактов уже особенный и заслуживает празднования.

Тони достаточно долго молчал, но Стив почувствовал его глубокий, слегка рваный вздох.

— Сентиментальный, — сказал он наконец.

— Влюбленный, — поправил Стив. 

— О, Господи. Я так хочу заняться с тобой сейчас сексом, — произнес Тони с сожалением. — Ты уверен, что…

— Ты едва ли можешь сесть так, чтобы тебе не было больно. Ни при каких условиях мы не будем заниматься чем-либо, что потребует напряжения…

— Я могу просто полежать, — радостно предложил Тони. — Мне даже вообще двигаться не придется.

— Нет, — отрезал Стив, машинально целуя Тони в макушку. — Не собираюсь участвовать в чем-либо, что повредит твоим ребрам или руке.

— Я буду совсем не против, если ты возьмешь всю работу на себя.

— Нет.

— Мой рот в полном порядке, — Тони запрокинул голову и поиграл бровями.

Стив фыркнул.

— Это я заметил. И — нет.

— Господи, получается, нам придется просто лежать и наслаждаться обществом друг друга, — недовольно выдохнул Тони. Но в его голосе проскользнули неуверенные нотки.

Стив подхватил со столика тыквенный пирог и положил Тони на грудь.

— Так уж сложилось, что мне нравится твое общество, — твердо сказал он. Где-то в уголке сознания жило понимание, что Тони, кажется, не ожидал подобного от своих любовников, и от этого настойчивое стремление предложить секс, несмотря на ранения, волновало, потому что не очень-то хорошо характеризовало его прежние отношения. Стив умышленно игнорировал тот факт, что ожидание от него того же самого говорило о том, что их собственные не сильно отличались в этом вопросе.

— Кто не захочет провести День Святого Валентина с выдающимся умным человеком, который по совместительству еще и лучший друг?

— Сентиментальный, — повторил Тони, но в его голосе звучало тихое удовлетворение, и он наградил Стива кусочком тыквенного пирога. — Ты забыл «красивого», кстати. Итак, что совершенно не романтичное мы можем придумать на ужин?

— Чизбургеры с беконом и шоколадные коктейли? — предложил Стив, слизывая тыквенную глазурь с пальцев Тони. — С картофелем по-деревенски.

— Ах, если бы я не был уже влюблен… — вздохнул Тони.

— Позже позвоню и закажу. А ты можешь выбрать фильм. Только не… — он аккуратно, чтобы не задеть, потянулся через Тони и подцепил несколько коробочек с ДВД. — …Не «Жены мафиози»*, не «Детки и тиары»** и не «Зубатка»***.

— Питер составлял мне компанию, — объяснил Тони. — Надо что-то делать с его зависимостью от реалити-шоу.

— Больше никаких уничтожений его записей, — предупредил Стив. — Ты же знаешь, за те диски с «Берегом Джерси»****, которые ты испортил, он выставил немаленький счет.

— Пеппер полчаса орала на меня за то, что я подверг опасности пространственно-временной континуум. Продолжаю стоять на позиции, что оно того стоило.

Стив потерся носом о макушку Тони.

— Кстати, о Питере. Ты знал, что у него есть девушка?

Тони фыркнул.

— Не считается, если она пластиковая, — ответил он, пережевывая очередной кусок пирога.

— Я… Тони, — голос Стива звучал возмущеннее, чем он ощущал. — Нет, она очень милая. Ее зовут Мэри. Та девушка из кофейни.

— Погоди, — Тони смахнул крошки. — Погоди-погоди-погоди. Супер клевая девчонка, которую ты не так давно рисовал? Та, которая выглядит как модель «Виктории Сикрет»? Она девушка Питера?

— Думаю, она действительно модель, просто не очень известная, — добавил Стив поспешно, когда Тони издал полузадушенный звук. — Она снимается для рекламы в журналах и на календари, а еще в какой-то рекламе белья.

— И она встречается с Питером, — по голосу Тони было понятно, что он, вероятно, был бы меньше удивлен, если бы оказалось, что она — продвинутый разведчик злобных инопланетян, желающих вторгнуться на Землю, или его собственная давно потерянная сестра*****. Он с сонным вздохом уткнулся носом в плечо Стива. Его голос стал нечетким. – Модель. Он нам месяцами об этом твердил. Ты же понимаешь, что он теперь станет невыносим?

— Уверен, мы сможем его приструнить, — ответил Стив. Он вспомнил, что Мэри — ЭмДжей — сказала в магазине. — Сегодня их годовщина. Я думаю, он настроен серьезно.

Тони глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Он постепенно расслаблялся, медленно погружался в сон, который даст ему возможность долечиться. В обычный день Тони бы отчаянно сражался с ним, принуждая себя продолжать двигаться, говорить — столько, сколько получится; остановился бы он только тогда, когда его тело уже не смогло бы это выдерживать. Наблюдая за тем, как он мирно и охотно засыпает, Стив почувствовал, как в груди у него расцветает теплое чувство. Он вдохнул запах волос Тони, потом аккуратно потянулся за пультом и выключил свет.

Тони почти нерешительно обхватил здоровой рукой Стива за талию. 

— Знаешь, ты не обязан оставаться.

Стив сцепил зубы, чтобы не прорвался первый неосознанный ответ, чтобы не было заметно его боль и злость, которые становилось все сложнее проглатывать каждый раз, когда Тони давал ему путь к отступлению, каждый раз, когда Тони вел себя так, словно Стив собирался уйти. Он заставил себя медленно выдохнуть. Тони хотел, чтобы он был здесь, это очевидно, и только время покажет ему, что и Стив хочет этого так же сильно, что он не собирается никуда уходить.

Он позволил себе успокоиться, расслабить мускулы. Им было комфортно: мягкие подушки, упругий матрас, прохладные и гладкие простыни. Тони казался теплым и мягким, но в то же время Стив с особенной четкостью ощущал его присутствие. 

Стив слегка повернул голову и поцеловал Тони в висок.

— Где еще я могу хотеть остаться? — спросил он, и рука Тони сжалась на его талии.

* http://www.vh1.com/shows/mob_wives/season_1/series.jhtml  
** http://www.tlc.com/tv-shows/toddlers-tiaras  
*** http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Catfish:_The_TV_Show  
****Отсылка к предыдущей главе  
***** Тут, вероятно, отсылка к вторжению скруллов (которое в MA не произошло, но было в 616, в EMH), а также пронзание сюжета из личной линейки Тони, в которой он обнаруживает, что у него есть брат


	11. Тайная свадьба!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой Стив и Тони определенно (не) женятся!

_Планируется свадьба! Стив Роджерс и Тони Старк наконец-то готовы к решительным действиям, но не готовы сообщить об этом миру._

_В то время как PR-команды «СИ» и Мстителей отрицают правдивость слухов о предстоящей свадьбе, факты, кажется, говорят сами за себя. Представители ивент-агентств, портные, флористы и эксклюзивный ювелир! Все они за прошедшую неделю были замечены входящими и выходящими из Особняка Мстителей._

_Будущие женихи в эти дни удивительно часто попадали под прицел камер. Супер-пара объявила о своей любви в прошлом мае; впрочем, это не исключает того, что они состояли в романтической связи задолго до этого. И хотя наши герои в целом стремятся избегать прилюдных проявлений чувств, уже какое-то время журналисты, кажется, совсем их не смущают (смотрите монтаж документальных подтверждений на странице 16). Может ли это быть своеобразной подготовкой к громкому заявлению?_

_— Боже мой! — воскликнула Сьюзен Шторм, одна из лидеров Мстителей в прошлом и нынешний член Фантастической Четверки, когда с ней связались представители _Star_. — Если они женятся, а мне не сказали, я убью обоих!_

_— Ничего не слышал о свадьбе Старка и Кэпа, — сказал одному из репортеров Человек-Паук. — Но теперь не могу отделаться от этой мысли. Надо организовать петицию в поддержку, или типа того?  
Не относятся ли они к вопросу сохранения секрета слишком серьезно, оставляя большинство своих друзей в неведении?_

_— Стремление сделать такую личную и даже интимную церемонию приватной совершенно понятно, — сообщила нам доктор Маргарет Хиггинс, семейный консультант, не работавший ни со Старком, ни с Роджерсом. — Если дату и место свадьбы держат в секрете, чтобы избежать появления толпы, с целью сохранить романтику — это нормально. Однако отказ признавать сам факт и сообщить соратникам и друзьям видится мне исключительно нездоровым. Это может демонстрировать недостаток уверенности в принятом решении, или даже самих отношениях._

_— Определенно, свадьба готовится, — сообщил Железный Кулак (Почетный Мститель), когда мы связались с ним перед публикацией этой статьи. — Но Кэп и Старк не планируют ._

_Пессимистичный взгляд, но в то же время, к сожалению, самый достоверный. С того момента, как они во всеуслышание объявили о своих отношениях, между ними было много хорошего и плохого, включая случаи домашнего насилия и сильную негативную реакцию на предполагаемое совращение Капитана Америка._

_— Увы, похоже, сомнения мистера Старка и капитана Роджерса по поводу открытого заявления о значительном шаге в отношениях, который они планируют сделать, говорят о том, что они не так убеждены в его правильности, как следовало бы, — сказала доктор Хиггинс. — Пока они не будут уверены друг в друге на сто процентов, боюсь, свадьба — или даже серьезный союз, с церемонией или без нее — не увенчается успехом._

* * *  
Перегнувшись через кухонный стол, Тони просматривал пачку бумаг, украшенных теперь уже знакомым логотипом местной компании, обслуживающей мероприятия. Он пожевывал нижнюю губу, и это говорило о том, что занятие виделось Тони исключительно скучным, вероятно, он уже пытался придумать, как тут куда-нибудь добавить лазеры. Стив видел этот взгляд, когда наступало время заседания Совета Директоров.

Стив подошел сзади и обхватил Тони за талию. 

— Все еще проблемы с поставщиком? — спросил он, бросая взгляд на веер вариантов меню и списков ингредиентов поверх плеча Тони.

— Нет, мы наконец-то со всем разобрались, — Тони прильнул к груди Стива, и тот слегка сжал объятие, чтобы принять большую часть его веса. — Устроим все-таки шведский стол. Уже поздновато все менять на полноценный банкет. Четыре варианта основного меню, что-нибудь для вегетарианцев, большой выбор десертов и открытый бар. Полагаю, этого будет достаточно.

Стив прижался губами к шее Тони.

— Десерты и свадебный торт?

— Эй, ну это же праздник! — ответил Тони. — У нас будет достаточно еды для двух сотен голодных человек, а учитывая тот факт, что список гостей в два раза короче, потом еще долго будем доедать оставшееся. Но я подумал, что кому захочется готовить во время медового месяца, верно?

— Мне приходят в голову пять или шесть занятий, которым я бы с большим удовольствием предался, если бы это я женился, — согласился Стив.

Тони запрокинул голову и ухмыльнулся (в уголках глаз собрались крохотные лучики). Стив почувствовал теплое дыхание на своей щеке.

— Ага, я тоже. Нам надо ждать медового месяца, или можем приступить прямо сейчас?

Стив уже давно распрощался с мыслью как-нибудь договориться со своим телом, чтобы оно не реагировало на Тони. Вот и сейчас, когда стройная фигура любовника прижималась к нему… Он чуть качнул бедрами — просто легкое движение, призванное дать понять, насколько он одобряет идею.

— Я бы сказал «да», но я же знаю, что ты работаешь.

— Умеешь ты все испортить, — пробормотал Тони. — Я уже почти закончил. Еда, портной, флорист. Кольца выбраны, их должен доставить вооруженный курьер утром в день церемонии. Мне надо только доконать фотографа — и все готово.

Не в интересах Стива было спорить. Он ухмыльнулся и провел языком по горлу Тони, прижавшись потом губами к уху. 

— Единственный, кого ты можешь доканывать, — это я.

У Тони перехватило дыхание, и с точки зрения Стива, это возбуждало больше, чем любые намеки.

— Мне нравится, когда ты так говоришь, — ответил Тони. Он выпрямился, и Стив нехотя отпустил его, хотя ему хотелось уже заняться кое-чем, что не стоило бы делать посреди кухни. — Очень, очень нравится. Попроси, чтобы я доконал тебя позже, когда я освобожусь.

— Не помню, чтобы я _просил_ , — заметил Стив. 

Тони улыбнулся ему — мелькнули очень белые зубы, в уголках синих глаз собрались веселые лучики, которые еще несколько лет не превратятся в полноценные морщинки. Стиву пришлось засунуть руки в карманы, чтобы снова к нему не потянуться. Чувства, которые вызывал в нем этот человек…

Стив знал о сексе и порно не меньше самого Тони… впрочем, нет. Это не совсем правда. Но в любом случае, знал он достаточно. Фотографии полураздетых девочек в белье, которые Баки тайком от матери приносил в дом, когда они были детьми. Более откровенные, почти не оставляющие пространства для воображения, снимки, которые передавали из рук в руки на передовой. Некоторые члены Воющих Коммандо обменивались историями из собственного опыта, критикуя действия друг друга и пытаясь друг друга перещеголять. Стив не участвовал, но слушал и намотал на ус… ну, достаточно, как ему всегда казалось. Но ничто в этих скабрезных историях не готовило к тому, что голос Тони мог в одну секунду довести его до отчаянного возбуждения, а в другую — превратить в человека, едва стоящего на ногах от того, как дрожат колени. К тому, что он больше всего на свете желал уложить Тони в постель, но был готов довольствоваться прикосновением к руке. Во всех этих беседах с кропотливой настойчивостью изучалась механика оргазма, но ничто не указывало на то, что ему стоит ожидать, как от нежности будет перехватывать горло, почти лишая возможности дышать, или как сердцебиение Тони, лежащего рядом, проникнет в его сны.  
Он совершенно не жалел, что не мог активно принять участие в тех давних разговорах. Он бы с радостью обменял каждую непристойную деталь, каждую грязную встречу, какие у него могли быть, на то, чтобы быть с Тони.

Он сглотнул, так как горло внезапно пересохло.

— Уверен, что не можешь сделать перерыв?

Дыхание Тони ускорилось, и он наклонился, легко прижался губами к губам Стива…

— О, слава Богу! Вот. Возьми-ка ее.

Стив встрепенулся, когда в комнате появилась Джессика Джонс. Тони немного отпрянул, и Джесс сунула крошку Дани ему в руки*. Тони, широко распахнув глаза, вцепился в младенца, а Джесс резко развернулась и направилась к двери.

— Присмотри за ней минутку, ладно? Мне надо найти тех двух идиотов, за которых я нелегально выхожу замуж в выходные.

— Я… — Тони уставился на ребенка. — Я уже заплатил за все, знаешь ли, включая вознаграждение священнику за проведение церемонии с тремя людьми, а этой услуги, к твоему сведению, в обычном прейскуранте нет. Если все отменишь, ничего тебе не подарю потом, когда все равно их простишь.

Джесс, уже стоявшая в дверях, фыркнула. 

— Если они убежали драться с агентами Гидры, в то время как им полагалось прийти на итоговую примерку фраков, я их не прощу.

Тони проводил ее взглядом, потом посмотрел на Стива. 

— Она ушла без ребенка.

— Это я понял, — улыбнулся Стив, видя его откровенную растерянность. — До сих пор не могу поверить, что они позволили тебе заплатить за свадьбу.

— Совершенно уверен, это было меньшим из всех зол. Кажется, Люк убежден, что если бы они не позволили мне этого, я бы купил взамен что-нибудь странное и экстравагантное, — Тони неловко попытался перехватить ребенка удобнее. — И не в лучшем смысле этого слова. Например, унитаз из золота, или… я даже не знаю. Что-нибудь безвкусное.

Стив пощекотал Даниель под подбородком. 

— Это у тебя такой правдоподобный пример? Унитаз из золота — первая вещь, которая приходит тебе на ум?

Дани что-то пробормотала и схватила его палец в крохотный кулачок. Она была сильной — как на удивление сильными в некоторых ситуациях бывают все младенцы — и Стив не мог не улыбнуться тому, как она крутила добычу во все стороны.

— Согласись, это достаточно безвкусный подарок.

Голос Тони звучал с некоторой тоской, почти грустно, а когда Стив на него посмотрел, он глядел на ребенка, по-прежнему сидящего у него на руках. 

— Ты с ней здорово управляешься, — сказал Стив. — Я знаю, ты не любишь детей…

— Я люблю детей, — ответил Тони резко. Он не сводил с ребенка глаз, а его потряхивания превращались в легкие покачивания. — Я… Дети — это здорово. Ну, знаешь. Они как люди, но без всякого дерьма. Очевидно, я ничего о них не знаю, но…

Он пожал плечами и прижал девочку к груди немного крепче. 

— Меня просто нельзя к ним подпускать, вот и все.

— Не глупи, — сказал Стив. Он немного согнул палец, а Дани сжала сильнее. — У тебя вполне хорошо получается.

— Ну, еще только пять минут прошло. Дай мне время, — Тони улыбнулся, но улыбка вышла слегка натянутой. 

— Людям с таким багажом нельзя разрешать заводить детей. Надо ввести специальный закон, или что-то типа того. Ты же, впрочем… — добавил он, пока Стив не успел даже открыть рот, чтобы возразить. — Вот ты отлично справишься. Тебе обязательно надо завести детей. Я бы…

Он закрыл рот и склонил голову. Сглотнул.

— Я бы хотел это увидеть.

Стив замер, не в силах свести глаз с макушки Тони. На первый взгляд звучало… обнадеживающе. Почти. Но его не покидало ощущение, что он упустил что-то важное. Какой-то подтекст, который был понятен только Тони.

— Я…

— Кэп! — в дверь, через которую недавно вышла Джесс, ворвалась Тигра. — Ты нужен Джен в комнате мониторинга. Там Фьюри на линии, и они хотят узнать твое мнение по одному вопросу.

— Уже иду, — ответил автоматически Стив. — Тони…

— Верно, — сказал Тони. — Я просто постою здесь и постараюсь не травмировать этого младенца эмоционально, пока ее родители не вернулись.

Стив наклонился, стараясь не придавить ребенка, и поцеловал уголок рта Тони.

— Когда я вернусь, нам надо закончить этот разговор. Возможно, пойти сегодня спать пораньше.

— Звучит отлично, — аккуратно разжимая кулачок ребенка и освобождая палец, Тони не смотрел Стиву в глаза. — А сейчас тебе надо идти, пока Фьюри не взорвался. С каждой секундой ожидания вена у него на лбу вздувается все больше.

Стив хихикнул и украл у Тони еще поцелуй. 

— Хорошо, пойду узнаю, что ему надо, — он погладил Дани пальцем по щеке. — Пригляди за ним ради меня, хорошо, солнышко?

— Я почти убежден, что присмотр за детьми происходит как раз наоборот, — возразил Тони.

— То, что ты почти убежден, заставляет меня волноваться, — заметил Стив. — Я скоро вернусь.

— Ты мне не указ, — строго проинформировал девочку Тони. Та фыркнула.

* * *  
Фьюри хотел получить краткое изложение боя между Мстителями и несколькими дюжинами представителей Друзей Человечества на Таймс Сквер, который вызвал незначительную порчу имущества и значительную лавину нелестных статей. Стив рассказывал так и этак, и к моменту, когда Фьюри остался доволен, преисполнился уверенности, что смог бы восстановить события даже во сне. Он свернулся максимально быстро, передал управление монитором обратно Джен и скрылся из виду до того, как Фьюри решил еще позадавать вопросы.

Прошло достаточно много времени, возможно, Тони уже ушел из кухни, но Стив все равно отправился туда, рассудив, что это место ничем не хуже всех остальных для начала поисков. Он уже поднял руку, чтобы толкнуть дверь, когда услышал знакомый смех.

— Братан, — голос Джеймса Роудса звучал весело. — Тебе идет. Но нужен еще смешной рюкзачок, такой, с лямками на груди. Готов спорить, ты сможешь даже переделать его так, чтобы подходил к броне.  
Тони отвечал сухо.

— Так. Даже я понимаю, что эта идея ужасна, и тому, кто ее предлагает, нельзя доверять ребенка. Дай-ка младенца, он мне нужен.  
Стив наклонил голову и ухмыльнулся, убирая руку.

— Что, мои уши предали меня? — спросил Роудс. — Тони Старк только что заявил во всеуслышание, что ему нужен ребенок?

— Конкретно этот ребенок, — ответил Тони вздорно. — Подержать и предотвратить твои попытки надеть броню Воителя и взять ее на прогулку, спровоцировав тем самым ее мать на то, чтобы избить меня до потери пульса.

— Тони хочет ребенка, — нараспев повторил Роуди. Стив прикрыл рот ладонью, чтобы скрыть широкую улыбку. — Мне предупредить Пеппер, чтобы не позволяла тебе шататься без пригляда рядом с приютами, пока ты не начал появляться там под покровом ночи как Бэтмен? Тони. Тони. Ты перестал предохраняться?

— Засранец, — ответил Тони.

— Лучше буду крестным отцом, — сказал Роудс. — Я знаю, что Стив попытается уговорить тебя на кого-нибудь, кто _не_ одевается в тяжеловооруженный роботизированный экзоскелетон и не сражается ежедневно с террористами и инопланетянами, но он определенно испытывает предубеждение против меня, потому что я красивее его. Еще ребенка надо назвать Джеймс, даже если это будет девочка. Второе имя можете выбрать, какое хотите, — добавил он великодушно. — Но мое второе имя — Руперт. Я просто так говорю, для информации.

— Знаешь, ты так говоришь, что, наверное, это _тебе_ стоит завести ребенка.

— Тон, — в голосе Роудса проскользнуло раздражение. — Не глупи. Где мне взять ребенка? Скажи лучше, вы со Стивом планируете усыновить до или после вашей большой гейской свадьбы?

— Не надо, — сказал Тони настолько резко, что Стив, уже собиравшийся войти к ним, замер на месте. — Не надо так. Блядь, _не шути_ по поводу… слушай, просто перестань.

— Тони…

— Стив будет отличным мужем и великолепным отцом, — сказал Тони, и от неистовой гордости, звучавшей в его словах, что-то в груди Стива горячо сжалось. — И если мне немного повезет, я доживу и увижу подтверждение своими глазами. Но мы оба знаем, что я не буду частью всего этого.

Роудс снова заговорил, теперь осторожно и даже нежно.

— Тони, я не имел в виду…

— Не надо. Все хорошо. В конце концов, я это знал с первого дня, — голос Тони звучал слишком весело, и Стив практически видел сопровождавшую слова улыбку — словно приклеенную к губам, пластиковую, ненастоящую, абсолютно убедительную для того, кто не знает Тони. — Я люблю его, Роуди. И буду наслаждаться каждой секундой рядом, которая мне перепадет. Но все знают, что мы вместе не навсегда.

Не то чтобы пол поплыл под ногами, но Стиву все равно пришлось опереться на стену. Он знал — _знал_ — что Тони так думает. Он принял тот факт, что существует это препятствие, и его надо преодолеть. Но услышать почти год спустя, как Тони обыденно говорит что-то такое… словно ничто из случившегося за это время никак на него не повлияло, словно _Стив_ никак на него не повлиял…

Его затошнило.

— Стив знает, что ты так чувствуешь? — спросил Роудс.

— Нет, — ответил Тони, и Стив сжал руку, которой опирался на стену, в кулак. — Дай мне просто радоваться этим отношениям, пока Стив не осознает, чего он в действительности хочет.

— Знаешь, у Стива могут быть свои соображения по этому вопросу.

— Не глупи, Роуди, — Тони рассмеялся с придыханием, немного удрученно, очень устало. — Кому может быть нужен такой, как я?

Роудс что-то сказал, но Стив его уже не слышал. Он сделал шаг от двери, помедлил. Надо зайти, сказать что-нибудь, сделать, найти способ заставить Тони _поверить_ ему.  
Год. А он по-прежнему думает, что Стив собирается оставить его в любой момент.

Он сделал еще шаг от двери, третий. И потом стало уже легко уходить, не останавливаясь.

* * *  
Когда намного позже Стив вернулся домой, Тони спал.

Он растянулся на своей половине кровати, что говорило о том, что спал он спокойно. Тони всегда раскидывался во сне; Стив не был против, ведь в результате Тони обычно оборачивался вокруг него, или почти на него ложился. Но когда приходили кошмары, Тони сворачивался тугим клубком, низко опустив голову, прижав ее к коленям; мускулы сжимались настолько сильно, что с утра все ныло и болело. Кошмары случались теперь редко, но все равно сейчас Стив испытал прилив облегчения. Если бы Тони переживал события в Афганистане в одиночестве, в то время как Стив по-детски предавался приступам гнева, он был бы невероятно зол на себя.

Он разделся в темноте и встал у кровати. Благодаря реактору можно было что-то рассмотреть — на лицо Тони падал легкий отблеск, и в этом неуверенном свете кожа выглядела бледной как мрамор. Тони казался холодным, и Стив поддался искушению — потянулся, скользнул пальцами по нежной коже на животе. Она была теплой и слегка трепетала под пальцами. Стив надавил чуть сильнее, погладил мягкие волоски, выглядывавшие из-под простыни. Он почувствовал, как от этого дернулись мускулы — и Тони по-кошачьи потянулся, моргая, глянул на него из-под полуприкрытых век. Он одарил Стива довольной сонной улыбкой, издал тихий низкий звук абсолютного удовлетворения — и Стиву захотелось прижаться к нему, к каждому сантиметру его тела, пока он не сможет почувствовать сердцебиение Тони собственной кожей.

— Эй, — сказал он вместо этого.

Тони запрокинул голову, ожидая поцелуя. Стив никогда не мог ему сопротивляться, поэтому он скользнул одним коленом на постель и наклонился.  
Поцелуй был нежным. Он чувствовал жар Тони и вкус ополаскивателя для рта. Стив наклонился еще ниже, пока не почувствовал, что бородка Тони царапает его кожу.  
Тони вздохнул ему в губы и поднял руку, чтобы обхватить за шею. 

— Эй, — сказал он, когда поцелуй наконец прервался, и они чуть отпрянули друг от друга — как раз достаточно для того, чтобы что-то произнести. — Фьюри наконец-то отпустил тебя?

— Он закончил со мной какое-то время назад, — сказал Стив, ненавидя себя за полуправду. — Я провел несколько часов в тренажерном зале.

Тони потерся носом о его горло.

— Я чувствую, — сказал он тепло.

Стив прильнул к нему, уперся ладонями в матрас и устроился на Тони сверху. 

— Ты устал?

Глаза Тони все еще были полуприкрыты, но в улыбке пряталось приглашение, а его тело начало отвечать на то, как вес Стива прижимал его к кровати.

— Для тебя не слишком.

Когда они наконец отпрянули друг от друга, Стив наклонился для еще одного поцелуя, лизнул губы Тони и чуть прихватил нижнюю. Он чувствовал, как кожа Тони стала разгоряченной, сердце забилось сильнее, ощущал уверенный, медленно наливающийся жар его члена у своего живота. Они целовались долго, просто терлись друг об друга, и Тони медленно просыпался, его сонное бормотание постепенно сменялось резкими звуками у губ Стива, ленивые движения стали требовательными. Неторопливо и просто; Стив подумал, что мог бы заниматься этим всю ночь, если бы не гортанные тихие хныкающие звуки, от которых Стив всегда терял волю и контроль.

Он отчаянно поцеловал Тони в губы, проглотил очередной звук, пока Тони ловил ртом воздух, потом отпрянул. Лишь секунда потребовалась на то, чтобы порыться в тумбочке и достать баночку со смазкой.  
Тони наблюдал за ним с широкой ухмылкой, его грудь высоко вздымалась. Когда Стив обхватил его член скользкой рукой и сжал, выгнулся, сложившись почти пополам.

— Стив!

— Иди сюда, — Стив обхватил его за бедра и потянул, перекатываясь на подушки. Было легко обхватить Тони ногами за талию и прижать, еще проще выгнуться и прильнуть для очередного поцелуя. 

— Иди сюда. Хочу тебя почувствовать.

Тони неслышно выдохнул его имя, Стив был вынужден прикрыть глаза, чувствуя внутри аккуратное давление. Он размеренно дышал во время подготовки, но вздрогнул после особенно активного движения Тони, пальцы ног инстинктивно поджались. Когда Тони убрал руку, невозможно было не податься за ней, и тот рассмеялся, наклоняясь, чтобы покрыть внутреннюю часть бедра Стива дюжиной поцелуев.

— Готов?

— Быстрее, — поторопил Стив, уже чувствуя ноющую пустоту. Он качнул бедрами в сторону Тони, стремясь подтолкнуть его к действиям. — Тони, Тони. Пожалуйста.

— Боже, — сказал Тони, хватая бедра Стива скользкими пальцами.

Медленное жжение, с которым Тони входил в него, было лучшим ощущением, которое Стив когда-либо испытывал в своей жизни. Он не переставал дрожать от возбуждения, качнул бедрами, когда Тони попытался снизить темп. Раскинул бедра еще шире, сильнее подался вперед, отчаянно ожидая того момента, когда Тони уже не сможет входить глубже. В груди что-то отчаянно сжалось в предвкушении начала движения.

Это заняло вечность и закончилось слишком быстро. Стив пропустил пальцы через волосы Тони, даже не пытался сдерживаться, отпуская себя с каждым движением. Тони обхватил его член — жесткие мозоли, скользкая смазка — и Стив поддался уносящим его чувствам, подрагивая, в то время как Тони шептал его имя и успокаивающе гладил ладонями по животу.

Он уронил голову на подушки и втянул прохладный воздух, запах пота; Тони нежно целовал его грудь, чуть щекоча ее своими прикосновениями. Он еще был возбужден, и каждый раз, когда он двигался, его член двигался внутри Стива, от чего под веками вспыхивали маленькие белые звездочки. Тони хмыкнул, не отрывая губ от кожи Стива и погладил его бедра, ожидая, пока тот будет готов.

— Мы могли бы… — Стив почти успел проглотить слова до того, как осознал, о чем просит, и покачал головой. — Не обращай внимания. Я готов. Ты можешь…

— Могли бы что? — спросил Тони. Реактор освещал пространство между ними, остальная комната тонула в тени. Из-за этого Стив не мог ничего больше видеть, и это оставляло ощущение, что во всем мире существуют только они — в этом маленьком пространстве, только им принадлежащем — в то время как вокруг ничего нет. — Стив?

— Могли бы просто полежать вот так? — спросил Стив тихо. Он притронулся к щеке Тони, провел пальцами по щетине, пока не обхватил лицо ладонью. — Недолго. Я знаю, что тебе так неудобно, но…

— Ну-ну, — тихо выдохнул Тони, поворачивая голову, чтобы прижаться губами к ладони Стива. — Мы можем сделать все, что ты захочешь. Иди сюда. 

Он потянул Стива за бедра.

— Помоги-ка мне, там нам обоим будет легче.

Стив охотно подчинился, позволил Тони приподнять себя и усадить на колени, его вес способствовал тому, чтобы Тони скользнул в его тело еще глубже. 

— Прости, — сказал он, прижавшись к шее Тони. — Я не хотел будить тебя и не давать…

— Все, что тебе нужно, — прозвучал голос Тони в темной комнате (свет от реактора теперь был закрыт их прижатыми друг к другу телами). — Я отдам; достану для тебя, куплю, займу, вымолю или… черт, Стив. Все, что тебе нужно.

Стив скользнул руками по спине Тони, сжал так сильно, как осмеливался, не опасаясь при этом причинить боль.

— Мне просто нужно чувствовать тебя.

— Хорошо, — Тони погладил Стива по спине. — Я здесь.

«Пока что», — подумал Стив. Но не осмелился произнести вслух.

\---

* Джессика Джонс: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Джессика_Джонс

Тройничок Джессика Джонс/Люк Кейдж/Дэнни Рэнд (который подразумевается в этой главе) - очень устойчивый фанон. :)  
Дэнни Рэнд: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C6%E5%EB%E5%E7%ED%FB%E9_%EA%F3%EB%E0%EA  
Люк Кейдж: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Люк_Кейдж  
Даниель - дочка Кейджа


End file.
